Christina joins the flock
by Goldenfoxgrl
Summary: This is about a girl who suddenly gets wrapped up with the flocks problems. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Fan fic of Maximum Ride**

_**Chapter one**_**: The beginning**

I let my anger go slowly away as the hot, steam water hit my body. I was so frustrated that my parents were giving me a bed time over the summer. I mean the definition of summer is having fun, staying up late, and sleeping in late. My ipod radio was playing Hello which was song that was sung by Evanescence; I usually listen to music while I'm taking a shower. When I listened to music it usually almost all the time makes me be in a deep thought; which I was in right now. I was thinking of some way to stay up without my parents knowing. There had to be a way! While I was scanning ideas of ways to stay up I was washing my hair and the song Hello was over. The Pineapple scent filled my noise as I scrubbed my light brown hair, which was now black from getting wet. After I was done scrubbing my hair I started to soak my body of soap. It was when I was done putting soap on me that I thought of a way to stay up. I would wait for my parents to fall asleep then I would stay up as late as I wanted. They went to bed at 11:00, the time I had to be in bed, and it only takes them, around 15 minutes to fall asleep. While I would wait until 15 minutes pass I would get a flash light and read a book. Perfect I thought, all I had to do was get the flashlight. Right when I thought about that I started to hurry up, so I could go downstairs to get the flashlight, but then my dad interrupted my thoughts.

"Christina you better hurry it is five minutes until it is 11:00," my father's voice boomed to my room. Great I thought, my plan wouldn't work unless if I get downstairs soon. I started to wash all the soap off and shave when another thought came to me. I would say that I was going downstairs to get a drink of water. Yes that was perfect! I only slowed down a little bit, so I could still enjoy the warm water surrounding me. I just finished washing off and turned of the water when my father yelled again.

"Christina you are late to bed, you better get into bed unless you want to go to bed earlier tomorrow," he threatened. You got to be kidding me, earlier no way! Before I dried myself up I squeezed as much water as I could out of my hair. I then quickly took the towel from the rack and started to dry my hair, so then I would get more water out of it. Taking the towel I dried my body and wrapped it around me. I got out of the shower tub and went to my radio to turn it down a bit. Boom I heard the sound come from my bedroom. Even though I was very frightened I grabbed a belt from my closet and walked slowly and quietly to my bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_**: Meeting him**

"David if that is you show yourself now," I gulped. I notice my bedroom window was open and I was about to yell for my parents, but I then heard a soft noise. It sounded like someone was crying.

"Who's there, please I don't want to hurt you," I bravely whispered. I was now almost to my bed and I was going to look at the other side of my bed, which gave me the chills.

"I know you are there, I can hear you," I shivered as I climbed on top of my bed and held the belt a bit to tightly in my right hand. When I looked over I saw a guy that looked about 16 huddled with his knees to his chin. He had orange hair and was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans. I was about to freak out again until his soft voice spoke up.

"Please don't hurt me," he sobbed a little.

"What…are you hurt," I suddenly for some strange reason was concern for this stranger.

"No….I don't know where they are, I don't know if they are hurt or worse…" he cried even harder.

"Shush, my dad will hear you and come in," I said in a concern voice "Is someone after you."

"Not someone, more like many," He suddenly looked up at the window "We got to close that window, they will hear me." He was about to get up, but I held my hand up.

"I got it, I'll close it," As fast as I could I went around him from a distance and closed the window; I also locked it back up.

"You aren't one of them, I can hear your heart it's not like theirs," he mumbled.

"Do you want to talk about it," I asked nervously?

"You won't turn me in, will you" he suddenly got up and took two steps towards the window.

"What did you…..someone," I asked while I watch him for any signs if he ever did?

"No," He turned faster then anyone could "They want to destroy us!"

"What did you do," I was afraid to know the answer "And who are the other people you are talking about?" Knowing that we would probably talk for a couple minutes I sat down on my bed, but not to close to the guy with the orange hair.

"We were created, born in this world" when he said that it sent shivers through my spine "They are my family, and they are gone." He felled down like a doll that was dropped to the ground, and started to sob again. Wow I never knew a 16 year old guy could cry like that.

"Is this some kind of joke you and your high school buddies are trying to pull," I angrily spluttered out?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_** Some secrets Reveled **

"Why would it be, and I am not even a high school age," he snapped back "Actually I don't even go to school."

"What, how old are you then," I asked surprised. I decided not to ask about the school part.

"I may look older than I am, but I am really 14" when he said this I realize he was the same age as me.

"Wait a minute that means you are my age," the 14 year old boy looked up at me. That was when I notice he had grey eyes, not regular grey eyes, but the blind kind. I covered my mouth when I made a startled sound. Knowing that I just found out he was blind he covered his hands over his eyes.

"What are you surprise about, that I am blind," He snapped at me again.

"Why would you think that," I question him?

"Just because I am blind doesn't mean I'm deaf, I heard you when you made that gasping noise," He angrily explained.

"I'm sorry if I offended you," I apologized with millions of questions coming to my head. Instead of asking him all the questions at once I decided to only ask a few.

"Who ever is coming for you, will they come here," I asked my first question.

"I don't know," he yawned.

"Where are the rest of you fami…?

"Do you mind if I stay here just over the night," before I could finish what I was going to say he interrupted me.

"Um as long as you don't hurt me, and if my family doesn't find out," I was beginning to say.

"I promise I won't hurt you, but I can't promise they will hurt you," what he said scared me stiff.

"Who are they, and why would they hurt me," I started to asked my questions out loud.

"How about this I will tell you everything if you let me sleep here just for tonight," he yawned again.

"Ok, but what about the other people will they hurt me, or even worse will they hurt my family," I suddenly started to be more cautious.

"Most likely they won't come after you people, where can I sleep," he got up again, but this time in a tiredly way.

"Um give me a minute," I quickly went into my closet to get some blankets. Before I got the blankets I notice I was still in my towel. I was very thankful that he was blind. I ran to my closet full of clothes and grabbed a white plain tank top that had paint on it and a black mini shorts. Quickly I put on my pajamas and went into my other closet that had blankets inside it.

"Christina, are you in bed yet," a knocking came to the door. Before I could answer my father's question he came in?

"Dad, don't come in," I yelled from worrying that he would find the boy and think the worst. I ran into my room, but I didn't see the orange hair boy.

"Christina, you are supposed to be in bed now," her dad signed "And why are you holding a blanket in your hand?"

"Um…because it's cold in here," I thought of an accuse very quickly. My dad gave me the strangest look. Duh I just notice that it was the middle of the summer and it was too hot for another blanket.

"Just get in bed," he walked out of my room "You are going to bed earlier tomorrow." Instead of complaining like I would have I just replied nicely.

"Ok dad," I pretended to agree. I closed my door and left a crack to look through, so I would know that he went back to his room. When he closed the double doors to the bedroom I also closed my bedroom door.

"Dude, are you still here," my voice maws shaky because of almost getting caught?

"Yes I am underneath your bed," he took a deep sign "You know that you are lucky to have a dad who loves you." This comment struck me hard, all the way to my heart.

"You don't have a dad, sorry to hear about that," I laid the blanket down on the floor next to my bed.

"Yeah….you can say that I guess," He got out from underneath my bed and found the blanket that I just had laid down "Thanks for the blanket, do you mind if I sleep underneath your bed?"

"Don't you want more blankets," I was already at my closet about to get another blanket "And sure I guess you can sleep underneath my bed, but that is a very strange place to sleep."

"No, one will be fine," he said "and believe me I slept in more uncomfortable place's then underneath someone's bed."

"Ok," I said very strangely "Just don't get in ideas or I will call the police."

"Would you stop thinking that I would do something bad I just want to sleep," he angrily said as he went back underneath my bed.

"Sorry, this is just so strange," I gulped "And don't you want a pillow?"

"No I just want sleep, so would you stop your yapping," he mumbled.

"Fine," I was steaming mad that he would be very rude to me when I am letting him stay in my room. I was about to turn off my light and get into bed, but I notice I didn't finish getting ready for bed. Still I had to brush my teeth and hair. So I stumbled into my bathroom and bushed my hair/teeth. When I got back into my bedroom I heard small breathing which came from the boy, who must be sleeping by now. Ah I don't even know his name; I'm going to get into trouble. Even though the worst crawled into my brain I turned off the lights and went into bed. It took me forever to fall asleep because I had so many questions and I was worried I brought something really bad in our house. The only reason I let him stay was because he was blind and he looked so scared. I couldn't even imagine what he was so frighten of.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_** The Dream**

Finally I drifted off into a deep sleep and I kept on dreaming about kids running in the forest away from wolves. Wait no they were werewolves, I had no idea what they were, but they defiantly had something to do with wolves. Any way there were about six kids with a dog that looked like a Scottish breed. They ran for their lives away from the wolves and among them I recognize the boy with orange hair. Someone tapped my left shoulder and I turned around to see a woman with a white coat on. She was very beautiful with blond hair and eyes as blue as the deep ocean, but something about her seemed evil.

"Them or us," She simply said.

"What are you talking about," I asked very confused? She pointed her long white finger at the kids who were running further away and then held her hand out towards me.

From the distance I heard a voice that screamed off the top of his lungs "Christina don't go with her, she will destroy you like she did to us!" Some how I knew it was the blind 15 year old.

"Don't listen to that brat," a crudely voice came from the beautiful lady "Do what's right."

"Fine I will," for some reason I believe the orange hair, blind kid. I ran from the lady towards the kids and the scary wolf creatures.

"You will pay for that," the lady screamed and she pointed at me. When she put her arm long skinny arm down more wolf creatures came behind her, but this time they were after me. All I did was run and run towards the children in front of me. They were only coming a bit closer to my vision. For some reason I knew I had to get to them, they would save me. I took even faster steps, as fast as my small legs could run, but I felled down over a vine from the ground. The wolf creatures circled me and before they could do any harm to me I woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_** Morning**

I was all sweaty when I woke up so I flipped my covers off me while I took deep breaths. That dream seemed so real, I drank more air before I got out of bed. Remembering the night before I looked underneath the bed, but no one was under there. Not even the blanket that would show some proof that he was there yesterday was underneath the bed. Was last night a dream too or even worse, did my parents catch him? I scanned my room and found nothing. I shook my head hoping last night wasn't a dream, and then something caught my attention from the corner of my eye. I hadn't notice before that my bedroom door was open, and in the hallway by the stairs stood the blind kid.

"What are you doing," I whispered harshly? He turned his head like he was startled and he looked like he was about to run.

"It's me don't worry," I tried really hard to not blow up "Now get into my room now!"

"What was that yummy smell," he asked as he came into my room that was painted turquoise? I closed the door before I spoke up.

"What were you doing out there?" I started to steam out "What if my parents caught you?"

"Well they didn't now did they," His face looked furious now. We just stood there quiet, but I spoke up feeling very sorry that I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, I was just worried," I calmly explained.

"Worried about what? Just because I'm blind doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself," He started to scream, but softly so no one else would hear "Or are you just worried about getting in trouble?"

"I just apologized and this is how you treat me," I snapped again "I think it is time that you leave."

"Fine by me," he said as he walked past me and went to the window "You humans are almost all the same." With that said all the same questions that I had last night came back.

"Wait, don't go please," I began to say before he open the window "You are suppose to tell me what is going on."

"Why should I now," his grey, blind eyes which were angry gave me the cold stare "Besides I'm too hungry to tell stories."

"I can get you breakfast," I told him.

"Is that stuff I smell breakfast," he asked. I then too smelled cinnamon rolls that my mom must be baking.

"You mean cinnamon rolls," I question him while I wonder if he ever had them before?

"Is that what it is," he asked as he sniffed the scent of the food again "They smell much better then all the other cinnamon rolls I have ever eaten."

"My mom is a really good cook," I praised my mother "I think she should own her own shop."

"You are making me starving," his mouth started to water "Can you get me one?"

"Now that is going to be tricky, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve," I smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: **_**Getting the Cinnamon roll**

"Good morning mom," I greeted her as I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Christina, I'm making cinnamon rolls and they are almost done," my mother looked at the time on the oven to see how much longer it would take.

"Just what I was about to ask," I laughed "I could smell the cinnamon rolls all they way from my room."

"Christina can you please get out some pates, forks, and drinks" my mother asked?

"Sure mom," I obeyed her by getting out the stuff she wanted me too. There had to be some way I can sneak up a cinnamon roll. If my parents saw me take it upstairs they would be furious. I had to think of an idea and I had to think of it quick. My mom was now putting the icing on the cinnamon rolls when I had an idea.

"Mom did you hear that," I asked?

"Hear what," she wondered what I was talking about.

"Someone rang the doorbell," I answered her.

"Can you get it please," my mom ordered nicely.

"Mom, I'm still in my pajamas," I smiled my innocent smile while she gave me the glare.

"Fine I'll get it," she walked to the front door. Quickly as I possibly could I got a plastic bag and put a cinnamon roll in it, the one that already had icing on it. I ran to the pantry and got out a plastic fork and plate.

"Christina, are you sure someone rang the door bell," my mom asked me as she was walking back to the kitchen. Oh no I had to hide the cinnamon roll from her some how. My mom was coming in the kitchen from the right hallway so I ran out of the kitchen to the left which led me to the T.V. room. From the T.V. room I went to the right hallway and to the stairs.

"Maybe some one ding dong ditch the house," I hollered as I ran two steps at a time with the warm cinnamon roll in my right hand and the plastic fork/plate in my left. As I turned right to find my door I heard my mom complaining downstairs.

"Who stole one of the cinnamon rolls," she demanded to know "Christina was that you?" Shutting the door behind me so I could not hear my mom anymore, I found the orange hair boy sitting on my bed while he waited for me.

"Ok here's the cinnamon roll, just don't get it on my bed," I warned as I took the cinnamon roll out of the plastic bag and onto the plate.

"Why did you put the cinnamon roll in the plastic bag instead of the plate," he asked me while his nose sniffed the scent of the food.

"Um…you know I actually don't know," I laughed "How did you know I put it in a plastic bag." I placed the fork on the plate and handed it to him.

"I have really good hearing," he said as he grabbed the plate. I watch him gobble the cinnamon roll like it was nothing. "Is that all you got," he complained as he started licking his plate.

"Hey it was hard just getting one," I muttered distressed because he wasn't satisfied.

"Ah I should have known to tell you to get more, you see it's like I have four stomachs," he started on "So I have to eat kind of a lot."

"Well are you at least full enough to tell me what is going on with you," I wondered?

"I don't know, I still am famish," he hinted!

"You know I don't even know your name, and you are ordering me around," I scolded.

"Whoops I guess I did forget to tell you that," he admitted "My name is Iggy."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_**: Iggy**

"Iggy well I never heard that name before," I stated.

"Yeah my flock gave it to me," he observed "Is there any way you can get more food?"

"I'll see what I can do," I remarked.

"Christina, David, Mark, the Cinnamon rolls are done," my mother shouted.

"Well I got to go, or other whys my family will be suspicious," I waved goodbye as I shut my door and started to head downstairs. When I got to the kitchen my mother gave me a stern look.

"Christina did you eat the cinnamon roll," she suggested?

"Yes mom sorry, you did make plenty like 3 cinnamon rolls for each of us," I answered her.

"Well I guess it was ok, just wait until they are done," my mother advised.

"I got it, thanks for making the cinnamon rolls," after I said that I heard noisy stomps from feet coming down the stairs.

"I just love hot cinnamon rolls," a voice yelped with excitement "I'm going to get there first one!" Great David is here, David is my younger brother who is 11 years old.

"Not unless I get there first," an older voice teased David. Mark was the one who just had spoken he is my older brother, Mark is 18. He just came back from college to spend summer with us.

"I already got here first," I giggled as they came into the kitchen. I rapidly got a plate out before my brothers could and I put two warm cinnamon rolls on my plate. Just looking at my breakfast made my mouth water and this time I didn't have to worry about getting in trouble. I grabbed a fork and sat at the kitchen table. No sooner then I sat down I started to gobble my breakfast down. It was warm, and I could taste the sweet cinnamon and the icing on my tongue. My brothers reached the table when I already had eaten my first cinnamon roll. It was so good!

"David you might want to hurry up because we are leaving for soccer in about an hour," my mother confirmed.

"Oh mom do we have to go," David moaned "Its just practice."

"Now David if you want to be good then you should go," my mother pointed out "Besides I thought you said you don't want to be bench anymore. You won't if you practice and get really good."

"Ok. Ok, I get it mom," David said with his mouth full. My brain just clicked then, when my mom takes David to practice I could take Iggy downstairs so he can eat. We just have to watch out for Mark, which won't be a problem because he most likely will go in his room and play X-box 360 or something in his room. I started to grin because I thought my plan was brilliant, and my family noticed me smiling.

"Hey Christina what are smiling about," my little brother asked?

"Um, nothing," I hastily declared.

"Sure, I bet you were thinking about Aaron," David mocked.

"DAVID," I yelled.

"David, now you know that bugs your sister," my mom said in a stern way, but her eyes were smiling.

"I don't like him anymore," I whispered under my breath.

"Sure you," David snickered.

"You can think what you want David, but I don't like him anymore," I swallowed my last cinnamon roll "Thanks mom for making breakfast it was delicious."

"Your welcome," my mom said cheerfully "Rinse your plate out and could you please unload the dishes."

"Ok," I felt like saying no, but she did make breakfast. Slowly not wanting to do the dishes I moved to the kitchen sink. I rinsed the white plate that was full of crumbs, and other stuff from the cinnamon roll's I ate. When I was done with that I put my plate in the sink and I opened the dish washer which was silver. I decided to do the top shelve then I would do the bottom.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_**: Waiting**

It took me 15 minutes to clean all the dishes and now I was walking up the stairs. When I came in my room this time Iggy was next to my frog's cage. His head was leaning on the cage like he was listing to them.

"You have frogs," Iggy asked as I walked in.

"Well they are actually fire belly toads," I correct him "Did you hear them croak?"

"Yeah I did," he then turned to face me "Why do you keep them in a cage?" His question startled me, where else would they be? "It's not fair for them that they are in a cage, they should be free," He said sadly.

"Ok I promise to let them free," I lied.

"Well it did surprise me that you had a pet toad," he announced.

"How come," I suggest?

"Well usually girl humans don't like reptiles," he began to say "Well at least I thought."

"Well I'm not like all the other girls," I remarked "Oh and I can give you more food in about a half hour."

"What's your plan this time," he questioned me?

"My mom and little brother are leaving to go to soccer practice at that time, and my older brother will be in his room," I answered him "So you can come downstairs with me and you can pick what food you want to eat."

"Now that sounds like a good plan," his face lighted up.

"I'm going to get dress while we wait for them to leave," I told him before I started to head to my closet.

"Speaking about getting ready can I use your bathroom," Iggy asked.

"Sure just let me get my clothes out of my closet," I replied.

"Ok, just please hurry," He begged. I walked to my bathroom which led to my big closet. When I was in my closet I picked out blue jean shorts with a plain blue tank top. I walked back into my room with my clothes in my hand.

"Iggy you can use the bathroom," I informed him "You know where the toilet is right?" I cringe as I waited for a rude remark to come from his mouth.

"Yeah when you walk into your bathroom you turn right. It is between your shower and sink," amazingly he had everything right. I was very startled that he knew where everything was even though he was blind. Something is different about him, like he is not fully human. I laughed at the thought of that and I then started to get dress. My pajamas were pulled off of my tan body and were replaced by the clothes I was going to wear for the day. I heard the toilet flush and remember to tell Iggy something.

"Don't forget to wash your hands," I ordered not sure if he washed his hands or not.

"Whatever," he replied. Iggy turned the faucet on and washed his hands. He walked out of the bathroom and held up his hands to show that he washed them. It was hard not to laugh.

"Ok smarty pants I'm going to finish getting ready," I told him.

"Ready for what," he wondered?

"For today, what else," I giggled?

"I thought you already did," he question?

"What getting dress? That's not all I do," I began to chatter "I also have to brush my teeth, brush my hair, and a couple of more things."

"That's a lot of unnecessary stuff to do," he commented "But whatever." Gross I thought about not brushing my teeth and getting cavities. "I'll just be sitting on your bed until you are done," he mumbled as I went back into the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:**_** Going Downstairs**

"Christina, Mark we are leaving to go to soccer practice," my mom yelled from downstairs.

"Bye mom," I hollered back, as I just finished putting my hair up in a ponytail. I didn't feel like having my hair in my face today.

"Your mom sounds very kind," Iggy commented.

"She is! My mom is like my best friend," I said with much love in my voice.

"Yeah…..so can we go downstairs," for some reason he seemed a bit sad to me. Just the way his face tightened and his eyes looked gloomy?

"We should wait five minutes, just in case," I kept on looking at his sad face. He was hiding something big, I'm for sure he is. Whatever is going on with Iggy, I will try to help him out. I had a gut feeling that I'm suppose to, even if he did something horrible.

"I don't hear anyone can we go now," Iggy interrupted my train of thought.

"Um sure I guess we can," I started to head out of my room.

"Christina can you tell me how many steps there are," he pleaded in a calm, sweet voice.It hurt me when he said that, down to my heart. I have life really good, I couldn't even imagine not being able to see.

"There are seven steps that lead to a big step. When you reach the big step you turn right and there are seven more steps," I counted the steps before I told him.

"Thanks," He mumbled under his breath as he started to go down the steps.

"Your welcome," I said as I kept on twisting my head back to make sure he was ok. Sure enough he was, it was like he wasn't blind.

"I'm ok; you don't have to worry about me," Iggy informed me.

"What? How could you tell," I was very surprised that he knew I was concerned for him?

"I heard your footsteps go slower, and I just took a guess," Iggy answered when he reached the last step.

"So I guess when you are blind your hearing gets better," I guessed as we walked though the hallway to the kitchen.

"It is, I deeply depend on it," he assured me.

"We are in the kitchen now," I informed him as we took one step into the kitchen.

"What does your kitchen look like," his question startled me and we stopped walking and just stood there.

"The floors are wood," I began to say.

"I thought it was that, from the feeling when I put my foot down," he explained. I thought that was really neat how he could guess what the floor was without seeing it. I guess other abilities like hearing, and feeling the texture advances when you are blind.

"Ok, you got it right. The walls are a tan kind of a color um… I guess I'll tell what there is in the kitchen by what is close by us. To the left of us is the refrigerator which looks like a cabinet because is shape like it except it is bigger, it also is brown. To the right of the refrigerator there are actually cabinets which are full of cooking stuff, and they are just a bit lighter brown than the refrigerator. Now to the left of us are three silver ovens and a stove. There are cabinets all around them, below, next to, and atop. In the center of the kitchen is a counter. The counter top is a marble color and the sink which is silver is on top of the counter; it has cabinets on the side of the counter. There's a higher counter top connected to the lower one with the sink. Except this counter top is what I like to call a bar area. There are four wooden stools that you can sit on to eat at the bar area. Behind the bar area is our kitchen table. The table is wooden and has chairs that match, and there are big windows around the kitchen table area." I tried to detail the kitchen as best as I could.

"It sounds wonderful," he admitted "Just don't describe the food or I will die."

"Ok," I laughed "I better get the food out."

"Just one thing you never mention the pantry, do you have one," Iggy wondered with a starvation look on his face?

"Well it's not exactly in the kitchen, it's in another little hall, but the hall is right next to the kitchen," I tried to explain to him. I could tell he was not interested about anything besides food now. "So what do you want to eat," I queried him?

"Anything," he pleaded. So with that I went to the pantry, and started to pick out some food for him. I chose Caption Crunch, Trixs, and since he liked the cinnamon roll I also got Iggy Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

"You have to sit at the table to eat," after I said that he rapidly walked to the table. He went so fast without being at the table before; it was like he wasn't blind.

"Do you want some milk with the cereal," I asked Iggy while I laid down the cereal boxes in front of him.

"Sure," he answered as he grabbed the Trix box and started to dig in "Do you mind if I eat all of this?"

"How could you eat all of that, it's almost all the way full," I wondered as I was going to get the milk, bowl, and spoon.

"I told you, it's like I have four stomachs, and they all are empty now," Iggy was now grabbing handfuls of the cereal and shoving it in his mouth.

"What about the other cereal's," I question him as I got the milk "Can't you eat them too and not just eat one whole box?"

"Well, I'm probably going to eat all of the food you gave me," he shyly stated.

"Oh," is that possible I thought to myself. Maybe I could give him food that my family wouldn't notice that had been eaten. My family doesn't eat much soup and we have like fifteen cans of it. That's perfect I'll give him three cans, all I have to do is hide the evidence. I now had the milk, spoon and bowl so I started heading towards the table.

"Which cereal do you want with milk," I asked "And I do you like soup?"

"I don't care for the first question and to the second sure. Why do you want to know," he looked towards me.

"Because instead of you eating all the cereal you can have 3 cans of soup," I was now pouring the Cinnamon Toast Crunch in the bowl.

"Just get three different kinds of flavors of soup so I don't get bored of the same taste," he nicely ordered "Oh and thanks for everything." For some reason a blush started to come to my checks. I then didn't watch where I was pouring the milk and it half way went into the bowl and the other half landed on the table.

"Did you just spill the milk," he snickered?

"No," I ran to get a towel and when I had some I came back to the table.

"I can pour my own milk," Iggy declared. As to show me he picked up the milk and poured it into the cereal.

"Well I will get the soup while you eat," I told him before I left Iggy at the table. The soup was in the pantry so I had to go back in there. I notice there were many different kinds of soup, which would make Iggy happy, I decided to cook him Shrimp soup, vegetable soup and some other kind of soap that I never had heard of before. So I brought the three different kinds of soups to the counter and got out a can opener. I groaned when I thought about all the dishes I would have to clean afterwards as I poured the soup into bowls. I then one by one put it in the microwave, so it would be nice and warm. If I hadn't had breakfast this morning I would have been starving by now. It took a while for all the soups to be warm and ready; now I was bringing them over to the table by Iggy. When I went to the table I notice he had already eaten the cereal with the milk and almost all the Trix.

"Here are the soups," I said as I laid them in front of Iggy. Before he could say anything I went back to get drinks. "Want anything to drink," I asked Iggy while getting a glass out.

"Yes please," he has manners I teased him in my head. I poured ice cubes and fresh water into the glass cups. This time when I gave Iggy his cup I sat down next to him. I just sat there thinking what I was getting into; a huge mess that's what, suddenly Iggy interrupted my thoughts.

"Do you still want to hear the story," his voice spoke up?

"Of course I do," I spluttered out.

"Then I will tell you while I am eating," he took another bite before saying another thing.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10:**_** Iggy's Story**

"Just give me a minute I have to figure out where to start," Iggy started to think about his whole life.

"Ok everything started when I was born," He began to tell his story. Great I thought he's just going to make up something. I put my elbows on the table and leaned on them.

"Ever since I was a baby these scientists did experiments on me," I notice his eyes were full of sadness and hate "They also did experiments on others, and five of them are my flock. They are like my family. Anyway the scientist made us 98 human, and the rest bird." I was about to start to laugh, but his blind eyes made me stop, they look like they were telling the truth so I let him go on "They also did many other experiments, and one of the experiments is the reason why I am blind! You see they were trying to make me have X-ray vision, but instead of that I became blind." I could tell Iggy was having a hard time telling me this "But anyway one of the white coats…"

"What are white coats," I curiously asked.

"That's what my flock and I sometimes call scientist. One of the white coats, name Jeb took us away from the lab and to a cabin. We/him lived there and taught us stuff until one day he just disappeared. A couple years passed and there was no sigh of him. Even thought he was gone we lived happily until the Erasers took Angel."

"Erasers, Angel, who are they," I was starting to get confuse.

"Angel is part of my flock, and the Erasers are all mutants, who got experimented on too, except they were bad. My flock told me that Erasers kind of look like Werewolves when they were attacking us, and they also can look like models when they are in disguise." I then remembered my dream and started to shiver. "When they took Angel we got her back, and ever since we have been trying to run away from the white coats, they just won't leave us alone."

"What about the Erasers," I was really afraid of them.

"They all expired, which means they died. Now the Flyboys are after us. Flyboys resembles Erasers except Flyboys are robots and they only look like Werewolves."

"So what happened to your flock Iggy?" I was suddenly worried for all of them "And are they blind just like you?"

"I don't know, we were attack by a swarm of Flyboys and there were too many to fight. There were like thousands of them, so we flew away. No they aren't blind like me, I'm the only blind one," His voice was now shallow. I just kept on hearing the word "Fly" in my head.

"Wait a minute, do you mean you flew in an airplane," I was half hoping I was right and half hoping I was wrong.

"No just because I am 2 bird doesn't mean I have wings," he sarcastically said.

"You have wings! Ca…can I see them," I was so excited.

"Whatever," Iggy replied as he took off his shirt, and turned around, so I could see his back where the wings are.

"Oh my, gosh you really do have wings," I almost fainted as I looked at the wings. His feathers were a dark brown color and it was for sure stuck to his back. Now I believed whatever he said. "I know that I shouldn't be asking this but can I touch them?"

"Sure why not," Iggy pretended like he didn't even care. When I touched his wings I felt softness and warmth on my fingers. When I was done feeling his wings he put his shirt back on and we were silence except for Iggy slurping his soup.

"What happen," I wanted to hear the rest of the story until it reached when we met.

"We split up into two's. Max with Angel, Gasmask with Nudge and Fang and I. Fang and I couldn't get ride of the Flyboys that followed us so we flew a couple of miles ahead of them until they couldn't see us. We knew they were right on our tails, so we had to find cover and soon. That was when we came to your house; Fang open the window and told me to get in. He promised me he would be back, that he had to get something before he came back. I waited for about ten minutes and then you came. That is where my story ends." Iggy went back to eating when he was done speaking. Of course I was stunned and had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't sleeping. What is going to happen next that was what I was thinking.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11:_ Plans

I took a few deep breaths before I spoke up, "So what are you going to do now?"

"I have a few ideas," Iggy stated. I twiddled with my thumbs from frustration because I wasn't sure if he was going to tell me his plans.

"So what are they," as hard as it was I asked in a calm voice?

"You want the definition of Idea's," Iggy smirked?

"No. Of course not! Well are you going to tell me them or not," I hissed?

"Can I finish my soup? I only have one more can left," I could tell that Iggy was trying to change the topic.

"Fine don't tell me what you are going to do," I got up and started to clean the huge mess. Iggy just sat there, and his face looked like he was thinking about something really hard. He had a concern look on his face, but instead of asking what was wrong I just pick up the cans of soup that he finished eating and started to wash them out. When I was done with that I went into the garage to recycle them. I went back inside and I almost picked up the bowl on the table until Iggy spoke up.

"I'm sorry I don't know if I should tell you," Iggy looked up at me; his grey eyes looked like sad puppy eyes.

"Why do you not trust me," I quickly grabbed the bowl with the spoon and stormed to the sink.

"No it's not that," he sadly said "I really don't want to put you in danger." I laughed at that.

"What's the difference, if I am going to be in danger then I am in one already," I was totally confused.

"I know, but you will be in more danger if you get involved more then you already are," Iggy tried to explain to me "That is why I must leave soon!"

"I really don't care what kind of danger I'll be in as long as I can help you out. Besides I'm already involved, so it would be lame if I don't help you out," I persuade.

"Not only would you be in danger, but the rest of your family would be," Iggy sighed. I was startled by this and a flame of anger went inside me.

"I would like to see them trying to harm my family," I roared "They would never do that!" Iggy had an unsure look on his face like he didn't believe what I said. "Come on Iggy can't I help you at all," I pleaded?

"Well I warned you," Iggy stated "Since you are going to help forget my other plan, I have another one that will work. We will need to use your computer after I am done eating"

"Um, ok. Can I ask why," I couldn't think of a reason why he would want to use a computer.

"So we can go on Fang's blog," Iggy answered.

"Huh," how would that help I asked myself?

"I can contact him on his blog so then I could see if he is alright. If he is then we will figure out a place to meet," Iggy explained.

"Ok then," I said as I hoped that Fang got away safely.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12:_ Fang's Blog

When Iggy was done eating and I finished cleaning up the mess we went inside my room where my computer was. I sat down on the chair while Iggy stood. After I turned on my computer we waited for it to boost up.

"Is it done now," Iggy complained.

"Yes, man you have no patience what so ever," I giggled. Moving the mouse I click my name and logged on. I clicked the start button and hit internet.

"So I just type Fang's blog," I question Iggy?

"Yes, do I have to spell it for you," Iggy teased. Quickly I typed "Fang's blog" and hit enter. When Google was done searching for it, the page popped up.

"I'm on now what do I do now," for some reason I wanted to check the website out, see what it's all about?

"Does it say email anywhere on the site," Iggy hoped that it did. I scanned down and finally found it.

"Yep, I'm clicking on it right now," I told him "Ok now it popped up, I can type whatever you want me to now."

"Finally you are there! Let's see…..ah now I know what you can type," Iggy responded "Are you ready."

"Yes," I answered.

"Ok, then type 'Dear Fang, this is Iggy. Where are you? Are you ok? If you are ok can you met me where we last seen each other? Hope you are still there.' Did you write all that in bold lettering," he asked?

"No, but I'll fixed it," in a second the message was in bold, "So how come you want it in bold?"

"So that it will catch Fang's eye," Iggy replied "Did you get everything?"

"Yep, I just got to send it," I answered.

"Man you do type really fast," Iggy praised me. Iggy just gave me a complement now that's a surprise. Suddenly I started to blush and again I was happy he couldn't see me.

"Thanks," I quickly said "Can I send it now."

"Yep now all we have to do is wait," Iggy groaned.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13:_ Waiting for a Fang's responds

"So what do you do for fun," we were in my bedroom sitting down hoping that Fang will reply soon.

"Um well I do lots of things. For example I usually go out with my friends and do stuff like bowling," I answered. I was now having strange feelings about Iggy, and I didn't know why. It felt like a crush when you get butterflies in you stomach when you are around them, but there is no way I could like Fang. Or could I? I quickly took that out of my head, I just can't like him.

"That sounds like fun. You are so lucky that you don't have to worry about people trying to find you," Iggy complained.

"Yeah I never knew how lucky I got it," I started to say "And to think that last night I thought it was the end of the world because my dad wouldn't let me stay up late."

"I would take your life any day," Iggy stated. I didn't know what to say to that comment I felt so bad for Iggy. Why did the scientist's do that? Poor Iggy and his flock. I decided to change the subject.

"So can you tell me about your flock a bit," I notice when I mention his flock that his face showed fear like he was concern for his flock. Great I thought I made him feel worse.

"Well Max is our leader and she is the same age as us. Fang is the next guy in charge in case something happens to Max; he is also the same age as us. Then there is me. Nudge is next she is 11. There is Gasman who is eight. Angel who is 6 and lastly there is Total. I don't know how old he is and he is a dog that can talk," Iggy explained his flock. Wow what weird names I thought and they are so young. I couldn't even imagine people doing bad things to kids that young, but that was happening everywhere around the world.

"So," I said the first thing that came to mind "Do you or Fang have a secret crush on Max since you are all the same age? Ah sorry that was a stupid question, you probably wouldn't be thinking about that."

"Actually someone does have a crush on Max and it is Fang. Max also likes him. Don't tell them I said that because they don't even know that I know about that," he smirked "Do you have a crush?" Now my face turned red as an apple.

"Maybe," I replied.

"What's his name," Iggy pressed on?

"Well since you probably will never meet him, his name is Aaron," I told him.

"Oh Aaron," Iggy mocked in a girly voice.

"Shut up," I laughed as I threw a pillow at him "I don't even know if I still like him."

"Sure you don't," Iggy snickered.

"Hey…," I was about to say.

"Shush do you hear that," Iggy asked, "It is coming upstairs."

"What I don't hear anything. You stay here," I got up and went to the stairs to see my dog Wishbone on top of the stairs. I then started to laugh so hard that my lungs hurt.

"What's wrong are you ok," Iggy was worried that something happened to me.

"No…you heard my dog…coming up the stair," Some how I manage to say that while laughing.

"How is that funny," Iggy wondered?

"Because you should have seen the look on your face," I started to burst out laughing again "You….were…..scared of my dog."

"Ha, ha, ha very funny," Iggy said sarcastically. It took me a couple of minutes until I stopped laughing; when I was done I wiped the tears off my face.

"That was good," I signed.

"Are you done laughing now," Iggy remarked?

"Wait a minute are you mad at me," I hope that he wasn't.

"Now why would I be," he sarcastically asked? I could tell that he got scared stiff from the expression on his face. We stood in silence and finally Iggy broke it, "So what kind of dog do you have?"

"Wishbone, which is his name, is a Jack Russell Terrier," I was glad that the silence was over.

"I bet he is less annoying than Total," Iggy remarked. I could tell that he missed his flock terribly.

"I'll go check to see if Fang emailed back yet," we walked back to the computer and I loaded the website. I scrolled down the fan's email and notice that Fang hasn't been emailing them back since about two nights ago. He better be alright for Iggy's sake.

"Anything," I heard Iggy's eager voice.

"Nope, nothing," I moaned.

"I'm going to go to sleep," Iggy told me.

"Didn't you get enough sleep," I asked?

"You can never get enough sleep," I notice that Iggy was about to go underneath my bed to sleep there.

"Hey loser you don't have to sleep there. You can sleep on my bed if you want," I teased him.

"Ok since you mention something nice I will ignore the loser part, and are you sure I can sleep on your bed," his eyes were shinning.

"No I was lying. Of course you can," I joked.

"Just to let you know I haven't taken a shower so I am dirty. You still want me to sleep on your bed," he question.

"Ok now you are making me think that you want to sleep on the floor. Who cares about that, I can clean the sheets," I said.

"Fine, I'm going to sleep then," he crawled up into my bed and didn't even go under the covers before he felled asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_: Mom Is Home Again

I was typing on the computer when I heard the garage open, and I then knew that my mom and my little brother were home. Great now I have to be more alert again. I looked back to Iggy who was still sleeping, I should wake him up, but he looks to peaceful.

"Christina, Mark we are home," my mom hollered. With that Iggy woke up. Good I won't have to wake him up!

"It's about time you awoken," I then added "Sleeping Beauty."

"I know I am full of beauty," he yawned with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah just to warn you my mom and little brother are here so you may want to lay low," I warned him.

"They are not going to come in your room are they," he got up from the bed?

"Most likely they will," I laughed nervously. Like answering Iggy's question I heard David running up the stairs, he then ran into my room. Before he came in Iggy went under the bed. Thank goodness!

"David, get out," I screamed.

"Make me," he argued.

"I'll get mom," I warned.

"Who cares," David then dashed on top of my bed.

"MOM," I yelled "DAVID'S IN MY ROOM!"

"David, get out of her room," my mom shouted from downstairs. Instead of listing David jumped off the bed and was about to go under the bed, but I quickly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and started to tug him out of my room.

"Ouch let go of me," David begged. I shoved him out of my bedroom and rapidly closed my door plus locked it. David kept on banging the door and shaking the handle.

"David stop it, you are going to break my door," I rolled my eyes annoyed of him. I heard my mom's footsteps coming towards the stair.

"David you stop that now, or I will ground you from Xbox 360," my mom told him.

"Fine I will stop," David ran back downstairs and I guessed that he was heading to the basement to play Xbox 360.

"Like I said they probably will," I whispered to Iggy "You can come out now I locked my door."

"Wow your brother is crazy," Iggy said as he came out underneath the bed "I like him!" I rolled my eyes again.

"More like annoying," I declared.

"I guess I will have to be more cautions now," Iggy said "Your brother kind of reminds me of someone."

"Who, someone annoying," I signed.

"Nope, Gasman," Iggy answered "And he is not annoying, he is my best friend."

"Oh," I whispered not sure if I offended him.

"Christina," my mom yelled for me downstairs "You are babysitting in thirty minutes."

"What," I totally forgot about babysitting "Who?"

"Oh Christina you forgot," my mom began to say "The Tonlic family." Finally I remembered.

"Ok thanks mom," I then faced Iggy "What will you do when I am gone? I will be babysitting till around 6:00 so how will you get food? I'm so sorry Iggy!"

"It's ok, Christina it is not your fault," Iggy began to say "Besides you can sneak up food so I can eat it later."

"Again," I hated sneaking stuff, because I was usually not good at it?

"Unless if you want me to get the food," Iggy challenge.

"Nope I got it," I rapidly said "But what will you do while I am gone?"

"Sleep," Iggy smiled and I started to laugh again.

"Ok whatever," I giggled "I better get the food."


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15:_ Babysitting

After I snuck up food for Iggy I went back downstairs and I was now waiting for Mrs. Tonlic to pick me up. Instead of thinking about babysitting I was worrying about Iggy. Will my family see him, what if some of the bad people find him, what if he leaves without saying goodbye? I was so much into thought that I didn't see Mrs. Tonlic driving in the drive way, so she rang the doorbell. Finally I brushed my thoughts away and walked to the door.

"Hey Christina are you ready," a lady with curly brown hair that was to her chin, and also had blond highlights asked me?

"Yes Mrs. Tonlic," I answered as I quickly grabbed my old school bag which was right next to the door, it was filled with stuff animals to play with the kids, and slung the bag over my shoulder.

"The kids are so excited for you to baby-sit," Mrs. Tonlic said as we walked towards the car. I blushed at the comment as I open the door. When I was about to go in the car the kids jumped from there hiding places in the back.

"Boo," they giggled. One of the kids was a little girl who had very light blond hair with brown eyes. For some reason I always thought it was unique to have blond hair and brown eyes or brown hair and blue eyes; I don't know why though. The other one was a bit older than his sister, and he had brown hair and hazel eyes. They both looked different except they had the same body shape which was very skinny, with a small nose, but not to small, and big innocent eyes that had long eye lashes. The boy was six and the girl was four.

"Hi you two how are you," I went inside Mrs. Tonlic red corvette and sat down.

"We are great now because you are here," the little girl smiled.

"Yeah I can't wait till mom leaves," the boy giggled. Their mom just smiled as she started to drive out of the driveway.

"Did you bring the stuff animals," the girl asked as she and her brother settled in their seats.

"Yes I did," I grinned.

"Yippee," the boy exclaimed! It only took one minutes to get to there house because it was only a block away. So we were now driving in their garage. The two kids stormed out of the car and ran inside the house.

"I hope they won't be bad for you," Mrs. Tonlic told me as we walked towards the door.

"Don't worry they won't," I promised. We walked into the house and we entered a little hallway. I followed Mrs. Tonlic to the kitchen, which took me a few paces forward and turned right.

"I would give them lunch in about fifteen minutes, and you don't have to worry about dinner, I'll be home by then. Well is that it," Mrs. Tonlic started to explain everything I needed to know before she left

"Yep I got everything," the kids were right next to me and couldn't wait to see what stuff animals I brought today.

"Ok you guys have fun. Jack and Lucy you two better behave," she ordered her kids.

"Yes mom," the two reply as they headed me to there playroom. While we were walking there I heard Mrs. Tonlic shut the door, and start her car.

"You two want to play stuff animals right," I asked the two adorable kids?

"Of course silly," Jack laughed "Why wouldn't we?"

"Yeah silly," Lucy giggled at the word silly.

"Just making sure," I answered them.

"I'm so excited to see what you brought today," Jack said as we enter the playroom.

"Me too," Lucy jumped up and down from being excited.

"Here you go," I dropped my book bag down on the ground and the two started to zip open the pockets.

_Chapter 16:_ Playing With the Kids

The kids and I just finished eating lunch and we were now playing stuff animals.

"Hello doggie," Lucy pretended that her pink rabbit was talking to my husky stuff animal.

"Hey Bunny want to play," I moved the dog closer to her rabbit.

"Sure let's play jumpy," she made her bunny jump up and down.

"Here comes T-rex," Jack moved his dark green T-rex to where our animals were playing.

"Oh no there is a T-rex," I made my shrieking voice "Please don't hurt me."

"Don't worry I am the good T-rex," he made a nice voice for the T-rex.

"If you are good then you will play jumpy too," Lucy hoped her bunny around in circles.

"Ok then I will show you," Jack also made his animal jump.

"He's good," Lucy pretended to have the bunny whispered into the husky's ear.

"Let's see if he will be our friend then," I said.

"Good idea," the bunny then moved to talk to Jack's stuff animal "Do you want to be my friend?"

"Sure and I will be the husky's friend too," Jack's T-rex hugged our stuff animals.

"Yes," I had the husky pipe up. Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring.

"I wonder who that could be," Jack question as he started to get up.

"You two stay there I will see who it is," I walked slowly towards the door, but I made sure I wasn't in the other person's view. I wasn't allowed to open the door while I was babysitting or when I was home alone. Taking a little peak I saw a handsome guy with dirty blond hair and he looked like a model. I wander what he wants? Oh well better get back to the kids, I thought to myself. When I got back to the playroom the two were still playing stuff animals.

"Who was that," Lucy looked up from playing.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Hey are animals are doing the funky dance," the children giggled after Jack said that. I made a pretend laugh, but I was really thinking about the guy who looked like a model, there was something about him that I did not like. Instead of worrying about him I shrugged off the feeling and started playing with the kids again because if I keep on thinking about that, the children would notice so they would start to worry.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16:_ Playing With the Kids

The kids and I just finished eating lunch and we were now playing stuff animals.

"Hello doggie," Lucy pretended that her pink rabbit was talking to my husky stuff animal.

"Hey Bunny want to play," I moved the dog closer to her rabbit.

"Sure let's play jumpy," she made her bunny jump up and down.

"Here comes T-rex," Jack moved his dark green T-rex to where our animals were playing.

"Oh no there is a T-rex," I made my shrieking voice "Please don't hurt me."

"Don't worry I am the good T-rex," he made a nice voice for the T-rex.

"If you are good then you will play jumpy too," Lucy hoped her bunny around in circles.

"Ok then I will show you," Jack also made his animal jump.

"He's good," Lucy pretended to have the bunny whispered into the husky's ear.

"Let's see if he will be our friend then," I said.

"Good idea," the bunny then moved to talk to Jack's stuff animal "Do you want to be my friend?"

"Sure and I will be the husky's friend too," Jack's T-rex hugged our stuff animals.

"Yes," I had the husky pipe up. Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring.

"I wonder who that could be," Jack question as he started to get up.

"You two stay there I will see who it is," I walked slowly towards the door, but I made sure I wasn't in the other person's view. I wasn't allowed to open the door while I was babysitting or when I was home alone. Taking a little peak I saw a handsome guy with dirty blond hair and he looked like a model. I wander what he wants? Oh well better get back to the kids, I thought to myself. When I got back to the playroom the two were still playing stuff animals.

"Who was that," Lucy looked up from playing.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Hey are animals are doing the funky dance," the children giggled after Jack said that. I made a pretend laugh, but I was really thinking about the guy who looked like a model, there was something about him that I did not like. Instead of worrying about him I shrugged off the feeling and started playing with the kids again because if I keep on thinking about that, the children would notice so they would start to worry.


	17. Chapter 17

**Fan fic of Maximum Ride**

_Chapter 17_: Going Back Home

"I'm home," a shout came through the house.

"Oh man," Jack complained.

"Let's hide," Lucy squeaked.

"Well I'll see you guys later," I started to pick the stuff animals up.

"No you are supposed to hide with us," Lucy begged as she tugged on my shirt.

"Hello anyone here," Mrs. Tonlic yelled again?

"Yes we are in the playroom," I answered back.

"Darn, now you are defiantly leaving," Jack mumbled "I wish you can stay here forever!"

"Me too," Lucy agreed.

"Aw you guys are so sweet," I smiled down at them.

"What have you two been up too," their mom was now standing by the door grinning at them "Did you have fun?"

"I had a lot of fun," Lucy ran to give her mom a hug.

"Does Christina have to leave," Jack asked.

"Well I bet Christina has stuff to do," Mrs. Tonlic told them "Now help her clean up the mess so we can take her home."

"Now I will never clean up the mess so she can stay here forever and ever," Jack giggled.

"And ever and ever and ever and ever," Lucy repeated. Mrs. Tonlic looked up at me; her face was all lit up.

"Then we will have to have her over again if you clean up," Mrs. Tonlic said.

"Ok then," Jack groaned.

"Fine," Lucy headed back to the stuff animal mess.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Mrs. Tonlic informed us before she left. I was extremely happy that we only took out my stuff animals, so all we had to do was put them back in my book bag.

"Let's see if we can clean this up in five minutes," I tried to make it sound like a game.

"I say it will be done in three minutes," Jack bet.

"No we will get it done in one minute," Lucy said.

"One minute? Then we are really fast," I tried to sound like she was right "Right now it is 5:55." I looked up at a clock that was shape as Mickey Mouse and was on the blue wall.

"Then let's see who is right," Jack started to put the stuff animals in his arms in my book bag.

"Ok we better hurry," I declared. So we all grabbed the stuff animals as fast as we could and put it in my book bag.

"We are done," Lucy cheered "Let's see how many minutes it took us." I looked up at the clock and it read 5:59.

"It took us four minutes to clean up," I stated "That means no one was right."

"Darn," Jack said as he and Lucy started to walk out of the playroom and headed to the kitchen. I put my book bag on my shoulder and followed them.

"Are you guys ready," Mrs. Tonlic asked?

"Yes we are," Lucy's blue eyes were becoming watery "I don't want her to leave."

"I know dear, but you will see her again," Mrs. Tonlic promised.

"Good," Lucy's face beamed up again.

"Let's all get in the car then," Mrs. Tonlic grabbed the keys. The children ran to the garage while Mrs. Tonlic gave me the money.

"Thank you," I smiled at her. For some reason I never glanced at the money until I was in my house; I just think it is polite if I look at it later.

"No thank you," Mrs. Tonlic said as we then went to the garage. We got in her car and drove away from her house. While we drove towards my house another car was about to go past us. For some reason it caught the corner of my eye. The same guy that I saw earlier was driving the car and was staring directly at me, which was sort of scary. I also notice there were some other people in the back, at least they look like they were humans, I couldn't get a better look because we past by the car quickly and the windows were very dark. No sooner did we get in the car then we were at my house. I got out of the red corvette.

"Bye Christina," the kid's wave.

"Bye," I waved back. I ran to the side door and before I went inside I gave one finally wave goodbye. Then I turned the handle and went inside before I closed the door. When the car drove out of the drive way I looked at the money and notice that Mrs. Tonlic gave me $70 which was too much. Unlike other teens I felt horrible getting over paid. I would give Mrs. Tonlic the money that she shouldn't have paid me back when I see her again.

"I'm home," I yelled and then my mind went back to Iggy. Is he ok? Did he leave? Before waiting for a reply from my mom I ran towards my room.

_Srry about posting ch. 16 again, i just notice that i put ch. 16 with 15 in ch. 15. If that makes sense lol!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_: Fang's Reply

"Iggy," I whispered as I walked into my room "Are you still here?"

"Of course I am," Iggy got up from underneath the bed "Did you have fun babysitting.

"Ah it was ok," then in a flash I remembered the model guy "Iggy I hope this won't worry you, but I think I saw an Eraser today."

"What," Iggy looked directly at me?

"While I was babysitting someone rang the doorbell I looked to see who it was and a blond hair guy who looked like a model was standing by the doorway," I told him.

"This is not good," Iggy frowned "I may have to leave soon."

"But why, it might not have been an Eraser," I tried to persuade him.

"I'm not taking my chances," Iggy flat out told me "I might leave tonight."

"Wait let me see if Fang emailed us back," I ran to the computer hoping that he did. I popped up Fang's blog and check the emails. I scrolled down the page until I saw the email I wrote to him, and sure enough below the email I wrote, was his reply. I quickly read what he wrote:

Dear Iggy,

Thank god you are ok! I'm at a park right now. I am fine, and I have the rest of the flock with me. Where did I see you last? Reply soon, Max is going crazy on me because I lost you.

-Fang

"He replied," I yelped.

"What? Read out loud what he type," Iggy was impatient to know what Fang wrote. So I told him Fang's reply.

"One thing Iggy if we tell Fang where we are won't the Erasers know where we are too," I asked him?

"Ah you are right. I got to think of something to tell Fang where I am in a code that only he would know," Iggy signed.

"Um…..." I tried to think of something. Iggy and I sat there for five minutes without saying anything, just trying to think of a plan.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_: What to do?

"I give up," I was now sitting on my computer chair. We couldn't figure out a way to tell Fang where we are without letting the Erasers know the location too.

"I would let them know where I am, but if I do the Erasers will probably harm you and your family," Iggy signed as he fell on top of my bed.

"Is there anyway we could give them a sign that only they would know that it is you," I question.

"Well they do know I like bombs and explosions, but the Erasers will surly see that too," Iggy was about to give up.

"Wait I have an idea," I suddenly sprang off the seat "It's almost Forth of July so people are selling fireworks. If we set them off then maybe your flock will come here, and the Erasers will probably just think it is people celebrating Forth of July early."

"That actually almost sounds like a good plan," Iggy frowned "How the heck are we going to get the fire works?"

"I never said I was a genius," I scorned "Isn't there anyway we can sneak in and get the fireworks?" Iggy then sat up on the bed with a smirk on his face. "What are you thinking? I was just kidding about sneaking in. There is no way I am getting caught!"

"Oh come on you haven't even heard my plan," Iggy commented.

"Whatever," I crossed my arms.

"I could fly over there when it is very dark and steal some," Iggy told me.

"Oh no way," I snapped!

"Why not," Iggy tried to hold back his anger.

"One it is illegal two," I took a deep breath knowing that Iggy wouldn't be happy about what I was going to say "How can you find this place if you can't see?"

"I can fly you up in the sky, and you can tell me where to go," Iggy yelled.

"But aren't I to heavy for you," I asked?

"If that doesn't work then what are we going to do," I could tell Iggy was furious now.

"I…..I don't know," I was really sad for Iggy. Again there was silence I looked up at Iggy and his forehead had lines on it from him concentrating really hard. Then my brain clicked. "Well I can ask my mom if she could get some fireworks for 'Fourth of July'."

"Why didn't we think about that earlier," Iggy shook his head "Can we get them today?"

"Well I have to ask my mom first," I told him.

"Then why are you standing here still," my anger boiled up again, but instead of shouting I went out of my room.

"Mom where are you," I shouted as I ran down the stairs to our main floor.

"Christina, don't shout for me next time come and find me," I heard a voice down in the basement. I quickly went down another flight of stairs until I was in the basement. When I was downstairs I saw my mom, and the rest of my family watching T.V. on our big screen while they were eating dinner. "What do you need," my mom looked up from the T.V.

"Well I was wondering if we could get fireworks for Fourth of July tonight, because if we don't get them soon they might all be sold out," I tried to act casual.

"All ready done," my mom replied and went back to eating.

"Really when," I urged on?

"A couple, of days a go while you were playing with Ellen," my mom took another bite of her spaghetti.

"Oh, so where did you put them," I question. My mom looked at me again, but this time she gave me the weird look like 'why are you asking these questions'. I then started to get really hot even though the basement was very cool, because I was worried about getting caught.

"In the garage, why do you want to know," my mom kept on staring at me, making me even more nervous.

"Just wandering, I guess I am just really excited about Fourth of July. You know that I like fireworks," I lied.

"Oh ok. So how was babysitting," yes I thought, I didn't get caught.

"It was good," I started towards the stairs.

"You're not going to talk about it," my mom asked "How were the kids?"

"They were good. Nope not really," I giggled.

"Ok then, well when you want dinner it is in the refrigerator," my mom said.

"Thanks," I ran up the stairs to the middle floor, than I went up the other flight of stairs. I walked into my room with a smile on my face.

"So how did it go," Iggy asked?

"Really good, supposedly we already have fireworks, so we don't have to worry about getting some," I signed with relief.

"That's good to hear. So where are they," Iggy wondered?

"It's somewhere in the garage," I answered.

"Let's get them," Iggy scratched his neck.

"Now, why," my smile vanish. I have notice when Iggy wanted to do something he wanted to do it now!

"I want to see them, I have to see if they are perfect enough to shoot them tonight," Iggy stated.

"What, tonight! And how the heck can you see them," I totally just realized what I said last was not good.

"Yes tonight and no of course you know I can't see, so stop rubbing that in my face. Just go get them," Iggy turned his back on me.

"I...I'm sorry I didn't mean that," I stammered.

"Will you get them," Iggy growled.


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20_: The Fireworks

I ran out of my room, embarrassed making a remark about his blindness again. When I got to the garage I started to look around for the fireworks. I checked many places before I found the box. It was on top of the roller skates cupboard. After grabbing the fireworks I went back inside. I checked the kitchen and the hallway to see if anyone was there before I dashed to my room. If I got caught with the fireworks, I would get busted and our plan would have been ruin. Finally I got to my room.

"I got them," I mumbled as I walked towards him and gave him the box. He just grabbed it out of my hands, not saying a word. Great I thought, I sure did it good this time. Iggy went next to my bed, the side that was not facing the door to the hallway, and there he sat down. He opened the wrapping thing that covered the fireworks, and took the first firework out of the basket. Iggy held the firework carefully like a baby as he traced his fingers over every inch on the firework. When he was done examining it Iggy put it down on the floor and did the same exact thing to the rest of the fireworks.

"Great," Iggy groaned.

"What," I jumped.

"These won't be bright enough for the flock to see," Iggy stated.

"Well we don't want to bring to much attention anyway," I told him.

"I might be able to make it brighter though," Iggy thought.

"That's too dangerous," I was worried that he would get hurt.

"I can do it, believe me I can because I made more dangerous stuff than brighter and bigger fireworks," Iggy started to pick up some fireworks.

"Like what," I asked not really sure if he was telling the truth.

"Bombs," he answered.

"What! But how," I was really shocked.

"I taught myself," he started to say "When you have people chasing you, you kind of learn how to make weapons."

"Oh I see," I couldn't even imagine living a life like his "You know it would be better if you work on this in my closet because you are most likely not to be found."

"A closet," he questioned me?

"Don't worry it is a big closet so you have room," I commented as I keel next to him "So what can I carry?"

"Um," he picked up four of the small fireworks "Can you carry these?"

"Sure," I grabbed the fireworks from him and went towards my closet. I placed the fireworks carefully on the white carpet in my closet. When I turned around he was right behind me. "Right in there."

"Thanks…." Iggy place the other fireworks right besides the ones I put down.

"Is there anymore I can carry," I asked?

"No just make sure no one comes in the closet," he walked past me to get the rest of the fireworks. _Man I would have liked to see him working on the fireworks. _

"Hey I have to eat dinner first," I strode into my room until I was right next to him "do you want some?"

"I'm busy, maybe later," Iggy went around me as he took the rest of the fireworks to my closet. _He is as cold as ice!! Take a deep breath, let's not blow up_.

"Fine, then see you later," I said under my breath as I stormed out of my room. 


	21. Chapter 21

_** Chapter 21**_**: Iggy Suddenly Is Happy Again**

"Goodnight Christina," my mom said as she hugged me goodnight.

"Night," I went inside my room and went to my twin size bed. To the right there was a drawer, and on top of it I found the book I have been reading 'Daughter of the moon' it was the last book to the series. I grabbed the book and fell on top of my bed. Number 174 was the page I last read at, and that was the page I flipped to. I really enjoyed reading 'Daughters of the moon' series because they had mystery, romance, fantasy, and so much more in them. Almost about to flip the page I heard someone calling my name.

"Christina lights out," my dad's voice boomed out of my door.

"Dad," I yelled back.

"Do we have to go over this again?"

"No, sorry," I apologized. Knowing that he wouldn't leave until I turned of the lights, I got up and flicked the lights off. I stood by my door until I heard my dad's footsteps going away towards his room. Ha I got you, I thought to myself. I was turning back to my bed when someone was standing right there. Man I was so close to yelling my head off, but I notice it was only Iggy.

"Did I scare you," a smile crossed his face. Great a tiny sound most have gotten out.

"No what do you want," I ordered as I stepped around him to get to my bed.

"I'm almost done fixing the fireworks," he announced "Only a couple of minutes left.

"Ok," what else did you want I thought, "Is that it?"

"I just heard voices and decided to see, I mean hear what it was," Iggy started to smirk, "You sure didn't turn off those lights now did you?" At that moment I was totally confused one minute Iggy was angry and the next he was teasing me.

"Your point,"

"Nothing," he started to say, "Just be ready for the show, and don't fall asleep." Iggy then walked back to my closet. I will say when I can fall asleep or not, I was still steaming of how he treated me earlier on. Again I began to read the book.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22: **_**Time for the Show**

"Christina, Christina," a voice called my name invading the vision I was having from reading the book. I put my book down to see Iggy right there.

"Iggy I was getting to a good part," I was about to go on, but than curiosity caught my attention.

"The fireworks are done," he smiled.

"It's about time," I mention as I placed a bookmark in my book and rested my book back on the dresser. Also on the dresser there was a white ipod radio which I looked upon to see what time it was. 11:45 was what I read on the clock.

"I just got one question. Can we shoot them off on your roof?"

"That would wake up my parents!"

"But they could go wrong if we don't do it perfectly," a frown came upon his face "If one thing goes horrible the whole plan does."

"What is the difference of doing it on the ground outside," I was about to go on, but I stopped myself, "Ok lets go, we can go out of my window."

"Meet me up there I have to get the fireworks," Iggy smiled. When he left to get the stuff I went towards my two big windows. I open the one on the right all the way open and after that I pulled the screen off. Carefully I place the screen on the porch, away where we would be getting out. I than quickly grabbed some pillows and stuffed them under my bed, and I placed a doll, with brown hair, under my covers except the hair. I did that just in case if my parents were to go into my room they would think I was in bed. Just as I was on top of the roof Iggy came at the window.

"Do you need me to hold the fireworks while you get out?"

"Nope I'm good," he stepped out of the window and stood next to me, "Let's get up higher."

"Um ok," I looked down at the ground praying that we would not fall. Before we headed up I closed my shades over the window, and shut the window so there was only a tiny crack in it, so we could go back in, and my parents wouldn't notice it was open. Just when we were going to make the top of the roof my foot lost its grip and I was about to fall back. I made a little shriek and before I knew I wasn't going to fall. A hand that was strong and firm had grabbed my wrist. I open my eyes which had been closed and looked up to see the owner of the hand, Iggy.

"Jeez you are so clumsy," even though he made a rude remark I could tell that he was concern.

"You could let go now I'm alright," he still held a firm grip on my wrist. With that said he let go and place his new creation down on the roof.

"You can sit while I set it up." I quickly sat down, and with interest watched him work with the fireworks. After a couple of minutes I got so bored that I laid down and looked at the night sky filled with bright stars. My eyes were started to get heavy when I felt Iggy's hand patting my arm.

"You better get up it is going to explode any minute,"

"And why does that not sound good to me," I remarked as I quickly sat up. Right when Iggy sat next to me his creation went off. It shot up in the dark sky, and than it exploded into many different colors. Yellow, red, green, any other color you can name was floating in the sky. A smile spread across my face, it was so beautiful. Just in a blinking eye a new picture appeared in the sky, which was made by the fireworks; one image was a shape of a hawk. That imagine stunned me, one because I never had seen fireworks that made a hawk, and it also reminded me of Iggy.

"Iggy how did you do that the one with a hawk,"

"That's my little secret," he faced me. Even though I know he couldn't see me through his silver eyes it seemed as he was watching me with them, going deep inside my eyes. I rapidly looked away, with nervousness I started to shake.

"Are you cold?"

"No I am fine," I yawned.

"Are you sure I could grab you a blanket,"

"Hey do you think your flock will notice this," I was trying to change the subject.

"They better," There was a moment of silence between us. I was watching the show in the sky still amaze of how pretty they were. It really annoyed me that I didn't know what Iggy did to the fireworks to make them more gorgeous, bigger, and colorful. Before I even notice I was falling asleep, my head slipping towards Iggy's left shoulder. He put his arm over my shoulder, and I was fast asleep. Iggy sat there until the fireworks were over. When they were Iggy was thinking about picking me up and taking me to my room, but he was afraid he would drop me because he couldn't see his surroundings.

"Christina, Christina," Iggy softly whispered.

"Yes mom? I don't want to go to school," I mumbled.

"Come on I am just going to take you to your bed," he started to shake my shoulders gently.

"Ok, ok I'm awake," I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms over my head.

"CHRISTINA we better get to your room incase if your parents check on you," Iggy whispered harshly in my ear. I open my eyes wide open to see that I was still on top of the roof. My brain flashed back what had happen, and I almost screamed out loud that I had fallen asleep on the roof. Not only is it safe up there, but if I had stayed up there until morning my parents would have notice I was gone.

"Ok let's go," I started down, but than stopped to look at Iggy. He just stood there not moving a muscle.

"Iggy why are you not moving your big fat butt down here,"

"I'm going to stay here to wait for my flock,"

"But what if they don't come,"

"Just go!" I could tell he didn't want to believe that would happen.

"Fine I will," I yelled, but than added softly, "If you need me I'll be in my room. I'll still leave my window crack." I waited for an answer, but when there were none I started down again.

Right when I was about to got through the window which I had just open up Iggy yelled, "Goodnight, hope you liked the fireworks."

"Night Iggy, and I thought the fireworks were brilliant!" Slowly I close the window just enough that there was a crack left, and I staggered to m bed. Flop, I jumped onto the bed, and I pushed off the doll while I grabbed my pillows where I placed it underneath my head. Never had my twin size bed felt so comfy because I was sound asleep when the clock struck another minute.


	23. Chapter 23

_** Chapter 23: **_**Another Bad Dream**

"Welcome child," the same lady in my other dream spoke up in still silence, "Its time for you to wake up and smell the roses." She laughed at her stupid joke.

"You," I screamed, I tried to get up, but my arms and legs were disobeying me. I lifted my chin to look down at my ankles and notice they were chained. Shocked I looked at my left and right wrist, and they both were also chained up like my ankles. The lady laughed as she saw me struggle.

"Not having fun now are you," the lady smirk.

"What do you want from me, you...you slimy frog!" I didn't know why I said that, because I thought that frogs were pretty cool.

The lady looked completely different from a frog though. She was extremely gorgeous that she looked like a swan. I looked up to her beautiful pale face and her deep blue eyes look like there were massive waves in them. Good I thought, she took it the way I thought she would.

"Listen you brat, you better be nice to me or you will get the worst treatment ever. Do you want me to turn you into a frog, or even worse a toad? I would be more than glad to do so, and then you would see who the slimy frog is," She steamed.

"No wait a minute a frog doesn't suit you well. Um let's see something that is horrible and ugly, who likes making someone's life miserable. Ah ha I got it a leech. Now that is perfect," I giggled glad I would succeed making her angry.

"That is it! You are going to get it! The others wanted to use you, but no I had to stick up for you. Heck they can do anything to you that they want see if I care. Thinking that you would be a wonderful daughter, but I would rather have a leech as a daughter," she screamed so loud that my ears started to ring.

"Let's see them try. They will never touch a finger on me! Iggy will save me, him and the flock. You guys are doom! Wow I am so glad I will never be your daughter because a leech is a better mother than you," the lady went towards me and put her face looking down at me. She grabbed my chin so I wouldn't be able to move my head.

"Listen here child and listen well. Soon there will be no more flock, they will be gone forever. It is time for their kind to be over with. You want to hear the best part? No, well good more the reason to tell you. You are the bait. They are coming for you right now, and when get a hold of them, they will be squash," I had enough over her squeaky voice, so I spite in her face.

"Gross! You unbearable child," she left go of my chin as she wiped her left eye. I smiled because I nailed her in the eye, serves her right. "Hector! Get over here," she yelled.

I tried to move my head, but I was starting to get a headache. The women's voice was too annoying. I did though hear hard footsteps coming closer and closer towards us. A shadow fell over me.

"Yes Ms. Gardina," a low voice bellowed out? Yes I thought to myself, I finally know her name.

"This child," she pointed at me, "Do what ever you want. I had enough of her!" With that she stormed out.

"Man what did you do to her? She never gets that mad," the voice sounded like it belonged to a man.


	24. Chapter 24

_** Chapter 24: **_**Meeting the Flock**

"Oh my, gosh it is so good to see you Iggy!" A high pitched voice spoke. I started to awake from my dream. The voices were waking me up. If it wasn't for the dream I would be angry that I was being awaken from my beauty sleep, but I was so thankful I was out of that dream. It had felt so real, too real!

"Shush we don't want to wake her up, and we defiantly don't want her parents in here," I recognize that voice, it was Iggy speaking. I was about to stir up, but someone else spoke up and he was talking about me.

"Looks like Iggy has gotten himself a girlfriend," a voice laughed.

"Gasman," Iggy shrieked and it sounded like he gave him a soft punch.

"You know how to pick out girls don't you Iggy," another voice spoke up.

"FANG," two voices howled. One voice was Iggy and another sounded like it was from a girl. I couldn't help from smiling; thank goodness my face was facing down in the pillow so that it was covered. I don't know how they thought of me as cute because my hair was probably messy, and they couldn't see my face.

"Maybe we should leave," the girl who yelled at Fang before spoke up. My smile disappeared. Would Iggy leave without saying good bye to me?

"That's a good idea. I don't want her to get deeper in our problems. We defiantly don't want the Flyboys to come here," I almost gagged when Iggy agreed with the girl.

"Do we have to." Another girl complained the one who had a high pitch voice, "I'm so hungry maybe she will give us food." You go girl, I almost yelled.

"Yeah we have been flying all night going towards the fireworks," I was surprise that another person spoke up, it sounded like a little girl. In my head I counted all the new voices I heard and calculated five. A warm fuzzy feeling went inside my stomach. The whole flock was here safe in my room!

"I will not go either without a rest, and maybe a few bites of food," darn it I almost screamed as I heard another voice. He must have forgotten to tell me about another boy in his flock.

"Come on Max and Iggy it can't do any difference to stay here a bit longer," I heard Fang's voice.

"Um you guys I think she is awake," the younger girl spoke up. Crap she caught me. Might as well pretend I was just waking up,

"It seems like she has been awake for our whole decision," the girl said. Ok how would she have known that? She couldn't read my mind, so how else would she know?

_Excuses me, but I can read your mind._ Ok Iggy really has to explain everything he knows. Even though I couldn't see them staring at me I felt their eyes burning down at me.

"What the heck is going on in here," I mumbled as I covered the blanket over my head, my face still to the pillow. Huh that was funny I don't remember putting the covers over me at all. Did Iggy do that last night?

"The flock is here," Iggy pronounce. I turned over on my back so my face was right next to the blanket. I didn't want them to see me without cover up. The way Iggy talked about them, they were like kings and queens.

_We don't care what you look like. Believe me, we probably looked worse._

"Are you going to get up," Iggy sounded a bit impatient.

"Yep I am coming just had to wake up,"

"Ah her bed looks so comfortable compared to the trees we slept in," a guy's voice coldly remarked. I than felt something jump on the bed, and yelped from being surprise.

"Total get off her bed," Max ordered.

"She doesn't mind now do you," I already had my blanket flipped off me when he jumped on, and I was looking directly at a Scottish terrier.

"Th…the dog can speak," I blurted out.

"Why does everyone suppose I can't speak because I am a dog," Total asked?

"Iggy you didn't explain everything now did you," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hi, my name is Nudge," the high pitch voice stopped me from saying more. She was African American and had brown eyes with curly brown hair that had blond highlight in it.

"Nice to meet you Nudge my name is…" I didn't get to finish my sentence.

"It's Christina! Iggy already told us. I think that is a very pretty name! Speaking about pretty I think your room is too," Nudge eyes started to sparkle.

"Nudge try not to bite her ears off," Max commented. I looked her over and notice that she had dirty blond hair with brown eyes. She had a few freckles on her face.

"Don't worry Christina probably talks as much as Nudge does," Iggy laughed as I gave him a stern, but teasing look.

"I'm Gasman," a boy with blond hair and blue eyes announced, "And my sister's name is Angel." He pointed to a girl that has the same traits as him, blond curly hair and blue eyes.

"You're the one that can read minds," I smile at her.

She held Max's hand as she replied. "Yep that's me,"

"Let me guess the other two are Max and Fang," I asked?

"Yeah you got that right," Nudge leaped in the air. Fang had dark black hair with serious dark eyes and olive skin.

"Looks like you met the whole flock," Max stated.

"Do you have any food, Gasman asked?

"Um hum, I answered, "The only bad thing is that my mom and brothers are probably down there. Hey do you guys have the same appetite as Iggy does?" I recalled Iggy eating so much soup on top of cereal.

"Yes we do," Gasman answered. Oh no my parents would notice all the food gone, even if they were the foods they don't eat.

_You know you can say no._ I looked directly at Angel, her blue eyes so innocent. _I know, but I can't leave you guys starving_ I said in my mind.

"It's alright we can get our own food," It was like Max was reading my mind too.

"Wait just let me think. I can get you guys some food," I replied of course not knowing how to get them food.

"We have to go anyway," Iggy agreed with Max.

"IGGY would you just let me think," I threw my pillow at him. It hit him flat in the face and we all burst out laughing.

"Just you wait Christina I'll get you back for that," he laughed.

"Christina what is that entire racket," my mom hollered from downstairs?

"Nothing mom,"

"Oh Christina before I forget to tell you, the boys and I are going to David's soccer game. Would you like to come? We are leaving in fifteen minutes." A perfect idea just flicked into my head.

"Nope,"

"Come on Christina, you are not going to be doing anything why don't you come?"

"Mom I really don't want to go. I'm just not in the mood ok. Maybe the next game,"

"Fine," I heard my mom sign loudly.

"But that sounds like fun," Nudge complained.

"I got an idea you guys. Since my family is not going to be home I can order pizza." The three younger ones looked like they were going to burst from happiness.

"Pizza sounds good," Gasman smiled.

"Ok good," I closed my eyes praising myself for thinking of something.

"So what should we do while we wait," Max asked. For some reason I had a feeling that Max didn't like me.

"Well what ever you want, as long as you don't get caught from my family or make a mess," I answered, "I better get dress."


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25:**_

I was now wearing a pink and white striped halter shirt that had a lacy pattern at the bottom of it. The shirt also had a lacy white bow. For bottoms I was wearing blue jean shorts. Cover up was on my face, and I was now brushing my light brown hair. Nudge was standing right next to me talking while she watched me brush my hair.

"So what do you usually do on summer vacation?"

"I usually hang out with my best friends Melissa and Lora,"

"Where are they at?"

"Melissa is visiting her family in Colorado and Lora went to Jamaica."

"Ah I always wanted to go to Jamaica,"

"I'm all done with my hair," the bangs were flipped to the left side of my forehead.

"That looks really nice,"

"Thanks!" I smiled at Nudge, "You know I can do your hair if you want me to."

"Ah, really that would be great!"

"I may not be the greatest, because I never do anyone's hair, except my own,"

"You will do a fantastic job!"

"Ok then," I then looked at her hair and notice it was a bit oily, "Hey when was the last time you bathed?"

"Um I'm not sure," Nudge seemed to be a bit embarrassed, "The flock and I have been busy." I crinkled my nose just at the thought of not taking a shower for a day, I was surprise that I didn't smell bad odor from them. "Hey can we all take a shower here!" Nudge's brown eyes were big and pleading.

"Sure you guys can while we wait for the pizza, if my family ever leaves so then I can call the pizza place."

"Yes!" Nudge cheered.

"Hush," I reminded her that we needed to be quiet.

"Christina," I cringed at the sound of my name hoping that my mom didn't hear Nudge.

"Yes mom," Oh no I heard footsteps coming up the steps.

"You guys we have to hide," I was thankful to hear Iggy say that to his flock. When I looked back to the spot where Nudge was a second a go, there was nothing. I smiled as I notice my shower curtain was moving. Quickly I went to my room, and to my surprise I didn't see anyone in my room.

"We are leaving," my mom announced as she entered my room, "Are you sure you don't want to go? And what are you doing just standing there?"

"Yes I am sure. I was thinking where I should start cleaning up," I tried to cover up.

"What, you clean? What do you want," my mom seemed like she was staring straight into my soul.

"Nothing mom, I promise," I looked at her eyebrows because I couldn't lie while looking in her eyes.

"Well ok then. We will be back at two o'clock," my mom left my room, "Bye."

"See you later mom," I casually closed my door. I almost jumped up with excitement that I didn't get caught, but I reminded myself I had to be quiet until they were out of the door. Bringing my ear to my door, I listen to my mom yell at my brothers that it was time to leave.

"Coming," their voices swarmed into my ear.

"Bye Christina," my mom yelled before they were out of the door. As soon as the garage door shut and the car engine started I yelped with success.

"Time for pizza!" Nudge excitedly announced.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Srry u guys my chapters are taking so long, its just i have been sssooo busy. Thanks 4 reading my story, and hopefully u like it.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Too Many Emotions

Chapter 26: Too Many Emotions 

"I can't believe we ate eight large boxes of pizza," I shook my head in disbelief. 

"You mean that we did," Gasman giggled, "You only had three slices."

"That was very good," Angel licked her fingers, "Thanks Max for paying for the pizza." Even though I was happy that I didn't have to pay for all that pizza I was curious of how Max had gotten the money. Also when I offered to pay, she had quickly jumped up, and in a rude tone told me that she would take care of it. 

"You're welcome Angel. Well I'm off to take a shower." Everyone else had taken a shower before the pizza came. I had given Angel and Nudge some of my clothes. Gasman was wearing my older brother's old clothing; the others were wearing my parent's old clothing. 

"Well I better clean up the mess," I got up from the table.

"I'm finally stuff," Gasman commented and belched. 

"That was a three," I blurted out as I started to pick up the cardboard boxes that used to have pizza in them. 

"What?" Iggy asked. 

"Oh," I started to blush as I realized what I had did was stupid and gross, "My friends and I rate each others burps. I said that Gasman only got a three on his." Everyone stared at me, and I starting to feel more embarrassed with every minute that passed by. 

"That is so cool that you guys do that!" I almost hugged Gasman for getting rid of that moment, "We should start doing that. Ok Christina what is this one?" Gasman burped really loud.

"Four and one half I grinned as I stacked all the boxes and carried it to the garage door. When I turned around and came back inside, Iggy was waiting for me by the door. His long lean body was leaning against the door frame. "You need anything?"

"Well not really. I just, well, I just want to say thank you for everything you are doing. Also that we are going to be leaving soon." I folded my arms and rolled my eyes. Like Iggy could read my mind or see me he went on, "Now don't give me that attitude Christina. I know you are upset, and to be honest I don't want to go either." My heart skipped a beat when he said that, but I also wondered why he would want to stay here. "I….really well what I'm trying to say is that you are a cool human."

"Thanks Iggy," I sarcastically commented. 

"You were really nice in letting us stay, and I don't want you or your family to get hurt. If we stay here long they will find us, and you could get hurt. I don't think I could bare yo… an innocent people getting hurt. Not like how we got hurt." I was impressed that he was sharing his emotions, so not Iggy.

"Iggy will I ever see you guys again?"

"Christina I don't know. We don't even know what we do past two day a head. To be honest this most likely will be our last goodbye when we leave." My lip started to quiver and I didn't know why.

"When are you guys leaving?"

"That's all up to Max." There was totally silence as we just stood there. Finally Iggy moved from the door frame and let me in. Quickly he whispered, "Just don't tell the younger ones, they are enjoying themselves and we don't want to ruin that." 

"You can trust me Iggy I won't say a word." I whispered, "Just let me take you guys to one of my favorite places before you guys leave, please."

"Like what," Iggy raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe, bowling, ice skating, or the park."

"Defiantly no to the ice skating, but you should ask Max about the other two." Iggy signed, "We better get back to the flock before they wonder what happened to us." 

"You go ahead I just remember that I should check if we got mail," I lied; I knew the mailman didn't come until around four o'clock, but how would Iggy know?

"Ok meet you back in later," he walked back into the kitchen. I closed the door to the house and open the garage door. I needed to think before I went back inside. Once the garage door was up all the way I walked on the driveway that was made out of grey/white concert. The concert was warm beneath my feet from the sun. Stretching my arms enjoying the heat of the sun on my skin I walked towards the mail box just incase the flock was watching me. As I slowly padded my mind was going crazy. I was having fixed emotions boiling inside me, and I didn't like it. Not only did I dislike not knowing what I'm feeling, but I didn't like the feeling inside my stomach. What was wrong with me? I mean it is ok to be concern about the flock, but it felt like my emotions were deeper then that. When I reached the mailbox my hand grasp the lid, and I opened it while I pretended to look in the mailbox. After shutting the lid I knew what I had to do. I would keep my emotions bubbled up in a bottle, and when they leave maybe that bottle will disappear in the ocean, never returning. 


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27:**_** Superstar Nudge**

"Hey Max," she was playing Guitar Hero with Fang, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She gave me a glare before she left the game and followed me.

"What do you want?"

"Um well I was wondering if we could maybe go bowling or to the park before you guys leave. I know you and the flock will be leaving soon." Max just stared at me for a few minutes.

"I don't know. You could be setting up a trap,"

"Max! How could you think that? I'm letting you guys in my house and everything," I had about enough of her attitude.

"That's exactly why I don't trust you. When everything seems to be too good too be true, slam." She hit her hands hard together which made me jump up, "It turns into a disaster."

"Fine you can think what you want. I just want to do something really fun for the kids before you leave."

"I'll think about it," and she spun around and went back to the game room. Right when I was about to turn around to head up the steps Nudge popped up in front of me.

"Christina! You have make up and also pretty dresses with shoes! Can you dress me up to look like a superstar? Please, please. I have always wanted to do that!" Nudge was bouncing with energy. At least someone was enjoying there stay I thought.

"Sure you found all that stuff in my room right? You didn't go into my parent's room?"

"Of, course not, you told us not too. So can you please?"

"Let's head up." I laughed.

"Woo ho!" Nudge ran up the two flights of stairs with me following behind her. When we got into my room I saw Iggy and Gasman in my room too. Gasman was working on some metal thing, which I didn't even want it was, and Iggy was listing to my ipod.

"Hi, Gasman! Hey, Iggy!" Nudge greeted them and ran into my bathroom as she kept on talking, "Guess what Christina is going to do a make over on me so I will look like a superstar." Gasman looked up from his project and smirked.

"Oh yeah I'm going to be a pretty princess," he mimicked his voice that he sounded like Nudge. Instead of commented back Nudge ran back to me and grabbed my hand.

"Come on Christina!" I finally notice that her eyes were sparkling with delight and excitement. I quickly grinned at her with my spirits up high too.

"Hold on I'm going to crank up some music," I walked up to Iggy and tapped his shoulder. He took out one ear plug, the right side, as he turned around to face me.

"Yes Christina?"

"May I have my ipod? I'm going to put it in my ipod radio so we all can listen to music."

"Fine, but I don't want to hear any stupid music," he took of the ipod and placed it in my hands.

"Don't worry you can change it if you don't like it," I spoke as I started to pluck the ipod to my radio, "I just need to listen to music to get pump up. Really I can't see a life without music." His face lightened up like he understood, "Jeez its like music is my life. I listen to it when I'm getting ready for the day, getting ready for bed, dancing to it, doing homework, when I'm in a bad mood, or just when I want too." Finally the radio was on and it was now playing 'Party like a Rock star.'

"I like this song," Gasman commented.

"Me too, ok Nudge lets get started." As I followed Nudge to my bathroom I felt Iggy's blind eyes on me.

"Can I pick out the outfit first?"

"Sure Nudge. Then we can do your makeup and last your hair."

Nudge looked beautiful with a red glittery shirt, blue jean skirt, hair in curls, pink lipstick, blush, and gold eye shadow on. I didn't put mascara or eye linear on because I thought she was too young, but Nudge didn't even notice I missed some things. She was standing by the mirror looking at herself in every different angle.

"I look like a star," Nudge was becoming teary eye.

"To me you are a star," Nudge ran up to me and gave me a hug while saying thank you. "Time to take pictures," I smiled.

"Um Christina not to burst your bubbly or anything, but I would like to let you know that there is some old man that has been staring at your house, and he is now heading this way," Gasman announced.

Hey I got 2 questions 4 u guys.

The forth book came out, and diff. things happen, should I somehow included it in my story or completely ignore it?

When I edit my story it won't let me delete stuff or type anything. Any suggestions of what I can do?


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28_: Nosy Person

No sooner did Gasman say that when I quickly ran out of my room and look out the window. Surly he was right; an old man with white hair, very skinny and tall had just reached my driveway.

"Oh no, now what does he want," I moaned.

"Do you know him? He isn't bad is he?" Nudge was standing by me.

"You guys have to stay in my room ok? Hopefully Angel, Fang, Max and Total will stay down in the basement. I swear he is always watching our house. How stupid am I to forget that he checks on our house." I slapped my forehead as I ran downstairs. The old man was our neighbor across the street, Mr. Brook. He always checks on us, and for some reason that just bothers me like a cat that can't catch a mouse. Glancing out the side door window I saw that he was just taking our trash to our driveway. I still don't understand why sometimes he does that; we are quite capable taking care of ourselves. Right when I was about to leave from the window and go upstairs, Mr. Brook saw me, then waved. Great now I was going to have to talk to him. He placed the garbage can right by our garage and then walked to the door. I was almost in tears, why wouldn't he just leave us alone. To be kind I open the door, but closed it behind me. There was no way I was letting him in the house while the flock was in there.

"Hi Christina how are you doing young lady," he smiled which caused all his wrinkles to rise on his face.

"I am doing fine Mr. Brook, how about you?"

"So I see that you are home alone, does your brother have another soccer game," shivers went up and down my spine. How did he know about that, Mr. Brook is beyond weird in my book.

"Yep he does," I answered.

"Christina," a voice yelled from inside. Mr. Brook gave a strange look, and I had to hold back slapping my forehead again. "Christina," the voice was getting louder, and I figured out the voice came from Max. I looked at Mr. Brook one more time before I open the door, and yelled back to Max, "Hey Max I'm outside talking to Mr. Brook my across the street neighbor." I informed her that we were not alone. Noticing that Mr. Brook raised his now grey eyebrows I thought of something quick.

"Sorry that is my best friend Max she just came over," I smiled an innocent smile, "Well it was nice talking to you. I better get going." I open the door ready to get in.

"Bye Christina. Tell your mother I said hi," Mr. Brook gave me one more look before he walked down the driveway. Closing the door behind me, I sat down, my back against the door. I took a deep breath glad the moment with Mr. Brook was over with.

"Who was that," Max leaned against the wall?

"My neighbor who spies on us," I hissed.

"What? He is spying on us," Max's eyes were wide.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it that way," I laughed as Max glared at me, "He just makes sure we are ok. Watches our house, and does crazy stuff. Mr. Brook knows you are here, but hopefully not the others."

"He knows I am here," Max shook her head.

"Mr. Brook didn't see you so it will be ok," I tried to reassure her. There was a moment of silence.

"I decided we could go to the park," Max spoke up finally.

"Really," my eyes shinned.

"Yes, but after we're done with the park were heading out," my triumphed quickly evaporated, "I'm sorry Christina, but if we stay any longer they will find us." I could tell that Max had really meant it.

"It's ok at least you will come to the park before you leave," I controlled my voice so it would sound perky and not sad.

"When do you want to leave," Max asked?

"How, about when my mother comes home. I can tell her I am going to hang out with friends at the park."

"Ok that sounds good," Max commented.

"Wait," Max glanced at me, "How will you guys get there? I will get a ride from my mom, but what about you guys? There is no way my mom could give a ride to you guys. So that will mean you won't know how to get there."

"Don't worry about it we can handle that," Max smirked.

"But..," I began, but Max gave me a look.

"Believe me we handle much worse situations then this. We will be fine," Max smiled the first smile I had seen on her face.

"Well….ok," I got up from the floor. Max and I walked side by side about to tell the flock what we were going to do.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: The Park

_**Chapter 29: The Park**_

"Thanks mom for the ride," I grinned at her.

"Your welcome," she smiled back, "I'm picking you up at 8:00 right?"

"Yep that's correct," I got out of the car and grabbed the picnic basket before I shut the door.

"Be safe," my mom spoke out of the window before she drove away. Once she left I let the smile vanish. I had told my mom that I was meeting my friends at the park where we would hang out and have a picnic. It felt like I was lying to her, but not really because the flock were my friends in a way. I slowly walked to the far edge of the park where the woods met the park. Picking out a spot underneath a tree, I placed the picnic bag down on the grass, and sat down against the oak tree. I almost fell asleep worrying about how the flock was going to get here when I heard a flapping noise. Blinking the sleep out of my eyes I looked up at the sky, but saw nothing, guessing it was nothing I shut my eyes again.

"We are here," I heard Nudge's voice "You are not asleep now are you?" Quickly, as a mother bear is to protect her cubs, I got up and looked around me. I heard a crunch behind the tree, and there the flock appeared.

"Food," Gasman's eyes glowered as he saw the picnic basket.

"You are still hungry after all that pizza," I was shocked?

"That was a couple of hours a go though," Gasman smiled as he walked towards the picnic basket.

"Not yet Gasman we're saving that for dinner," I gave him a stern look.

"Oh man," Gasman's head went down.

"Can we go to the playground Max? The one we saw while we were flying," Angel gave Max the innocent, cute look with her blue eyes begging her.

"Sure Angel as long as Christina has nothing plan for us," she looked up at me.

"Oh no not at all, it is up to you guys in what we do," I smiled at them, as I thought I have better cherish the minutes because they won't last.

"Let's go then," Nudge jumped up and down excitedly.

"Ok," I giggled from Nudge's reaction. She then grabbed my hand and we started to run towards the playground. Once we reached the playground I watched Nudge's and Angel's eyes gleam as they looked at what was in front of them. The playground had many slides, jungle Jims, several monkey bars, a handful of swings, balance beams, tire swings, anything you can imagine was in that playground.

"This is amazing," I heard Angel whispered.

"Come on Angel," Nudge let go of my head and ran ahead.

"Stick together and don't go far," Max told them and when I looked back at her I notice she had the picnic bag.

"Thanks Max I can't believe I had forgotten about that," I walked to stand by her.

"Its good food, how could I have forgotten that," I laughed when she said that, and she gave me a weird look.

"Why can't I play with Angel," Total growled.

"Shush Total. Do you remember what I told you? Don't talk in public," Max shook her head and added, "Because a normal dog wouldn't play on a playground?" Total grunted and sat below a bench that was empty.

"Fang you and I will keep on guard," Max told him as she climbed a tree that was a little way from the playground. Fang went to sit on the bench that Total was under. I was amaze that they couldn't just once enjoy the time and relax. Looking around me I noticed the flock had all left me so I walked to a swing, sat in it, and watched the kids play. My eyes then caught on Iggy and Gasman; I tried to look away, but they remained there. The two were sitting on one of the wooden steps to a jungle Jim, and talking about something. It drove me crazy when I tried to guess what they were saying. I couldn't ignore it, and before I knew what I was doing I got up from the swing. Slowly and softly I walked towards them. Knowing they would notice me if I came to close, I climbed up the jungle Jim they were on. There was another floor of the jungle Jim above them with a yellow slide; I sat in the slide once I got to it. Now was the listing part. Knowing it was bad, I just couldn't help it, and I needed to know what they were saying. Maybe about where they were going when they left the park, and then I would know where they were.

"Please Gazzy," Iggy used Gasman's nickname as he pleaded for something?

"Ok, ok if you want to know that bad," Gasman laughed, "What do you want to know first?"

"Color of her eyes," when Iggy said that, a flame went in my chest. Was he talking about another girl?

"She has green eyes," Gasman answered. There was silence for a minute, and I tried to think if Max had green eyes. Nope I remember she has brown.

"Go on," Iggy cleared his voice.

"Ah you so owe me for this," Gasman snickered, "She has light brown hair that goes past her shoulders." I shuddered realizing they were talking about me. I felt butterflies in my stomach, but I was suspicious. Why would Iggy want to know what I look like?

"She is tan right now, but I am guessing that it is from the sun. You are of course taller than her. She is not tall, but not short I want to say average for humans. Some small freckles are over her nose, and she is skinny, but not scary skinny just perfect. Is that all you want to know?" I almost wanted to hug Gasman for calling me skinny, I always double guess if I was or not.

"What is she wearing right now," Iggy whispered like he was ashamed of himself for asking?

"Um…oh great," Gasman sounded worried.

"What is the matter Gazzy?"

"She is not on the swings anymore," Gasman confessed. I froze where I was afraid I would give my spot up if I moved on inch. All I knew was that I had to get out of there fast before they find out I was spying on me. If they did then everything would probably be awkward.

"You don't think she was…," Iggy broke up.

"No way," Gasman cheered him up, "Come on let's find out what the others are doing, and you will have to tell me how you made those fireworks.

"Defiantly Gazzy," I heard them get up, and that is when I gasped for air. I hadn't noticed that I had been holding my breath.

"Come on girl get moving," a boy about eight rudely yelled at Christina.

"Sorry," I looked behind me when I got back from my thoughts.

"Jeez just go!" the kid tried to push me. Instead of just staying there I pretended that the kid pushed me down. I looked around making sure the flock didn't see me. Once I was sure the close was clear I dashed to the monkey bars, pretending I was there all along. As I went on the monkey bars I thought about what had just happen. Still I wanted to know why Iggy asked Gasman to describe me. Does he like me? No there was no way he would like me. He was leaving today and we would never see each other again. Another question buzzed through my mind; do I like him? No! He is a….. nope there is no way I could like him! Like I thought before he is leaving soon.

"Christina there you are," Nudge was smiling ear to ear, "Come play with Angel and I."

"Coming," I was glad that I had something to distract me from my thoughts.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29: The Park

_**Chapter 30: Good Bye Flock Hello Trouble**_

"Christina," my mother yelled for me, quickly I wiped the tears from my eyes and sat up on my bed.

"Yes mom," my voice was a bit shaky.

"The phone is for you." I walked to my black wireless phone hoping it might be the flock. It had been three days since they left, and I felt loss without them. I have tried to hide my feelings, but my mother knew that something was wrong with me; especially when I didn't enjoy 4th of July yesterday. Every 4th of July I take pleasure in watching fireworks, but this year I just wanted to be in my room.

"Got it," I grabbed the phone and hit the talk button, "Hello."

"Hi is this Christina," a ladies voice was on the other line? The voice sounded so familiar, but I couldn't remember where I heard that voice before.

"Yes it is," I answered.

"I heard many great things about you and I was wondering if you could baby-sit my kids tonight, at five o'clock, if that is not too soon." I looked at my ipod radio and noticed I have two hours to get ready. Babysitting may be good helping my mind get off of the flock.

"If you can't that's ok," I noticed I left a long pause.

"Oh no I will be able to do it," I quickly said.

"That is wonderful to hear! I have two kids and they are both girls. One is seven and the other nine. I will order pizza for dinner, and I will pick you up." I pulled back tears from hearing the word pizza.

"That sounds good," I commented, "What's your name Mrs." Instead of an answer from the lady I just got the ring from the phone saying that she hanged up.

"Well I better get ready," I sighed and got up.

Smoothing my grey shirt I waited outside for the lady. I was actually excited, and nervous to meet the new family. Finally something else to think about besides the flock, I thought to myself. Several minutes passed by as I paced back and forth on the driveway. Eventually the sweetest red corvette I had ever seen pulled up, and I noticed that the driver was a woman who had blond hair, but her hair was the only thing I saw of the lady. Carefully I walked towards the corvette; it looked so brand new that I didn't want to scratch the car. Even when I open the door the lady didn't look at me.

"Hello," I greeted as I shut the door.

"Hello," she replied. Click, the car echoed when the doors were locked. Even though my body was warning me to get out I just buckled up. Once the car pulled out, and roared as it reached the road, the lady looked towards me with a grin on her face. With horror I recognized the face, there was no way I could have forgotten it. It was the lady from my dreams, Ms. Gardina.

"So how are you doing Christina," she was playing innocent and dumb so I decided to play along.

"I am doing great, and I can't wait to meet the kids," I force a smile on my face. I just prayed that I didn't have a terror look on my face when I recognized Ms. Gardina. She then would have known that I knew who she was.

"About that," Ms. Gardina still held a sweet smile, but her voice go serious, "I am actually going to take you in for questions."

"What do you mean," I faked a shocked face, "I didn't break in a store or anything like that I promise." In my head I was praying that my dreams were not going to come true in just a few hours.

"I know you didn't. I will explain when we get there," she pulled her attention to the road.

"Where are you taking me," I asked, and when she didn't answer I added flatly, "I will tell the police about this, kidnapping a child." Still Ms. Gardina didn't say anything back no matter what I had said. Finally I gave up, and crossed my arms around my chest. I looked out the window, and Ms. Gardina alarm eyes shot at me. The next minute she pressed a button, and stuff like steam came pouring out of the air vents. I started to feel sleepy, and soon did fall asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 29: The Park

_**Chapter 31: Acting **_

I just woke up once the car was parked. Where am I? I started to panic, but then I looked at Ms. Gardina with a gasmask on, and my memory flashed back to me like lighting.

"Glad to have you back, and just perfect timing," Ms. Gardina sweetly smiled as though she was innocent. She opened the door, and took off the black gasmask once she took a step outside. I was just about to open my door, but it was already yanked open. In front of me was a short muscular guy with dark brown hair that was in a buzz cut, his eyes were a darker brown than his hair. He reached in the car and grabbed my skinny wrist.

"Get off me," I howled! Instead of listing he pulled me out of the car. "That hurts you maroon! Bug off," I was steaming with anger.

"Please don't make this any more difficult for us Christina," Ms. Gardina begged.

"What do you want with me? And how do you know my name," I snapped at her, "Who are you if your not a mother who wants me to baby-sit her kids?"

"I believe it will be me asking the questions," Ms. Gardina still had the stinking, stupid smile on her face. It drove me crazy that she was acting causal and sweet when she was the complete opposite.

"Just tell me what you want with me," I tried to act like I was going to cooperate.

"Once we take a seat I will tell you everything," she then held up her pale hand, "I promise." I had no choice, but to follow Ms. Gardina. The big guy had let me go, but he was right on my footsteps, making sure I was not going to escape. My stomach hurt as I wish Iggy was here. I didn't understand why out of all the people I would want him. He's the one who got me into this, and left me. If Ms. Gardina wasn't with me I probably would have smacked myself. How could I think about Iggy like that? He wanted to leave to protect me, so this exact mess I am in right now wouldn't happen. Of course I had begged him to stay longer. I hated to admit it, but if I had a choice I would probably have done the same thing, having Iggy at my house. I finally confess to myself that I liked him. No I didn't like him, I really liked him, maybe even love him. That was what the strange feeling I have had when ever I was ever around him. Once we reached a room I came back to the real world.

The room was medium size with tan walls, and white carpet. It had a huge circle, wooden table in the middle of the room, and six chairs that matched the table, which went around it. Two photos were hanging on the wall, one of a waterfall, and the other of a garden. Trying to make it seem homey I thought. In the left corner of the room there was a glass table with several different kinds of plants on it. The room strangely smelled of sugar, and peppermint.

"Please take a seat Christina," Ms. Gardina ordered nicely. I took a seat that was the closes to me. Ms. Gardina walked around the table, and took a seat across from me, and the muscle guy stood by the door, the only escape for me.

"You promise me that you would explain," I sat up straight and crossed my arms.

"Yes I will as long as you promise me to answer my questions."

"The deal is done," I smiled inside my head because she didn't say that I had to answer her questions correctly.

"My name is Mrs. Wes, and I am a detective," I frowned as she started to explain. She was a good liar. "Some kids have escaped from a special juvenile place." Ms. Gardina, 'Mrs. Wes,' paused, probably waiting for me to make a reaction. I just kept my face firm, and my eyes cold. "They have done serious crimes, and I think you may have helped them."

"Why would I do serious crimes? I don't even know how to skip class," I coldly struck out.

"Not you Christina. They have done crimes. I just think you may have seen them, or gave them food."

"Why would you think that? And what do you mean when you said 'special juvenile place' what kind of crimes did they do," I made a worry face, "My… my family wouldn't be in trouble would they?"

"Christina! Your family will be fine for now, as long as we find these children. I just need to know if you met any new people."

"Well no duh. Its summer that's when people travel," I still held my worried face. Ms. Gardina narrowed her eyes; I had to hold a snicker in. I was playing it good.

"Of course I should know that, but I have to know why did you buy so many boxes of pizza this afternoon?" I froze, she got me there, but quickly I recovered.

"Did my neighbor tell you that? Man he worries too much, "I laughed, and she gave me a dirty look so I went on, "Ok, ok I snuck some friends from school in. My parents don't like when I have so many people over when they are gone. If I am in here for that I am sorry, and it won't happen again. I promise." I held up my hand like she did earlier on.

"What about those strange fireworks that came from your house," she smirked?

"You noticed that too? I don't know what that was. Jeez that scared me stiff. I believe some teenagers were in the woods. My parents were angry about that. I think they were playing a prank on me, instead of toilet papering my house they thought about firing fireworks by us. Not for sure though," I decided I should go into acting, I was doing a good job at it now. She slammed her fist onto the table, and I jumped.

"Are you sure you are not lying? They are very dangerous, and I am sorry to say this, but if we don't find them soon your family could possibly get hurt by them. Those kids act all innocent, just to get help, but once they met you they will come back and destroy whoever saw them. They don't want anyone to know they exist. You have to put your trust in me. Did you help them out, or simpler did you ever seen them?"

"Listen lady I don't know what your problem is, but I have to keep on telling you that I have no idea what you are talking about. How many times do I have to say this before it gets in your small brain?" Ms. Gardina looked like she was going to climb over the table and smack me, but then her beautiful, soft, pale face smoothed up, and a smile crossed her face.

"Sorry to scare you Christina it's just that we need to know. I will take you home now, and I wouldn't tell anyone about this discussion."

"Why shouldn't I tell anyone?"

"We don't want anyone knowing about this. It could cause them to be in trouble."

"Does that mean I will be in trouble?"

"Don't worry silly Christina. We will be keeping a watch on you, no worries. You will not be bothered, and will be left alone if you actually know anything," she pause waiting for me to say something, "But obviously you don't know anything. So we will be watching." A shiver ran down my body, and Ms. Gardina caught it with a smirk. I didn't like the sound of this. "Also if you say anything to anyone we will take them away and keep them in a safe place." If she dared to put one finger on my family or friends, she doesn't want to know what is coming for her.

"Why don't you keep me in a safe place," I tilted my head? She winced at my question, clearly not knowing how well I played the game.

"I trust you, and if we only have to worry about one person than it is ok." With that she got up, "Let's take you home."


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32: Going Home**_

Ms. Gardina showed me the way back to the car, and we both got in. Before we headed out she turned to me.

"Can you put this on," she tried to hand me a sleeping mask, the one that only covers your eyes. I gave her a 'why would I wear that' look. "Either this or you will have a nice long nap again."

"Why do I have to do either or," I snapped and took the dark maroon mask, afraid that she would put me to sleep any minute if I refused.

"So you won't know where we are," she looked at me and continues, "I am an under cover detective. That means you can't know where my base is." I scowled under my breath as I placed the lame mask over my eyes. Why did she have to be a good liar like I was? If it wasn't for the dreams I have been having, I would have trusted Ms. Gardina, and told her everything. I wondered if the lab I dreamt that I was trap in, was just in that building that I had left. My mind flip to what was happening right now; I couldn't think about that lab, it made my stomach churn.

"It's on," I told Ms. Gardina even though she probably already knew because the car was already moving, "So how long have you been a secret detective?" I was going to see if she messes up from my questions.

"It has been so long. Let's see probably going on my fifteenth year," that was probably how long she has been a scientist I guessed

"Do you enjoy your job?"

"It has plus and minus advantages,"

"Like what?"

"Well like now I can't figure out where the kids are, and that is not good. So today would be a bad day, but when I finally caught them it will be a plus advantage."

"How many people have you caught?"

"Um…over thousand's I believe." Ah ha I trapped her with her own game. There was no way a secret detective could capture that many people.

"How can you catch that many people when you are only a secret detective?"

"I have been working for fifteen years, remember? And just because I am a secret detective doesn't mean I don't have many people to bust." I slumped down my chair. What she said could be reasonable.

"But how," I started to say, but she interrupted me.

"Enough questions for me. So how has your summer come along?" Great she is playing my own game, but I will not loose.

"Ok. It's kind of boring. Nothing new ever happens. That is why I had my friends over that day; I needed some kind of fun."

"You don't have your friends over a lot?"

"Not all of them at the same time."

"So how did you enjoy 4th of July?" Let's see it stunk because all I thought about was Iggy. The night he set the fireworks for the flock, I never thought about it, but it could have been a romantic night.

"Christina, are you ok?" Darn I was daydreaming totally forgetting her question. Not good, she may know that my answer will be a lie. I have to think of something clever.

"Yeah sorry, I zone out there. 4th of July was really fun! I love the joy in everyone's faces when the fireworks fly up in the sky, the sound boom it makes, and sparklers."

"What were you thinking about when you zone out." Great she caught me, come on think of something clever.

"Aaron. I have a really bad crush on him," I almost yelled with happiness because my responds was brilliant and I went on, "4th of July was wonderful, but I dreamt that he asked me out, and we watch the fireworks. It will never happen though; I bet he has a girlfriend right now. Don't you hate when you like a guy that is too good for you." I talked like any regular teenage would, and I made a sad face to match what I said. Ms. Gardina was quiet like she was waiting for me to say something more, but I didn't know for sure because I couldn't see her facial expressions.

"What does Aaron look like?" Why would she want to know that? Oh well this will be easy as cake, but when I tried to think of Aaron only Iggy's face showed up. "If you don't want to talk about it Christina, it is ok."

"Oh no it is fine," finally I found his image in my memories; "He has dark brown hair with eyes that match. Gorgeous dimples appear on his face when he smiles, with his white teeth showing. Aaron is a little bit taller than me, and has muscles from football. Yep he is prince charming in my book."

"Sounds like a popular guy."

"Do you have a crush, or a husband?"

"Let's not talk anymore shall we? I have to remember the directions back to your house." Something must be wrong with her love life, not hard to imagine. Who would want to marry someone as cruel as her? The silence hung in the air, and my eyelids were starting to get heavy. Great now was this another thing that Ms. Gardina was doing? I shook my head; nope I always get sleepy on long car rides. My eyes finally shut, and I fell asleep to the sound the air-conditioning.

"Christina. Christina, will you wake up."

"Mom its summer," I whispered, "Let me sleep for a little longer."

"Christina wake up you are almost home," My mind stared to collect info by info. Then suddenly my body sprung up.

"Darn how could I have fallen asleep," I scowled myself.

"That would have been bad if you had fallen asleep with children around," Ms. Gardina's voice whipped me.

"It's because," I thought about what to say before I spluttered it out, "I stayed up very late watching T.V." I didn't want to tell her that I fall asleep in long car rides. She would know one of my weaknesses, even if it is a very lame weakness.

"You can take that mask off now," Ms. Gardina calmly said. Instead of making another rude remark, I tugged the mask off, and noticed that the car pulled into my neighborhood. As the car flew down the streets, I wondered how long I had been asleep. I was at least happy that I didn't sleep talk. The car then drove up my driveway.

"Now remember Christina do not tell anyone about this. You will tell others that you babysat Ginny who is the seven year old, and Martha which is the oldest daughter. Here is your money." She handed me forty bucks. At least I got something from going through torture.

"You got it," I looked away from her and rolled my eyes. Just when I was about to open the car door, Ms. Gardina went on.

"Christina if you find out anything, or know anything about the kids I was talking about, please tell me. If you do I will give you a five thousand dollar award, even if it is the smallest information."

"Really? Ok I will really try hard to find info on these kids," after making my eyes go wide, I jumped out of the car. I almost ran to my house, but I let my pace go to a stride, showing Ms. Gardina I was not afraid of her. As the garage door open, Ms. Gardina pulled out of the driveway. I was safe for now, I thought as I closed the garage door, and went inside.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 29: The Park

_**Chapter 33: Going Crazy**_

A month has passed since I last saw the flock. It was now August 4, with only a few more weeks before school started. I woke up to the chirping of birds, instead of getting up and getting ready for the day, I just laid in my bed. Like always, I am drained from energy because I have a hard time sleeping, waking up several times in the middle of the night with nightmares. It was always about the same topic, the flock.

Sometimes I think they are not real, that they were just dreams, or my imagination, but I have kept the pizza receipt which holds evidence that they are real. There are other clues that they had been here too, like sometimes I would see Ms. Gardina driving by or something like that. Sometimes it wouldn't just be her, but the bulky guy I saw and I have noticed another strange guy. I would have gone on Fang's blog, but I am afraid that they are watching every little thing I do. If Ms. Gardina is as smart as I think she is, she would see all the websites I have been on. For some reason, even though I am not, I feel like I am trapped in a cage.

I pushed myself off the bed, and landed on the floor with a bump. After stretching I pulled myself up and walked into my walk-in-closet. Lazily I choose a grey T-shirt with blue letters that said my school name, and black sweat shorts. I smiled as I felt the comfort of the clothing I was going to wear today. Summer clothing was so much better than schools. I didn't care what I really looked like at home, so I always wore something that felt good on my body, not itchy, tight, or anything like that.

"Ok time for something for my stomach," I told myself, as I put my hair up in a messy bun. I walked out of my bathroom, and into my room. That is when I heard that oh sweet voice inside my head. I hoped I wasn't imagining things again.

_Christina. Christina, are you there?_

"Um yes," I whispered out loud, and into my mind. There was no reply. Frustrated I flopped down on my bed. I just wanted to sleep away my stress.

_We need your help._

"Stop," I pulled my hair, "Get out of my mind! I don't want to go crazy, they are not real anymore!" I was so tired of imagining things; I just wanted it all to go away. After several minutes of silence I drew my breath out of my mouth. Good, I was finally relaxed again, and instead of thinking about the flock I was thinking about school.

_Please don't be mad at us. We were trying to do what we thought was best._

"Why me," I screamed in my pillow.

_Christina I am coming._

"No," I pulled myself up. If it was Angel I had to warn her, afraid that Ms. Gardina could somehow hear what I was saying I only spoke in my mind.

_Angel if that is you, don't come. They are here watching every move I make. Ms. Gardina will know that I have been lying if you guys come back._ I hoped I wasn't going crazy and it was Angel. Hugging my pillow I waited for the answer.

_Who is Ms. Gardina?_

For some odd reason I just knew it was Angel, and not my mind. With happiness I threw my pillow up in the air and screech excitedly.

_I believe she is one of the white coats, maybe even higher rank then them, but I know she is bad. Angel I have missed you guys so much! How have you guys been?_

_Christina how do you know about this Ms. Gardina? Did she hurt you? We just escaped from being captured._

_That's a long story. Wait what? You guys were captured? Is the flock ok? No one's hurt?_

_Yes we are all ok, but we have two new members to the flock. _

_Wait what? When, how? Ah Angel, how far away are you from my house?_

_Not that far._

_We can't discuss this here. I swear Ms. Gardina will know._

_Can we meet somewhere?_

_No. Wait I have an idea. Saturday, which is two days from now, there is going to be a concert at a roller coaster park. I don't think Ms. Gardina will expect me doing anything there. One because she probably knows you guys are claustrophobia, and there will be a lot of people there. Two, I was already going with some of my friends. _

_I don't know I will have to ask Max._

_Ok, but if you go I will be wearing a yellow tank top, with a white hat. Maybe other stuff that will make me sticks out from the crowd. The concert starts at seven O'clock._

_Well I better get going. Bye Christina._

_Bye Angel! _Now I was really looking forward to Saturday.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: To the Theme Park  
I looked at myself one more time in the mirror before I went downstairs to wait for my friend, Lora, to pick me up. The yellow stripe tank top made my tan skin stick out more than usual, and I also wore comfy, but cute blue jean shorts. Knowing that it was going to be hot outside today, I had pulled my hair up in a bun. A white cap was placed on my head, and funky neon pink sunglasses were hiding my eyes. I hoped the flock would be able to find me, because I wore all bright clothing. Most likely I would have to get their attention some other way, a lot of people could be trying to stick out too.  
"Ok time to go," I muttered as I grabbed my cell phone on the sink counter, and then placed it into my right front pocket. Nerves were traveling up, and down my body. Now that I had admitted to myself that I like Iggy, I was going to be a nervous wreck around him. I smiled as bright as the sun when I remembered Iggy's face, I had to see him or else I would be utterly lost. Going into the kitchen I reached to the table, and sat down in one of the wooden chairs, waiting for my friend to pick me up.  
My mind was clouded with memories of the flock. In a flash I started to get all worried, what if they didn't come? Before I could ponder on that question anymore, a silver mini van pulled up the driveway. I collected all my feelings about the flock, and placed them back into the bottle. Once I had a hold of myself I open the door, and stride to the van's door.  
"Hey Lora," I greeted my friend when I had slide into the backseat, "Hi Mrs. Hiberga."  
"Christina," My friend excitedly cheered, "I am so excited for the concert!"  
"Me too girl," I gave her my warmest smile, "Now off to pick up Melissa."

The girls had chatted for two hours as they drove towards the amusement park, and finally the tallest roller coaster was visible.  
"Oh my goodness I am so excited," Melissa screamed, but soft enough not to bug Mrs. Hiberga.  
"I know, and I can't believe this is both of your first time going to a concert," Lora giggled.  
"Me too! It's really going to be awesome because the best bands will be there," Melissa's eyes were wide with glee.  
"What about you Christina? Are you excited," both of their heads swooshed towards me as Lora asked me the question.  
"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be," I smiled in a goofy way, and gave them a weird look.  
"Because you are unusually quiet today," Lora pointed out.  
"Me? No way girl," I giggled, "I'm never that quiet." Lora and Melissa both gave each other a look.  
"Anyway what coaster do you guys want to ride on first," Melissa changed the subject. I tried to pretend to pay attention, but I kept on wondering if it was that noticeable that I had kept on zoning out. Well they are my best friends, so if something is wrong they would know.  
"The tallest one duh," Lora giggled at Melissa's stiffen face, "What afraid of heights?"  
"Maybe," Melissa stuck her tongue out.  
"I'm just ready for the concert," I mumbled with my eyes glued to the window.  
"Sounds like someone has a crush," Melissa teased, and I jumped up, startled by what Melissa said, "Which guy in the band do you think is cute?" I eased down a bit, knowing she had no clue about Iggy.  
"The lead singer come on, no one compares to him," I fluttered my eyelashes to make my friends laugh. Yeah no one compares to Iggy, I thought to myself.  
"He's mine," Lora playfully punched my shoulder, "Stay back." My eyes were shinning with glee; it wasn't so hard for my friends to make me extremely blissful.  
"Now hush girls. We have to pay to get a parking spot," Mrs. Hiberga ordered, as she pulled the car up towards the ticket booth. I started taking deep breaths, because I a tingling feeling in my body, which was from being excited to see the flock.  
"Yes we are here," Melissa squealed!  
"Hurray," Lora put her hands in the air!  
"Pretending to be on a roller coaster Lora," I teased her, as I tried to act normal.  
"Hey," Lora gave me a fake evil stare.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: _Blazing Sun_

The girls and I were done riding the roller coaster rides, and we were now in line for the concert. I still couldn't find the flock, but I couldn't give up yet. It was really hot outside, with the sun beating on us, and it was worse with a lot of other people surrounding around us. I wiped the sweat from my forehead, and looked around for the flock. Several minutes had passed and I was starting to wonder if the time for the concert would ever come.

"Hey Lora how much longer until the concert," Melissa must have been thinking the same thing as me. Lora took her pink razor cell phone, and examined it.

"Only fifteen minutes left," she sighed, and placed it back into her pocket.

"I better tell you guys some rules before it is to late," Mrs. Hiberga's face was red from the heat, "No matter what the crowd does we have to stick together. If they run, we will not do that; it is most likely going to turn into a horrible stampeded."

"You are right Mrs. H. last time I went to a concert like this one, people got hurt from being run over," Melissa commented. I was shocked by what they said, some people are really crazy. Just like Ms. Gardina, I thought, and shook my head, she was worse. My mind started to curl around the flock again. Where were they? Will I find them by the end of the day? I need to find Iggy to tell him how I feel. I missed them so much.

"Here we go," Melissa dragged me back in the real world. The crowd was starting to shuffle, getting ready for the gates to open. "Here we go." I gulped as the people starting moving forward. They then began to shove others to the side, and slowly the guards let the line move closer to the concert. It felt like the sun was digging the energy out of me, and I kept on fanning myself with the map of the amusement park.

After a while we reach a certain place where the guards moved aside so the people could get to the concert. That was when the stamped started; people were like a bunch of cows running away. Several people had gotten ahead of us, but soon we were in the concert. We quickly grabbed some seats ten aisles away from the stage.

"Well we didn't get the best seats, but these are still really good," Lora commented.

"For a first concert, these are amazing," my eyes glowed looking up at the stage. I then groaned knowing that we would have to sit in the sun waiting for the show to start.

"Hey I am going to get water if I can mom," Lora stood up?

"Sure just take one of the girls with you and stay together," I shot up before Melissa could say anything. This was going to be my last chance to find the flock.

"We will also get you two some water too," I said before we walked to the concession stands. As we waited in line my eyes darted from person to person. This was not working; I should have worn something more noticeable. I pressed my hand on my back to retrieve more sweat; the feeling was not making me feel good at all.

"I can't wait to I get my hands on a cold water bottle," Lora sighed.

"Me too," I giggled, "Looks like we are up next."

"Finally," after Lora bought her mother and herself water, I stepped up to order.

"Hello, miss what would you like," a blond hair woman that seem to be in her twenty's asked?

"I'll get two water bottles please."

"That will be sixteen dollars," I fished through my pocket to get a twenty out; everything at the park was over expensive. I gave her the money, and she handed me the water bottles. The water bottles were ice cold, and it felt good in my hot hands. I did one last glance for the flock before I reached to Lora. No sign, and in defeat I lowered my head. Today would have most likely been the last time I would have seen the flock and to tell Iggy how I felt, but now it was all ruin.

"Christina, are you okay," I quickly lifted my head and smiled.

"Yeah I am fine Lora; it is just really hot outside."

"You could say that again! Well let's go back and hopefully the concert will start. I nodded, and we both went back to our seats. My heart sunk into my chest, but just as I was about to go deep into the ocean, the concert started.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:_ Stardom_

I knew the band would be good, but I was astonished that they were way better than just good. Everything I had been thinking of beforehand had vanished away as the music rang in my ears, and I danced away to the songs. Sadness came over me another song flew away as the band hit the last note, they would have only one more song left. They saved the best song for last though.

"Hello my dear fans," the singer yelled into the microphone, and it sent the crowd going wild. He then paused for a minute, like he was thinking about a math problem, and then he put his mouth back to the microphone. "The last song we will do something different. Let's have a fan come up on stage and dance to it."

"No way," Melissa squealed, "I don't think they ever did this before." Lora and Melissa started to jump up and down.

"I am looking for a Christina," Lora and Melissa looked at me; "She should be wearing a yellow tank top, and a white shirt." Many girls started to rush towards the stage, claiming they were the one he was looking for. "Sorry, but not any of you dears. Will Christina Cynder come up to the stage?" I was so stunned that I didn't move one muscle, and my friends had their mouths hanging wide open. Lora was the first one to recover from shock and pushed me towards the aisle.

"Girl he called your name, go up before the moment ends," Lora was gleaming eye to eye, but when I looked at Melissa she seemed to be glaring at me. Before I could understand why Melissa was upset, Lora urged me on, and I walked towards the stage. I had to zigzag through the crowd of girls who pretended to be me. Just when I was close enough to touching the stage, I started to get shoved and got pushed down to the ground. I started to cover my face hoping that I wouldn't get pounce on, and all a sudden the girls started to scream. It drove me crazy wondering what they were getting all excited about, but then when someone picked me up from the ground, my mind started to wonder who it was. My heart started to pound thinking that it was Iggy. When my feet hit the surface of the ground I open my eyes to see the perfect face of the lead singer. My heart skipped a beat, and it felt like I had a heart attack. Even though I was at first disappointed it wasn't Iggy, I was shock, nervous, and excited to be standing next to a famous person, especially the lead singer of my now favorite band.

"You okay Christina," he whispered to me, and I noticed that he still held my right hand.

"Y...yeah thanks for the save back there," I stuttered. He then winked at me, and looked back at the audience.

"My band and I would like to let our fans know that now on we will have one lucky fan to come up on stage and dance to the last song," shouts of thrill went over all the people, "Christina Cynder is the first person to start the tradition, so let's start the song." The singer told me where to stand, which was the right corner of the stage, and then they started to play their sweet melody. Looking at all the people before me I remembered that I get stage fright, even in front of a classroom, and I froze like stone. I knew I was going to ruin the band song if I didn't do anything, but my body wouldn't obey me.

_Come on Christina you can do it!_ I almost fell down from the impact of the words, was that Angel?

_The flock and I are cheering you on. You can do it._ A grin swept on my nervous face, and my body started to follow the music. I felt like I was a snake dancing to one of those guys that play their flutes. The flock was here, and I was dancing on stage with my favorite band, of course I was going to dance like I was in heaven, I would never forget this moment. I even heard a couple of people cheer to my dance moves. Even though I didn't know how the flock did this, I just knew this was their doing. It had to be, because I never won anything, and nothing this amazing ever happens to me. I dance to the last beat of the song, and when it ended the whole crowd went wild applauding the band for their masterpieces of work.

"Thank you, thank you," the lead singer said, "I hope you enjoyed the songs, and hope to see you at the next concert. By the way we will be riding the rides tonight with you lovely fans." The singer than gave the microphone to guy who talked before the concert began, and he then strolled up towards me. "You were great," he walked me to the back of the stage.

"Um thanks. You guys were great too," I grinned nervously.

"Hey girlie," the drum player showed up out of no where and put his arm over my shoulder, and then handed me something. I started to shake because I was around the band that was so much better, and hotter than me.

"What's wrong your face is really red," the drummer got close to my face, and I bet my face turned even redder.

"Well um, it is just really hot at this park," I didn't lie fully.

"Dump some water on yourself, that is what we do," the drummer pointed to some water.

"I have noticed that," I giggled, "So what is this?" I looked to see what he gave me.

"That is a backstage pass for you," the singer gave me his killer smile.

"Oh thank you so much you guy's," I was about to put it around my neck, "I would love to stay, but I have to meet up with some people."

"Don't worry they are back here too. They told us that you haven't seen them for six years since you moved from, well I can't remember what the state was," the drummer told me as he placed the pass over my head and on my neck.

"Texas," the singer put in.

"Yeah Texas, so we also gave them free passes," we were off stage when the drummer finish his sentence.

"There they are right now," the singer pointed to the right, and my head spun to that direction. There they were, the flock just standing there waiting for me. I swear I felt like the luckiest girl.

"You guys," I cried out and waved at them.

"Well we will let you have your reunion," the lead singer smiled, "Come on let's let them be alone." The drummer took his arm off me, and the two walked away. When they were ten steps away, I ran with all my might until I reached the flock.

"Christina," Nudge jumped into my arms, "You are a rock star!"

"Hello Nudge," I greeted her, but my eyes search the flock looking for the one I wanted to talk to the most. I would jump in his arms, and tell him how I felt.

"Are you hurt Christina," Angel asked?

"No why?"

"You are crying," Angel pointed out. I put my fingers up to my eyes, and realized that they were wet.

"I am just so happy to see you guys," I said. The flock seemed to be a bit bigger, and that was when my eyes met Iggy. It seemed like he was looking straight into mine. Just as I was about leap into his arms, my eyes laid onto the girl he was standing next to, the one who he was holding hands with.

She was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen, the only thing that I could get close to comparing her with would be a swan, but she was even more pretty then those magnificent birds. The girl had hair the color of a first snow fallen in winter, and it was wavy in a perfect way, not a strain out of place. Her ideal hair reached almost to her waist, and her eyes were a light blue color. It was the color of the clearest, cleanest water anyone has ever seen before. She was just the right size for height and weight, and her body seemed as delicate as a porcelain doll. Her skin was a pale color like the full moon.

I wondered if there were others new in the flock, and I started to scan all the faces. My eyes caught a boy around Gasman age, and he looked almost liked the swan girl. He had darker blond hair that was spiked up, and had the same eyes as the girl. The boy was just a little bit muscular then her, and he was of course shorter. His skin was darker than hers too.

"Well it looked like you have added more to you little family," I forced a grin as I stared at Iggy's and the girls' hands that were holding each other.

"Yeah we do," Max looked over at the new people, "The girl is Crystal, and the boy is Radio."

"Hello," Radio went up to me, and shook my hand, "Heard lot's about you, finally glad to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Crystal didn't move one muscle, and no sound came out of her mouth.

"So how did you guys do all this," I asked trying to avoid awkwardness, and flashed my stage pass at them.

"Let's talk about it when we are on the rides," Max gulped, "They really want to go on them." I become aware that Max and Fang looked really stress to be in a crowded place, but the little ones seemed happy with glee. The only one I didn't look to examine was Iggy; it was too painful to look back.

"Okay what ride first," I asked?

"Can we do the teacups," Angel perked up?

"Yeah let's do that," Nudge agreed.

"Let's head out there then when we are ready," Max confirmed the request.

~~~~ Just to let you know I didn't name the singer or the drummer because I wanted you to imagine your favorite band in the story. If that worked at all lol! Also I don't know when the next chapter will be up do to studing and a lot of other stuff, but I will try hard because I am finally out of my writers block~~~~~


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Shocking Information

"I'm ready if you guys want to get going," I didn't know how my heart was still beating; it felt like it was shattered to pieces.

"Hey Chris, do you mind if I call you Chris," the drummer came up to me.

"Nope, not at all."

"There is this lady names Mrs. Hiber something, and two chicks saying that they know you. Do you know them?"

"Oh no," I started to freak out, "I can't believe I almost forgot about Lora, Melissa, and Mrs. Hiberga. What am I going to do?"

"Here let me get them then," he started to walk away.

"Are they allowed to come back here without passes?"

"They can do anything if I am with them, and besides I will just give those girls free passes," the drummer smirked.

"Aren't you giving too many away?"

"Don't worry Chris I can handle it, just enjoy your folks right here, and I will be back," he said before he left.

"I like the nickname Chris," Nudge considered, "Hey Melissa and Lora are your best friends that you were talking about. Oh boy I am excited to meet them!"

"Yeah, but with them on my back I don't see how I can interact with you guys. For one I never told them about you guys, so they would want to know how I know who you guys are."

"Don't worry we will tell them the same thing we told the band," Fang promised.

"But they know that I didn't live in Texas," I complained.

"We have all this under control," Fang calmly tried to comfort me.

"Ah, but this bugs me how did you guys meet the band, and well I just really want to know how you are doing all this," I started to brush my hair with my fingers.

"Chill out will you Christina," I heard Iggy's icy voice, and I swear it felt like being hit by a glacier.

"Oh my, gosh you were freaken amazing Christina," Lora popped up towards me, "Oh well hello and are you relatives of the band members?" I gulped hoping that everything wouldn't turn out terrible, like a burnt cookie.

"No we are old friends from Christina," I could tell Max forced a smile; she really hated the amusement park.

"I see nice to meet you, and where are you guys fro," but before Lora could finish asking the question Mrs. Hiberga and Melissa came up.

"My dear I was so worried about you," Mrs. Hiberga came up to examine that I was okay, and Melissa just came up to Lora without saying a word. With her not speaking I could tell she was mad, but I had no idea why she would be furious, and I couldn't put a finger if she was angry at me.

_Yeah she is mad at you, but just because you went on stage, and not her. She thinks that you knew about the contest, and didn't tell her or Lora. Blah, and blah, but she will get over it when her wish comes true._

Before I could ask Angel anything else, I was wrapped away by the commotion.

"What are your names girls," the drummer was behind us the whole time.

"My name is Lora," Lora gave him a firm handshake, and elbowed Melissa to speak up. I guessed Melissa was a mixture of still mad at me, and being nervous around the drummer.

"Melissa, but you can call me Mel," she fluttered her eye lashes in a flirty way. I was almost laughing seeing that Mrs. Hiberga was standing there the whole time not looking happy.

"And you are," the drummer looked at Mrs. Hiberga which surprise me because I didn't see the drummer giving any attention to older women.

"Mrs. Hiberga," she answered crossly.

"Hello Mrs. Hiberga," the singer came up and sweetly smiled at her, "the band and I would like to ride the coasters with these fabulous young ladies if you don't mind. We can have our finest body guards near by so you won't have to worry about a thing." Mrs. Hiberga eyes seemed to lighten a little.

"Well I don't know," she started to say.

"You can even meet my mother," the singer tried to persuade her; "She will be here in about thirty minutes."

"Please mom, this is once in a life time," Lora pulled her mothers arm, "Imagine the band Queen asking you the same."

"Fine, but I don't want you guys out of my eyes," she finally gave in.

"We want to head to the teacups first," I shouted before anyone else could pick a ride.  
"Okay whatever let's just get going," the drummer cheered, "Let me just get the rest of the band."

"Their going to go with out us for a while," the singer hastily said before the drummer went away.

"What? Oh well their lost," the drummer gave a flirty look, and grabbed my hand, "You are riding with me first."

"Sorry mister, but I called first," Radio grabbed my other hand.

"Okay young man, but I get to rid with her next," the drummer said. Melissa's eyes felt like they were burning through my skin and I then understood that she really liked the drummer.

"How about you ride with Melissa," and then I pointed to the singer, "You can ride with Lora. Also don't forget the rest of your fans. They will be, wanting to ride with you guys too."

"Of course," the singer smiled at me. We walked to the teacups, and got in line. Everyone went crazy when they saw the singer, and the drummer. The fans asked for autographs, and I could tell that the flock were getting tense from the crowd. I was just about to say we should leave when we were up next to go on the rides. Max, and Fang got out of line to stand by the place where parents usually watch their children rid the teacups. I guessed that they didn't like the thought of being strap to a machine.

"Come on Iggy don't be afraid it will be fun," regretfully I looked behind to see Chrystal whisper to my crush. Quickly I turned away, and pulled Radio to a green teacup. Angel and Nudge ran to the pink teacup that was to the right of us. Gasman, all by himself, since Iggy was with Chrystal, went to the left of us. I then started thinking about how the relationship with Iggy and Chrystal would be affecting Gasman. Man did I feel selfish when I only thought about myself, and no one else. Gasman looked to be perfectly fine, and happy, but he could be pretending just like me. I heard the girls start to giggle when the song started to play which meant that we would be moving soon.

"How are you doing Christina," Radio asked me.

"I'm good," I smiled back at him, now just wondering why he wanted to rid with me and not Gasman. Did the two not get along?

"Is that the truth?" I shivered wondering if he could read minds like Angel.

"Yeah it is. You don't, well read minds do you?" Radio started to laugh at me.

"No not at all," he answered, "I guess I better start telling you the story of how we joined the flock.

"That would be nice," I nodded and the teacups started to move.

"I will do it quickly because we won't have enough time. Well the flock got capture," I was shocked, and my eyes must have bulged out, "Amazed huh? Of course they came up with an idea to get out, knowing the genius and quick thinking Max. While they were trapped they met my sister and I." That would explain the similarities I thought to myself. "We were attracted to each other like a magnetic at once so the flock let us join in their plan. I will not go into detail, but we got out of there, and I never knew freedom would feel this good. We grew very hungry, so we stopped to get food, and the younger ones never stopped talking about you. The escape drained our energy, and they kept on asking to go to your house. Eventually Max gave in, and that was when Angel read your mind. She wouldn't tell us anything besides to meet here, but Max knew you told her more. So that was when almost all of us agreed to come." I gulped wondering who didn't want to see me, was it Iggy?

"Now we are here," Radio put his hands up, "How come you are sad to see the flock? Do you not like them anymore?" I was stunned wondering if it was the obvious that I was miserable.

"Even if I was sad, which I am not saying, how would you know?"

"Because well I can feel people's feelings," I wonder if his sister had any powers.

"Really that is cool? Do you or your sister how any more unique powers?"

"Well actually yes," I waited intensely to hear what she could do that just made her so oh amazing, "I can sing songs using the singer's voices. Any song you ever heard I can sing the same voice. That is why my name is Radio. If I try really hard the song will just leak out of my voices like a Radio."

"Wow that is really cool," I was amazed, but I kept on thinking about the love birds. I kept on imagining they were laughing, or even worse kissing, and I had to look over. Iggy and Crystal were three tea cups away from us, and even though they weren't kissing, pain shot through me like a needle. They seemed to be having a blast.

"Oh I understand now," Radio was looking in my direction, and I started to blush, "I knew you couldn't be sad seeing the flock, and it bugged me because I couldn't figure out your feelings. Jealousy, hurt, and love is coming from you," hearing it sent my head spinning, which the cups didn't cause.

"I am so sorry Chris," Radio looked down, "I can feel how much you feel for him."

"Do they have the same feelings for each other," I blurted out having to know?

"Well you see their relationship is complicated. You know how I said when we met the flock we were magnetically attracted to each other? Well those two had the biggest effect," tears swell in my eyes hearing this, "My sister does have a surprising ability, she can make Iggy see."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Power beyond Means

"What," I nearly screamed. No wonder why Iggy most be stuck to her like glue.

"Yeah she can make him see, but only when they make contact with each other like holding hands," that brought back the tear ripping memory of them holding hands. Just as I was about to swarm him with other billion of other questions, the cups stopped moving, and the music ended. That meant that people would be able to hear us, so we drew quiet.

"That was fun," Nudge clasped Angel's hands as she declared.

"I know," Angel was gleaming. I slowly slid off the teacup feeling that the world was sinking underneath my feet.

"See I told you Iggy, no harm done," I heard her voice as soft, and wondrous like the wind.

"Let's head to the roller coasters," the drummer yelled as he held Melissa's hand. Just like Iggy he had forgotten about me too.

"Are you okay Christina," I jumped too see the singer behind me?

"Meet you by the others," Radio ran after the others.

"Yeah I am," I swear it hurt so much to put the smile on my face. I must have grimaced because he knew I was lying, unless if he could read peoples feelings too.

"Christina," he kept his eyes on me, "Are you drinking enough water? I hope you are not hydrated."

"Well I do have a little headache," I lied, "I think I will skip the next rid."

"Me too then," I glanced over at Melissa, the drummer, and Lora. No I already hurt one of my friends somehow; I couldn't do that to Lora.

"Go with the others," I was relieved when Max showed up with little Angel, "Angel wants some cotton candy, so she can keep Chris company."

"Okay," I mumbled, and walked away with Angel before I could see his reaction.

_That was just a cover up by the way, but cotton candy does sound really good!_

"What flavor," I winked at her.

"Pink," Angel's face brighten up. I smiled inside guessing that Angel was going to tell me everything that Radio had missed.

_Radio told you most of the stuff already? That's not good he wasn't supposed to. I won't tell Max she would be unhappy._

"So did you like the teacup ride," I pretended to act as normal as possible like we weren't reading each others minds.

_What is your first question?_ I avoided Iggy being in my mind, so I decided to ask the thing that has been bugging me the most.

_How did you guys get all of us with the band?_

_You got to them before we did._

I paused wondering what she meant.

_I can force people to do what I tell them to do in my head. That was exactly what I did for you to get on stage. I forced him to call you up, and the other members of the band to go along with it. Then when the wrong girls came up, I told him to say no, and finally I found you._

I started to shiver finding out what Angel did. She could end the world if she wanted to I thought.

"How may I help you," a boy around my age asked?

"I'll take two, cotton candy," I said while pulling the cash out.

_He thinks you are cute._

"Excuse me what color," I had gotten distracted from Angel, and turned my attention back to him.

"What color Angie," I asked? Angel gave me a funny look, but then forgot about it when she looked at the colors of the cotton candy."

"Pink," her eyes shinned.

"I'll take blue," he handed me the cotton candy, and I gave him money in exchange. Angel and I walked to the bench, and sat down to eat.

"This is very good thanks Chris," Angel grinned.

_What's up with the name Angie? That is not going to be my nickname is it?_

_No, I just made that up so no one will know who you really are. Kind of like a cover up name._

"You're welcome."

_Oh smart. Wait those people you told me about are not following you now are they?_

_I haven't seen them since I talked to you. Have you told Max about them?_

"The drummer and the singer seem to like you," Angel commented trying to change the subject.

"Angel did you not tell Max that we were going to get cotton candy," I asked with a cover up story so people wouldn't here our real conservation.

"No I really wanted to spend time with you so I didn't, but I will later," Angel tried to look innocent.

"She won't freak out about it will she?"

_I don't think so. The only way I could Max here is by telling her that you had important news to tell me. Which in a way is true._

"No," Angel said after she got out of my head. We pretended to enjoying eating our food as we let the last setting sun rays touch our skin.

_You better tell me what happened Chris so then I can tell Max._

_The lady I told you about, Mrs. Gardina, she pretended to be a mother, which needed her kids to be babysat. With one glance at her I knew she was trouble._

_How? Did she look that terrible?_

_That is not important._

I thought about my dreams and didn't want to tell poor, young Angel about it, even though she probably had worse happen to her.

_Well she told me she was going to take me in for questions. When I got to where our destination was, which I don't know where it was because I was blind folded, she took me into a room. Mrs. Gardina then started to swarm me with questions about you guys. She said she was a secret detective with the name __Mrs. Wes. Don't worry I told her nothing, and I acted it out pretty well. She then took me home saying that they will watch my house._

_I don't think Max will like this, and I won't tell her until later on. Chris I don't want to leave right now, and if I tell her I know Max will make us leave. Please don't tell her anything, I will when the time is right._

_Okay Angel, but don't let me get in trouble. I hope this won't harm you guys, but it seems that you guys can escape from anything._

Angel gave off a beautiful smile, and took a chunk out of her cotton candy. My head starting spinning like crazy, thinking about everything that had happened over the summer. We sat in silence for a while, as we finished eating our treat, and watching people walk by.

"You know Angel I was thinking why the drummer and singer seem interested in me," I waited for her to reach my mind as we started to walk back to the others.

_You didn't force them now did you?_

"Maybe because they think you are really cute on the inside and out," Angel guessed.

_And what if I did?_

_Oh Angel I can't believe you did that. I want a person to like me on their own will, not to be forced._

_He told me to do it._

_Who, Fang? Gasman, Radio or Iggy?_

_I don't think he wants you to know._

_It is Iggy, isn't it? Why did he tell you to do that?_

Angel had paused, and I waited for her to reach my head. My head pulse through possible answers of why Iggy would do that. Did he know I liked him, and wants to let me down easy because he has Chrystal?

_He wanted you to be happy Christina, and because he cares for you he doesn't want you to get hurt. Don't you see Christina? He is afraid that if he is with you any longer you will get hurt. So he knew that you liked this band, and wanted to meet them. _

"It is okay Angel you can tell me the truth," Angel gave me a warning that I was saying this out loud, "They aren't interested in me, but that other girl they are." I covered what I said, but in my mind I made it clear I was thinking about Chrystal. Angel grimace, not liking where this was going.

_Christina, I read the singers mind and he does actually seem to like you, after I had gotten him to notice you. He thinks you are very pretty, and unlike the other fans he has met._

"Hey Max," I ran up to her not wanting to go on with this conversation.

"Good you are back," Max seemed to be a bit alert. I saw Max look at Angel most likely asking what I told her.

"Max will you please ride the next ride with me," Angel pleaded with her gleaming blue eyes.

"Angel now you know I don't like roller coasters," Max informed.

"Here come, the others," Fang had silently walked up behind me.

"That was awesome," Gasman screeched!

"That was scary," Nudge's hair was a little bit messed up. I saw Melissa walk up arm to arm with the drummer, and Radio after them. The singer and Lora came next. Lora looked thrilled, but the singer looked bored, until he glanced at me. Quickly I looked away, I would not win anyone's heart by force, and anyway my heart was now torn. I closed my eyes and started to rub it.

"Let's go," Angel hurried away from Max, and ran to Nudge.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Ice Cold

The moon had just woken up, as the day started to wear off. We were down to the last ride which was the Ferris wheel. I had ridden a ride with everyone besides Max and Fang who refused to go on any ride. I also haven't gone with Chrystal and Iggy who most likely wanted to be by themselves. I didn't care because I kept on telling myself that I still had a chance with Aaron, and he would be a better boyfriend.

"I want to ride with that girl," I heard Chrystal's soft voice speak to Iggy. I was shock that she wanted to ride with someone else besides him. Looking at Angel and Nudge I tried to guess which one she wanted to share the last ride with. I felt something tapping my shoulder, and before thinking of who it was, I turned around to see Chrystal. Was I blocking her view or something?

"She wants to ride with you," I was shocked for two reasons. One that Iggy talked to me, he hasn't said a word to me since we started to go on the rides. Two the queen of beauty wanted to go with me.

"Whatever," I turned around knowing that I was being rude, but not caring.

"I'll let this ride by," Iggy said as he turned around to walk where Max and Fang were.

"Aw I'm sorry Iggy dear," Chrystal grabbed his hand and squeezed it one more time before he left. I felt very awkward standing next to her in silence, but I ignored the feeling, and waited for our turn to go on.

"This is going to be fun," Nudge smiled at us, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Crystal smile ten times nicer back. She is nice, has cool powers, caught Iggy's heart, is gorgeous, has wings, and many other things, I listed inside my head. There wasn't a competition between us, she had flown past me, and hit home base. The gates open, and we rushed to get a seat. The kids had gotten ahead of us, so we were going to be five to six seats away from them.

"Well this is awkward being that couples usually ride this," I tried to start a conservation feeling bad that I had been rude earlier on.

"Not at all, it could be known as the friendship wheel," she said softly as the guy who worked at the Ferris wheel checked that we were strapped good.

"Yeah I guess so," I smiled. We didn't say another word as we waited for the ride to start. The night air felt good on my skin, verses the beating sun that was now down. She was very quiet, even when we started to move up and the wind started to play with my hair. I slumped into my seat staring at the view below us, as we reached higher, and higher.

"We need to talk Christina," her once happy face, turned as cold as ice. The Ferris wheel stopped when we were at the top, and looked down, and saw that they were letting others on.

"Is it about being mean earlier on," I was about to apologized.

"No," the words slashed out at me, "It is about you and Iggy." What did she want with Iggy and me?

"What?"

"I don't want you to go near him ever again!"

"Well that is easy to say because after this I will never see you guys again. You know very well that they had decided that," I snapped back.

"Not only that Christina. I don't want you to write on Fang's blog, I don't want to ever hear your name again," Chrystal sneered, "He is mine, they are mine. They need me, and not you."

"Whatever! I don't care anyway, you already have Iggy wrapped around your icy fingers," anger started to boil up inside me, "And ditto with the name, I don't want to ever hear the word Crystal."

"Good," Crystal started to relax, "I am glad you didn't cause any trouble. As soon as you get off this ride, I want you to walk to your puny friends, and don't look back."

"Why would I look back? To see your hideous face, I don't think so."

"You are so funny Christina; you know I have the prettiest face you have ever seen. I am the most gorgeous thing that lived on this earth, they made me this way." My vision was starting to become blurry because I was so furious that tears started to form around my eyes. "I don't want you to even say goodbye to them. Just walk out of their lives, as soon as you get off of this ride."

"No can do," I said each word as slow as I could, "You may take Iggy away from me, but the rest of the flock, especially the little ones, will always remember me."

"You wish. Why would they remember a girl that is just average, nothing special or unique? By the way if you do say one word to them after we get off, you will pay. I am warning you; just walk as fast as you can from their lives."

"Whatever," I hissed and look away, "Just stop talking."

"Jealous are you? I know you wish you were me, but that can't happen. Just face it I am better."

"No you wish I did, I want nothing that belongs to your cold heart," I looked away at the pretty lights, and realized that the ride started to move again. It went around four times before it ended. I wouldn't obey Crystal, I was not her pet, and she was not my master. Saying how much I care for them will be the last thing I say to the flock, and Crystal couldn't take that away. When the bar went up above our heads, I dashed in the oppose direction that Crystal had wanted me to go.

"Well Max, and Fang I guess this is where our road ends," I ignored Iggy while I looked deeply at the other two.

"No," Nudge came up to me, and leaped into my arms. I then saw Angel come by Max, and it seemed like they were talking to each other in their minds. So while they conversed I said goodbye to the others.

"See you Chris," Gasman giggled his silly laugh, and gave me a powerful high five.

"It was very nice to meet a person like you," Radio tapped me on the shoulder, and gave me a warm hug.

"Hey Chris you were a cool kid," Fang nodded his head towards me, and it chills up my spine, because he barely talked to me.

"You were a cool child too," I teased Fang, and then my eyes turned into a smirk when I saw Chrystal with a frown.

"Crystal it was grand to meet you," I gave her a warm smile. Only three people left to say goodbye, and I debated saying anything to Iggy. Max, and Angel were still deep into their conservation, and then my bran clicked finally, we had been missing someone the whole night.

"Where is Total?"

"He is waiting for us at one of the bushes where we left him before coming here," Iggy popped up by me, "Total was not very happy about that." My hair stuck up on every part of my body. I could have ignored him if he had shut his mouth, and was standing a little further away.

"Tell him I said goodbye," I told Iggy, as I started to play with my fingers trying to figure out what to do next.

"Thank you Christina for everything you have done," Iggy thanked, and for a moment I thought he was going to give me a hug, but he then turned away and walk up to Chrystal.

"What," my head spun in Max's direction, "Angel you should have told me a while a go, and you too Christina." I felt her eyes burning in my skin.

"Huh? What is it Max," I asked?

"We have to go now! Come on everyone it's time to move," I saw Fang give her a puzzle look, but he followed her orders.

"Let me say goodbye to Chris first," Angel turned towards me.

"No time Angel. Let's go!" Max had spun, and Fang grabbed Angel's arm softly. The rest of the flock followed her like sheep that were following their Sheppard. I watched them run away until they blend in the crowd, and my eyes lost them.

"Where are you friends," the singer appeared?

"They had to go, because they have a long way to drive to the hotel," I lied.

"Oh," I watched him pull out a piece of paper out, "Hey here is my number if you ever want to call." I almost doubled over in shock, and I hope Angel didn't cause this.

"Um thanks," I grabbed the paper, folded it, and placed it in my front right pocket.

"Well we better get back to your other friends," I let him grab my hand. I really hoped that Angel didn't make him do this, because it felt comfortable knowing that someone wanted to be with me.

"Hey Christina we have to go," Lora waved to me, "My mom wants to start heading home." Melissa smiled towards me then frowned when she saw the singer and me holding hands. What was her problem? She had gotten to hang out with the drummer all night long. The singer let go of my hand when we reached the others.

"Well it was great meeting you ladies," the drummer winked at all of us, and then kissed us on the cheek as a goodbye. The singer shook Lora and Melissa's hand before he gave me a hug.

"Call and I hope we can catch up with each other again," he whispered in my ear.

"Guess we will be seeing you again Chris," the drummer wacked the singer on the back and laughed, "Well we got to go too." We went our separate ways as we waved goodbye until our arms hurt.

"Now that was the coolest thing since slice bread," Lora yelled on the top of her lungs, "How did you do that Christina? Or shall I call you Chris now?"

"She entered a contest without telling us," Melissa snapped.

"There you girls are," I almost cried of happiness when Mrs. Hiberga cut in into what almost became a fight, "Let's get going." Melissa quickly followed Lora's mom leaving us in the dust.

"Don't worry Christina," Lora gave me a hug as we tugged behind, "She will get over it. If anything she should be thanking you, because if it weren't for you how would we have met the band? It sure seems like the singer likes you."

"Yeah I guess," I mumbled.

"Hey now don't get down in the dumps because of Mel. Anyway did the singer give you his number? The drummer gave Melissa his."

"Maybe," I smiled at my friend who tried to cheer me up. I will act like my heart wasn't crushed for her.

"You know what that means right?"

"Oh no what do you have plan in your mind," I teased.

"PRANK CALLS," I doubled over and laughed.

"Sure Lora if you can get the number," I ran ahead of her.

"Hey no fair you had a head start," I heard her giggling behind me.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Caught!

It was the last week of summer before school, and I was trying to get my summer reading project done, which of course I had saved for the last minute. I couldn't believe my summer was almost over, it went by too fast. I had picked out one of Tamora Pierce's books; it was called Sandry's Book and was the first book of the series of _Circle of Magic_. Romance novels were not what I wanted to read anymore, so this book caught my attention. Everyday I was doing better of not thinking about "them" as I referred the flock now. Lora had finally convinced me to call the singer after the fifth day went by since the concert, and then since I had been talking to him every other day. He was very kind, cute, and anything a normal girl would want, but every time he would make plans to meet me, I would make an accuse up.

"Finally," I sighed as I finished reading the novel, now the essay waited for me. I had woken up two hours, and haven't gotten dressed because I wanted to finish the book, so I got off my reading chair to go to my closet. Fishing through my clothes I decided I wanted to wear something comfortable so I got out my black sweat shorts, and a plain green T-shirt. After getting dressed, and putting my hair up in a messy bun, I went downstairs to get a snack.

"Hey Christina I have to drive to the grocery store," my mom told me as she jingled her keys, "Do you want to come?"

"No thanks," I mumbled.

"It is for your school lunches."

"I have to finish my summer project," I went into the refrigerator and grabbed a red apple out.

"Still can't believe you waited for the last minute again," my mother scowled, "Okay then I am off, don't get mad if you don't like the food I get."

"You got it mom," I walked to the table, and before my mom left I raised my voice, "Where is Mark and David?"

"They are downstairs playing guitar hero," my mom open the door, "goodbye."

"Figures they are there," I sighed, "See you." I bit through my apple enjoying the sweet juicy flavor inside, and the chewy skin. When I took the third bite I heard the doorbell ring. I waited for a minute to see if my brothers would get the door, but when they didn't I got up from my chair, and walked to the front door. Before I open the door I looked through the window and saw a guy with dirty blond hair, and that was extremely gorgeous, for some reason he looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I moved the door only a crack open not knowing who he was.

"Yes," I asked and took another bite into the apple.

"Is this your puppy? He has your address on the collar," the guy sweetly asked?

"What," I open the door to see if it was our dog, and when I took one step out of the door to check things out, that was when things happen in a blink of an eye. The young man had grabbed me, and put something over my mouth which caused me to be sleepy. I just remember trying to fight back, and when the apple, I had been holding, felled out of my hand. I then went into a deep sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Trapped!

"Wake up," I felt my shoulders being shaking.

"Mom I have a couple of more days before school starts, so let me sleep," I tried to roll over on my stomach with my hands underneath my head, but my body wouldn't obey.

"Fine if you don't want food, then so be it," a voice far away said.

"I'll get food later," I tried to move my hands again, but they were some how caught behind my back. The more I concentrated to break them free, the more I felt a cold, hard thing around my wrists. Freaking out and starting to wake up, I tiredly open my eyes halfway. I was in a room that was completely white besides a steel table that was in front of me, and three steal chairs. The wicked Ms. Gardina was sitting in one of the chairs. My eyes shot completely open with only one glance at the lady, I tried to get up, but I finally understood that I was handcuff on another steel chair.

"This is not real, only a dream," I mumbled myself, "What did I eat before going to bed?"

"You ate an apple before I had come and gotten you," my neck hurt as I tried to crane it to look behind me. That was when my memories all hit back at me.

"What did you do to me," I screamed at the blond hair guy, and if I could have, I would have smacked my head from being so ignorant. Of course now I remember when I had seen him last, it was when I was babysitting the kids, the day Iggy had warned me about the model looking people.

"Let's see I," the guy was about to say, but Ms. Gardina roused her hand to stop him.

"Detective," I looked at her being all innocent, "Is this one of the kids you were telling me about?"

"Quit playing around Christina, I know every detail of the truth," she snapped at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Yes I know that the flock had come to your house and you seen them last at the amusement park," I thought hard of a lie to say.

"I am so confuse do you mean the band? The band is not the flock, are they?"

"Cut it out! I have you now Christina, and there is no way turning back," she narrowed her eyes.

"I want a lawyer," I wanted to cross my arms, but since my wrist were tied behind my back around the chair, I couldn't.

"That won't happen," she smirked.

"You know kidnapping is a crime," I warned her.

"Oh poor innocent Christina you know nothing about laws. For me there are no laws, and I will keep you as long as I want," her smile was making me angry, I couldn't let her win.

"What now? Are you going to throw me in a dungeon? Or something like that," I hissed.

"Even better," her eyes started to soften, "You will be my greatest creation." I didn't like the sound of that at all. Starting to get a déjà vu it hit me that this sort of thing already happened to me, but instead I was dreaming it.

"What?"

"You will be my greatest creation, still thinking of what genes you should have, but you should only have the best. Better genes then Chrystal, I will have to finish planning this, and after you are transformed for the good, you will destroy the flock by yourself."

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Since, I have first laid my eyes on you. Chrystal only confirmed to me that you have interacted with the flock; I needed that information to finally get a hold of you. If you had nothing to do with the flock, then I had no reason to capture you, but now I do."

"I knew she was a traitor," I was tensed throughout my body, and grinded my teeth, "Since Chrystal is all mighty why, don't you have her do your dirty work instead of me?"

"Because you are right, Chrystal is a traitor," Ms. Gardina's eyes flared for one minute, but then went back to calm eyes, "She left us, and she is trying to run away with the flock. Instead of finishing her job, she abandoned it, but at least she has gotten the main part done; finding out more about you. Christina can't you see? You are going to be more powerful than anything I have ever made."

"No I won't let you do that to me. I like me for who I am and you can't take that away," I sneered.

"Oh you will do what I tell you to do," she snickered, "Number 8752933 show her what will happen if she doesn't obey." The model walked in front of me, and his body started to change. He morphed into a huge werewolf looking creature, and started to snap his jaws near my face.

"Yuck bad breath," I wouldn't act like I was scared. Unlike my dream, the flock didn't know I was captured, and they wouldn't want to save me. Well rather Iggy because he had Chrystal and that was all he needed. I guessed that I was trash that needed to be thrown away to him, and now since I am in the dumpster, he wouldn't care where I ended up at.

"Down 8752933," Ms. Gardina ordered.

"Number 87, or whatever it is, well that is nice they classify you by number. I just wonder what happen to the other numbers that were before you," the creature turned back into human, and glared at me.

"He is the perfect model of all the ones before him," Ms. Gardina told me, "He will be with you most of your life now."

"Great I am going to be with smelly bad breath doggy."

"Please take her to bed 8752932," Ms. Gardina got up from the table, "Get a good night rest Christina, because tomorrow you will be having many test to see how fit enough you are for the experiment."

"Geez 875, or whatever, is such a long name. Why don't you give your pet dog a shorter name like Punk or something like that," I laughed at my own corny joke as she left the room.

"Get up," he had already unlocked my handcuffs.

"Make me."

"She may be treating you like a princess, but I won't," he sneered into my ear, and yanked me hard out of my chair.

"Ouch," I cried out feeling that my arm had, come out of its socket. The dog-like-creature dragged me through many hallways until we reached a steel door, with no windows, that read "390."

"Great am I going to be numbered too? Well at least my number will be ahead of yours."

"Shush you human," he pulled out some keys from his pocket, and started to find which one unlocked the door.

"Don't you ever wish you had a real name? Or could leave this place? Can't you see she is controlling you? Come on she can't have you fully wrapped around her fingers, you are not her pet," I tried to find any goodness, or feelings inside of him.

"Be quiet soon you will be like me, having no free will, so get use to it," the door open, and with that he pushed me in. I fell down to the ground with a hard impact, and I got up to pound on the door that had just been shut in my face.

"Let me out right now," like the pounding would help unlock the door, I checked to see if it would open. I gave up and I slid down to the ground, with my back against the door and my knees pulled to my chest. Tears of many emotions started to form in my eyes.

"No," I told myself as I got up from the ground, "I will not let her win and I will fight back until I don't have one piece of strength in any of my muscles. Besides look on the bright side, at least I am not stuck in a dog cage like the flock was; I have a cell which I will consider a room." I looked around the room seeing that I had a bed, sink, toilet, and a small chair.

My thoughts were becoming blurry, and I guess that they must have given something to me that would make me sleepy. I crawled on top of the bed and that was where I passed out, which was my first night being trapped like a bird in a cage.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Just Getting Started

"Rest and we will be back for you in an hour," the dog guy pulled me into my bed. They have done so many horrible tests on me for what seemed like it took many months. First they had just done some excising test, then knowledge test, and then they started putting things inside me. I hated needles and shots in the first place, but not knowing what they were putting in my body made it worse. Whatever they were giving me, it was making me very sick and weak.

I hated this place with a passion, and my mind whirled around many things. Did these horrible people do anything to my family, if not how my family was, and how much I missed them. Chrystal also kept on flaming in my mind, I wanted revenge, and I also questioned if Radio was part of this plan too. Iggy and the flock barely came into my thoughts because I would always brush them out before my mind wrapped around them.  
They were traitors to me now, probably were party of Crystal's wicked plan, even if they weren't I still felt betrayed by them.

I was curled in a ball shivering, which might have been caused by the chemicals, which were probably swarming into my blood stream. Were they already making me into some kind of creature, or were they still just testing me? I didn't know, but I had to be strong to live. Someone started to shake me, I didn't hear them even come in.

"Eat this," number whatever tugged at me.

"No go away," I whispered, almost didn't have enough breath to speak.

"She ordered you to eat it," he pulled me up, and I saw a mush of something brown with red chucks in a bowl.

"Tell her I said no, she will just have to deal with it," I shuttered.

"You don't know when to stop being a rebel do you," he dug a little bit onto a spoon, and shoved it into my mouth. It tasted like metal, and something else disgusting, instantly I spit it out of my mouth.

"I rather die then go through with her plans," I glared at him, "Get out of here now, and let me go to a better place. I vow never to eat again." After saying that, I pushed my lips hard against each other. He tried to put in another spoonful in, but I turned my head away.

"Listen princess I don't want to do it the hard way so open your mouth. She wants you alive, and my job to keep you that way.

"Put a sock in your mouth," I drifted back into sleep.

"Fine then have it your way, I will have her come, and then you will see what you have done," he got off my bed, and exited the room.

"She is not strong enough," I was halfway awake, and halfway asleep when my ears caught these words, "Just give up on her."

"You stop it right now, how dare you speak like you are higher and smarter than a person like me," a lady's voice shot sharply.

"Just look at her," he mumbled with a voice not as confident as it had been, "She won't let me feed her."

"I guess it is time then."

"Time for what?"

"Time for her to meet one of my other special experiments, Special XYV."

"You aren't serious are you? He doesn't like seeing anyone."

"He will obey me like you will. When she wakes up take her to room UI997," the lady started to order, "You understand?"

"Yes," with that last word I was completely out in my own little world.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Dreams, dreams, dreams

"Christina I am so sorry that I have done this to you," I felt very warm and safe holding on to someone, "I should have never met you." I looked up to the person who felt like my guard dog, and almost chocked, it was Iggy.

"Iggy?"

"Shush you don't have to speak Christina," he held me tighter. I wanted to hold on, but at the same time I wanted to push him off.

"You betrayed me," I pulled away a little bit, "Why?"

"What do you mean Christina? If you mean by tracking these evil little worm people with no feelings, then yes I know it is my fault, and I will never forgive myself."

"No, you have had to known what Chrystal did," I glared at him suddenly mad.

"Christina I have no idea what you are talking about," his blind eyes formed into confusion.

"She is a traitor, she told Ms. Gardina about me, and knew that she wanted me," tears of anger started to form, "I trusted you, but you left me for her!"

"What did she do," Iggy started to tense, "She will pay for that. Why that little…Christina is there more to it? What else did she do?"

"Left me all alone," tears started to drift. His eyebrows scrunch trying to figure out what I meant about that, and then his eyes were deep pools of sadness when he understood.

"I had to I thought that you would be better without me, and safer, but obviously I was wrong, I mean look at you," I quickly looked down, and noticed I was wearing a green dress that was torn, and full of many stains.

"You mean it?"

"Christina of course it is, I love," and before he could end his sentence I woke up to a motion.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Hello Stranger

"Let me go I don't want to do this anymore," I started to pound weakly against the blond hair wolf, human creature. He had picked me up, and put me over his shoulder while I was sleeping, and I woke up to being carried tightly.

"Not until I reached to your destination," he moaned from being annoyed from me.

"No more test," I begged.

"Not today."

"What do you mean," I was suddenly full of glee, but then it disappeared, "This is not another test is it? To see how I react?" He didn't say anything, and the silence ripped in me hard. I twisted my hair out of boredom and nervousness, and didn't see that he stopped walking also that we came up to a door, until he placed me down.

"Stay," he pointed at me, and then pressed some things on the door, "Go in."

"No more," I looked at him sternly, I was just starting to feel better, and I didn't want anymore test done. He picked me up, placed me in the room, and shut the door.

"Let me out," I shut my eyes not wanting to know what was in the room, and started to pound on the door.

"Special XYV meet the Unknown for now," a speaker echo through the room.

"What is with all these weird names? Wait a minute did he call me unknown? How dare he, that smelly beast will pay," I kicked the door, and gulped when I realized that someone else has to be in the room. Quickly I turned around, waiting for the worse, but instead a cute guy with dark black hair like the night sky which was medium length, and covered half of his face. His skin was like Crystal's, and he was tall, but not as tall as the older members of the flock, stood facing me.

"Don't worry you will get a name," he said acidly.

"What is up with everyone having a terrible attitude? It is like getting burned from hot lava. Well actually I can see why you people who have been experimented have a sour personality, just going through the test is a nightmare," I started to yap like Nudge did.

"Whatever," he glared at me one more time before he sat on his bed.

"How old were you when they took you?"

"I wasn't even born," his voice caught the wind in my throat.

"I am so sorry, you were just like the flock then," I mumbled, and wanted to give him a hug.

"What? Have you not been experimented on since you were born, or when you were just being formed," I finally got his attention.

"Am I the only one who they kidnap? Of course not, I am just a regular human," I sighed, "But I want to keep it that way." His dark blue color eyes stared at me deeply.

"Wait a minute that means you have powers or something like that, right," I asked?

"Leave me alone," he turned away.

"You can tell me it," I walked towards him.

"Don't come any further," he snapped.

"Why? Can you harm someone when they touch you?"

"No."

"What is it then," I nagged, this was the first time that I was interested in something besides leaving the earth.

"How long have they been doing these test," he changed the subject.

"I don't know," my head titled down, "I want to go home."

"At least you had a home, and got to experience one," my eyes started to water, "But welcome to your new home."

"There has to be a way out."

"You are a special experiment it seems, so their eyes will not be laid off you," he told me, "I haven't had a visitor here in a long time so I don't know if they have a camera watching us now."

"What, you have got to be kidding me! I should have known that they would have a camera in my room, invading my privacy," I put my hands in tight fists.

"Get use to it," he was cold as Chrystal.

"You are like her," I stormed up to him, "I don't want to be part of this cruel world. I wish…I wish I never had met him." I took a whack towards his face, but he caught my hand before it touched his perfect face. Filled with anger I yanked my hand out of his grip, and started to light punch him on his chest. He didn't even grimace, which made me even more frustrated, and not having much energy left I collapse in his arms.

"Are you okay," his voice was very shaky.

"I shouldn't had taken my fury on you I am so sorry," I started to sob like a baby which caused a wet spot on his shirt, "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"I was built not to get hurt easily, besides I have been through worse so that was nothing," he hadn't moved a muscle.

"Boy, I know this is random, but I will give you a name; I just have to find one that is perfect for you. I owe you a name, and XYZ won't cut it."

"You mean Special XYZ."

"Whatever I don't care. That is not a name that is just a label like on a product at a grocery store. Thank you for listening to me, and dealing with all this drama. We will find a way out of here my new friend."

"New friend," his voice echoed the word, but then he shook it away, "You shouldn't trust anyone."

"I feel like I can trust you."

"You shouldn't."

"But I do, and because of that I will tell you my story," and so I went to tell him about Chrystal, the flock, and as much less detail I could of Iggy. I was still touchy about that topic.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Night

It seemed like a week passed by since I met my new friend, and since then the scientist had set a routine for us to visit, but only if I behaved during the test. They had stopped doing the brutal test too, and were now doing test of how fit I was, which mostly consist of running. It was three times a day that I got to see him, and the time we spent together never lasted, but I enjoyed every minute of it. He had melted his chilly personality, and had started to be open to me.

"ANA it is time to visit Special XYZ," ANA was the game they gave me. For some reason Ms. Gardina gave me a code that spelled a real name, I don't know why she gave me a code with a real name, but I felt like something was up her sleeve. Ever since I said I didn't care about life anymore, I have been treated better.

"Coming Ruff," that was the nickname I gave to the model looking creature, which I found out he was a Special Eraser. Ruff was the newest and most improved Eraser ever made.

"Would you stop calling me that, use my," he was about to say.

"It is a long number name I know, so that is why you have a nickname, and it better suits you," he walked me out of my room, which I still referred to as a cell.

"Did you eat your meal today," he raised his eyebrow as he questioned me.

"Yes I ate that gross stuff," I sighed, "I want a hamburger or ice cream, maybe an ice cream on top of a hamburger." I knew that before I was sent to this horrifying place I would have thought that those two foods mixed together would be disgusting, but I was craving for anything. Finally I had memorized the way to my friend's room, before it was like walking in a maze. I thought if I could find a way to escape I would dash to his room, and grabbed him, so that was why I cared to memorized the way. We got to the door, and Ruff pressed the ten digit number, which I was trying really hard to remember so I would be able to get in if I had to on my own.

"Special XYZ Special ANA is here," Ruff didn't have to shove me into the room anymore; I leapt like a ballerina through the door. He shut the door when I got in, and the two of us were alone.

"So did you think of a name for me yet," my friend asked?

"No, nothing suites you very well yet," I groaned, "I thought about Shadow, but it can sound dark, and I don't want to name you something that sounds depressing. Then I thought of Star, but that is a girl's name. Nothing is working right now."

"That's okay," he smiled one of his rare smiles at me, "So how are you? They didn't work you hard today did they?"

"Just made me run a mile," I flopped down on his bed, "What about you?"

"Nothing today," he said.

"Special XYZ and Special ANA five more minutes then you guys get to visit Special DEM," the speaker yelled.

"What? Who is Special DEM? These names are so lame. Why won't they use my real name, Christina," I stopped talking to my friend when he paused looking stiff, "What is it?"

"I haven't seen Special DEM in a long time," he didn't blink.

"Who is he?"

"You mean she, Special DEM and I kind of grew up together, being experimented before we were born and after, so I got to see her a lot."

"Kind of like us seeing each other?"

"Not exactly," he answered

"Oh okay then. What happen to her?"

"Several days passed by and I haven't seen her in a while. I asked what happen, but no one would tell me, and then I got frustrated so I started to get difficult for them. After making sure I got punished severely for my actions Ms. Gardina sent me to Special DEM's room where I got to see her. I was excited to see her, but when I went into the room she was in a tube with her eyes closed, and her arms crossed over her chest. I tapped the glass as hard as I could, but she wouldn't wake up, and that was the last time I saw her."

"That is so sad I am so sorry," I stared out the ground, "What a nightmarish place this is. Did this happen to anyone else here?"

"I don't know she was the only thing close to a friend," he mumbled, "I saw no others unless we passed the hallways. That's why you shouldn't trust anyone they could live you without any warning."

"Do you not trust me," following after what I said was pure silence, "You can, I won't leave you I promi."

"Don't promise anything because you can't hold your word in their world," he snapped and looked away.

"Fine then," I grew frustrated and turned my back on him.

"Christina, don't be mad at me," he begged.

"And why not," I still gave him the cold shoulder.

"Okay then if you want to play that game," we were back to back not saying a word.

"Special XYZ and Special ANA time to get moving," the speaker spoke, and I then heard a click from the door.

"Ruff good to see you," I held my head up high as I past my friend, "Let's get going." Ruff rolled his eyes from me still using his nickname, and held up two leashes. He grabbed my arm about to put the lease around my neck.

"Get off of me! I am not the dog," I tugged away from him. I closed my eyes while struggling, a sudden whoosh of air flew past me, and when I open them I saw my friend on top of Ruff. I was startled, my mouth probably hanging wide open, and Ruff was also completely stunned. He then started to grow angry, and started to turn into the monster he was. My friend jumped off Ruff and glared at him.

"Don't you ever touch her that way in front of me again," Ruff was super angry and was about to jump onto of him, "I will scream for your master if you try to attack me. Imagine how she would reacted if she found out you punished us without her permission." Ruff threw his hand in the air and looked like he was about to smack my friend, but instead he wacked the floor near his foot.

"Get up, and put this on right now or else you won't see each other ever again," Ruff snarled.

"Thank you," I walked over to where my friend sat, and tugged at the collar that was now on my neck, "You did this because I tease you right Ruff? Please don't hurt my dear friend here because of what I did."

"Christina shut up," my friend snapped at me which made my world spin around.

"Okay Night I will shut up," I mimicked as Ruff grabbed the leash handle part, which made me feel like an animal without any freedom.

"Special XYV get moving," Ruff barked at him as Night just stood there and stared at me.

"Night," he whispered trying to pronounce the word just the way I did. Ruff snapped at him again, and tugged Night's lease, which finally brought him back into this cruel world. We trailed after Ruff out of the room, and I looked over at Night to still see him staring out in space. I quickly grabbed his hand in mine trying to get his attention. He didn't reject my hand, but instead looked up at me with a smile, and I saw the happiest eyes I have had ever seen, on his face.

"I guess that means you like your new name," I whispered in his ear?

"Like it? I love it, but to be honest Christina I never have seen the night sky before so you will have to describe it to me," he quickly murmured.

"What," I doubled over with shock, "It is the most wonderful thing out there, and I took it for granted just like the many other things that I never thought of before until now. Wow never saw a moon before?"

"Stop your yapping you two," Ruff grunted. Night shook his head no to answer my question as he let go of my hand, and to lighten the mood I stuck my tongue plus mimicked Ruff when he wasn't looking.


	46. Chapter 46

_Chapter 46: Special DEM_

"We are here," Ruff held our chains in his left hand while he used his other hand to unlock a door. Night became really stiff looking, so I quickly grabbed his hand again while I smiled up at him.

"It will be okay I am here with you," his night blue color eyes connected with mine.

"Come on we don't have all day," Ruff barked at us. Night squeezed my hand, and walked in. At first I couldn't see anything because the room was pitch black, but soon Ruff hit a switch, and a tube lightened up like a night light.

My breath escaped my throat at the sight of the tube, which had water and a girl around my age was in it. Her arms were across her chest making an x shape, and her head leaned towards her chest like she was sleeping. Night gasped, and I looked up at him to see his eyes shut tight.

"Is that her," I asked him?

"Yes," he whispered like a breeze through the air. I looked back over at the girl to examine her more carefully. She had red hair like roses, which were long luscious curls, she was about Night's height, and had the palest skin I had ever seen in my life. A few freckles sprinkled around her nose, and she had long eye lashes that touched her cheeks because her eyes were closed.

"You guys are here for around thirty minutes, afterwards you are to report if anything strange happens while in here, I will be outside the door and others will be watching you through a camera," Ruff informed us. Before leaving Ruff took the leashes off us, and locked the door behind him.

"Night, are you okay," he hadn't moved a muscle since he shut his eyes.

"I just don't want to see her like that," he groaned softly.

"Trust me okay."

"What do you mean Christina? What are you going to do?"

"Just follow me and do as I say okay," I pulled him into the farthest corner away from the tube, and made him turn his back to it.

"I turned around now what," Night stuttered?

"Sit down." He sat down on the floor Indian style, and still wouldn't let go of my hand. Following what he did, I sat across from him, and grabbed his other hand.

"What are you doing Christina?"

"You can open your eyes now."

"I don't want to! Christina I don't want to see her like that."

"Night open them before I grab your eyelids and pull them up myself," I snickered to myself. Even though we were in the darkest corner of the room, I still could see his dark blue eyes instantly meeting mine.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"You can't see her right? That way you can try to imagine yourself somewhere else instead of here."

"Thanks Christina."

"No problem," I said as I turn my head away. I was about to blabber on about how to imagine himself on the beach, but then I felt Night squeeze my hands. When I craned my neck back, I saw Night's head leaning down facing our hands.

"Night," I whispered his name, "Are you okay?"

"Christina I don't want to loose you."

"Night what do you mean? Do you know something that I don't know?"

"No I just know this won't last. One of us will have something bad happen to us, like her," he pointed behind his back, "Or you will just disappear. Christina I can't let you warm my heart up, I have to be strong or I won't survive. That's why I can't trust anyone or their silly promises."

"Oh Night stop it. Even if something happens I will always be with you in spirit, I promise I will never forget you," I rubbed his fingers.

"Thanks," he let go of my hand and gave me a hug which he held, "I am getting this really weird feeling that I never had before in my life, and I don't know what it is, but Christina it always comes when you show up." My mind went through a roller coaster, there was no way Night could like me, we were just friends right? I promised myself silently before I was kidnap that I would never love another guy, I gave one guy my heart, and he broke it.

"Most be hungry," I giggled trying to shrug the topic off as I ended the hug.

"No, it is not," he was being dead serious, "I had a different feeling with my friend over there, but this feeling is different."

"Maybe you have the feeling that I will never leave you."

"Maybe," he breathed, "I hope we don't have to be in here much longer."

"Hold on, you stay right here," I started to get up.

"Christina, where are you going? Please don't leave me." Instead of listening to him I slipped away from his hold on my hands, and walked to Special DEM.

"Don't make me get you," Night's voice was very shaky, but he didn't turn around on inch.

"Hold your horses okay," I eyed her very carefully, and was thrilled to see her chest move up and down. That meant that she was still alive, and if we could one day save her, Night and I would. I scurried back excited to tell him the good news.

"What is it? You have excitement in your eyes," Night was starting to get annoyed.

"Night she still is alive, your friend. If we could figure out a way we could free her," I quickly told him. I was hoping to get some joy from him, but instead it turn into the opposite.

"If we took her out of the tube she might pass away," Night mumbled.

"Not if we could figure out something."

"Christina, just stop it. She left me a long time ago; to me she is already gone." My mouth was open to say something harsh back, but I stopped, he was hurt about this topic. I didn't speak up again hoping that the silence would blow the fumes away, but after several minutes I couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay I am now wondering myself what is going on," when Night still didn't say anything I walked away towards the door. "Ruff what is going on? How much longer?" There were no voices to answer my questions. I then started to pound the door, "Ruff let me out right now! Ruff?" After I grew weary, and tired I walked back to across from Night again. He still wouldn't speak to me, so to let the time go bye I thought about what I would be doing if I were home right now.

My heart started to have the deep hole inside me again, but I wouldn't show any pain with Night here. With the corner of my eye I watched his eyes grow heavy. Night eventually lay down on the floor with his hands under his head. I counted the times that his chest heaved up and down; eventually I heard the peaceful sound of his heavy breathing. Before I let the dark hole inside me take over I waited five minutes to make sure that he was asleep.

Tears then streamed down my face, and I tucked my knees as close as I could to my chest, which felt like it was being stabbed by a million knives. My hands clench the spot on my stomach that was in pain. I prayed in my head, as not to wake up Night, that my family was alright, so deeply I wanted to see their faces again. All the worries I had before came back to me in a flash. I placed my head against my knees, and the down pouring tears streamed down my knees. The feeling of warmth wrapped around me caught me off guard which caused me to raise my head, and I looked to see that Night had wrapped his arms around me.

"I wasn't crying I promise, I just got dust in my eyes," I tried to lie.

"Shush it is okay to cry," Night whispered in my ear, "There is nothing wrong with it."

"It makes me weak and not strong," I tried to take deep breaths to have normal breathing, but I kept on gasping for air.

"Christina this is a wicked place, even the strongest person in the world would break down and shed tears." I thought about Max or Fang crying, and it was hard to believe. The tears wouldn't stay in my eyes, so I turned around, and cried against Night's chest.

"What about you," I sobbed, "Do you cry?"

"I cried enough," Night patted my back, "You never been in a horrible place like this, I was born here, so I am use to the pain."

"That's terrible!" Night let me cry until my eyes were dried out, and I apologized for soaking his shirt. Having a break down drained all my energy, so I fell asleep in Night's arms.


	47. Chapter 47

_Chapter 47: The Dreams Just Get Stranger_

I was dreaming about swimming in the lake with the flock, my family and friends, and Night also came into the picture. We were all laughing enjoying the sun on our backs, but then dark clouds stole the sun away. Everyone began screaming, and swimming towards shore. I was really confused, but then something grabbed my ankle, and pulled me under water. Trying really hard to keep up on the surface of the water, I looked down to see an octopus, with a gigantic body. It had a billion arms which wrapped around me, finally I couldn't defeat the force of the beast, and it dragged me down.

When I woke up in my dream, I was in a dark room with DEM in still in the tube. I suddenly couldn't control my body, which took me to the tube, and my hands placed against the glass-like-material. DEM's eyes open reveling two pretty brown eyes, a smile trickled on her face, and then a flash of light blinded me. When I finally got my vision back, DEM was out of the tube, walking out the door, and looked back at me with a nod.

I stood there stun, and then quickly raced after her. She was super fast, and every time I was about to give up because I lost her, DEM would slow down, but once I caught up she would speed back up. I felt like this was just a dream where we would go around and around like in a maze, walking down, so many hallways that looked the same. Then DEM finally stopped next to two double doors, that were nicer than any of the other doors we passed by. She pointed at me, then the door.

"What is it you want me to do," I asked as I caught up to her, standing at the door too. No responds came, but she kept on flicking her fingers at me and the door. I had my hand reach towards the handle, and looked up at her to see her reaction, which was a nod. The handle was cold under my hand, and with a quick turn it clicked open. I only open it a crack so I could peak in to see what was going to be in the room.

"Why do you want them to go into Special DEM's room again? I just don't understand how this helps out," I heard Ruff's voice complain.

"Do I have to tell you every little detail, or is your brain just that small," I heard a snap, and I looked into the room to see Ms. Gardina. Ruff put his head down feeling upset to let his master down again. "Sometimes I wonder about you 8752933, you are suppose to be one of the top model of your kind," my mind quickly flicked to what Iggy told me about the Erasers, "You put them there so Special XYZ will see Special DEM, then he will push Special ANA away, back to not trusting anyone again. That way we don't have to worry about them becoming great friends, or plotting against us."

"But what was the reason for Special ANA to meet Special XYZ in the first place if they weren't meant to be friends?"

"Are you serious," Ms. Gardina started to flip out, "Special ANA is still human, and that means she will still have full human feelings, and part of the reason she was starting to go down hill on her health was because she was feeling lonely. That's when Special XYZ popped into her life, and made her healthy enough to be ready to experiment on. Tonight is her last few hours before the big day tomorrow."

"I don't understand why you still used a human girl, and not a baby that is yet to be born to be experimented on."

"Because the experiment I want to do needs a 100% human girl. I also want to see how well this will work with a girl her age being experimented on the first time in her life. I think I will have great results, Christina is a tough girl."

"What? No, you can't do this to me," I stormed in the room and yelled in their faces, "I refuse to go along with you guys anymore!" Special DEM came up behind me, and placed her hands on my shoulders. Angrily I jerked her hands off of me, and shook with frustration.

"Tomorrow you will bring her to me, and strap her to the lab table," Ms. Gardina went on, "Just say it is another test. I will give you two things to put in her mouth that she has to swallow. The first one you will give her will be a red color and that will make her sleep. The black color one you have to make sure she takes. It is the most important part of this experiment, and it is something we have never tried before. It should wash," before she could go on, I ran up to her and drew my hand to make a mark on her face. Just as I was about to hit the target Special DEM grabbed me, and the room vanished before us.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Don't Let Me Go

"Christina," I heard yelling as I finally came back to the real world, "Wake up right now! You promise me you wouldn't leave me."

"I am here," I gasped out of my mouth, and patted Night's hand, "Where would I have gone?"

"You scared me Christina, screaming the way you did, and then not breathing for a minute."

"What," I shot up suddenly, "Was I experimented on?" The dream started to come back to me, and I started to freak out hoping that I wasn't made into a creature already.

"No, I was here watching you the whole time." I didn't recall that I ever talked in my sleep before, and that was when my brain clicked. These dreams felt strangely weird, and more important then just a regular dreams. I was about to spill out everything about the dream I had, but I held my mouth shut. They probably had camera's listening, and watching our every move, I wouldn't let the cruel people know about this secret.

"Must have been a bad dream, I sometimes do that when I have really bad dreams," I got up from the ground pretending like everything was normal.

"What did you dream about," Night asked after a moment of hesitation.

"That they were going to do something horrible to me. These thoughts have always haunted my dreams since I was taken away," I wasn't lying about that.

"Oh," was the only thing he said.

"Night you can't let them take me away," I started to freak out; "I don't want to change and become a creature. She is not going to be my master and I her robot."

"Christina, she can't change your personality, but only your physical ability, and maybe a little bit of your appearance."

"But that is the part that makes me for who I am. I know I am not the prettiest girl out there, but I was born this way, and I intended to keep myself this way."

"You will still be the same girl here," Night pointed towards my heart, and then brain. I started to relax, but then as soon as I heard noises coming from outside the door, I grabbed Night's arm.

"Come on you have to have some kind of power, use it on them and don't let them take me away. Night I want to get out of here, and you could be the key," I hanged tight onto his right arm. The door slammed open, and Ruff walked in with the leashes in hand.

"Christina quit it. You don't want to see what I really am; if you do you may never want to see me again."

"That is not true Night! You were just the one who said it doesn't count on the outside, but the inside."

"Hey you two little love birds', time is up, I actually gave you a longer time then I was suppose to," Ruff walked towards us.

"Please Night," I screamed knowing what was going to happen after they took me away.

"Love….birds," instead of listening to me Night stumbled on those two words, "Love?" Ruff placed the leash around Night's neck, and then he started towards me.

"Don't touch me," I warned.

"Christina I do believe we went through this before, and it didn't end so peacefully," Ruff rolled his eyes, "Besides I always win so just give up." I tried to dodge his hand, but Ruff sternly held me as he struggled putting the leash on me. Ruff dragged me all the way to Night's cell, as Night was dazed into his own little world.

"Why are you being so stubborn today," Ruff asked me as we reached Night's door?

"What are you talking about? I am always stubborn because I despise you guys so much," I chewed him out.

"You never were this fierce, especially after you met Night. Did something happen in there, something strange?"

"The only thing strange that happens in this place is what you cruel creatures do here. You hurt Night by taking him in that cell to visit his old friend, who by the way doesn't even look alive because the scientists did something to her."

"Hmm it seems like her plans worked, no more trust," Ruff mumbled to himself.

"What did you say," I snapped?

"Nothing," Ruff dialed the number on the keyboard, "Come on Special XYZ." I held onto Night like he was my only life support.

"Special ANA let go. Get off of him right now," Ruff barked as he tried to pull my fingers off of Night's arm.

"Night, please don't let him take me go," I begged trying to get him back in the real world. I couldn't believe he could be daydreaming with all this action going on.

"I will never let you two see each other again if you don't behave Special ANA," Ruff threatened.

"Christina just obey him," Night finally said something.

"What? Night, who side are you on? Now I know what you mean when you say you can't trust anyone here," my heart pierced into two, and Ruff finally pulled my fingers off of Night's arm. I kept on screaming even when Night was locked in his room, and I was being pulled away.

"Shut up," Ruff growled.

"Night," I still yelled not caring if he could hear or not, "how could you do this to me? I hate you!" Ruff raised his hand, and before I knew it I was out cold.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: What Is Up With all These Dreams?**

When my hazel green eyes slowly started opening I knew I was having another one of those strange dreams. These strange dreams feel more real than any other dreams I have ever had.

"What is with this," I rubbed my eyes, and jumped back when I open them to see Special DEM's face only inches from mine.

"What do you want from me? Are these really dreams," I asked her, and then started to get furious when she wouldn't speak, "Why won't you talk? You know that is just rude!" Her innocent eyes were calmly fixed on me.

"This is annoying! Don't you have a voice," I started to stomp my feet. Special DEM face wrinkled up in sadness, and her head lowered. I then started to feel sorry wondering if that was what really was going on with her. She then pointed to the right of us, and I just then realize that we were in a small room with only a desk with matching two chairs. I looked towards where her long delicate finger was pointing, and it was in the direction of the desk. She started heading to the desk, and grabbed a pencil. Before I knew what was going on she started to scribble letters on the paper.

'You can't hear me because you never heard my voice,' I read after she glanced at me indicating that she was done writing.

"What does that have to do with your voice?"

'That is the only way you can hear me. If you remember in all your other dreams you have never notice I was there, and that was because you have never seen me in real life before. That was until yesterday when you came into the room that my body is in.'

"This is all confusing," I groaned.

'We don't have much time, so ask the most important questions that are in your mind'

"That is so hard because I have so many," I started to complain as many questions swarmed through my mind, "Okay first question, these are not real dreams, am I right? If not what is it?"

'You are right. I guess you can call these dreams like warnings. You see I get these visions that are going to happen in the future, and then I send visions that is about you in your dreams.'

"Well what is this? Is this another warning?"

'In a way yes, I wanted to also see if I could communicate with you. I didn't know if I could write in your dreams because you have never seen me write letters, but obviously you can read them.'

"What is going to happen to me? And I also had a dream that," I gulped forcing the words out, "That Iggy was going to save me is that going to happen?"

'I don't know your dreams aren't always accurate. Christina I ran out of time to answer any of your other questions I have to give you my vision.' With a flash, a bright light appeared where Special DEM was and it spread throughout the room, which caused me not to be able to see a thing. When I open them up I was in Night's room.

"Aw Night it is so good to see you even if this is a dream," I ran up to him and hugged him, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, but I still don't understand why you didn't try to help." Night's face darkened with regret, and his sad eyes looked into mine.

"Christina finally you are back I thought I would never see you. I am so sorry that I let them take you away, and do horrible stuff too you."

"It's okay I am fine," I let go of the hug so I could get a closer look at him.

"It is just then I realized something important." My head tilted when Night didn't say anymore.

"What is it Night?"

"I finally figured out what the world 'love' means," I didn't like the look he gave me.

"Well, that are what friends are for, and you are like a cousin to me," I tried to laugh the awkwardness away.

"No! Christina I meant like love, love."

"What are you talking about Night," I was hoping this wasn't going to a bad turn.

"Sort of like this," he leaned in towards me, but before his lips could reach mine I jolted back.

"Night, how could you do this to me? I thought I could depend on you. You were supposed to be there for me," I started to cry, "I want Iggy!" I shocked myself by saying that, and saw Night's eyes flash with hurt. There then came darkness in my dream, and before I woke up I heard a voice shout out in agony.

"If I can't have you then no one can," It sounded like Night, but darker and vengeance in the voice.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50: Getting Started**

"Welcome child," I started to wake up with something tight and cold around my ankles and wrist, "It's time for you to wake up and smell the roses." There were two things that I notice at that instance; first off the person who was speaking was Ms. Gardina, and second I had dreamt this before, but this time it was real.

"What is going on," I bit my tongue from saying anything rude, because I was hoping that if I was good she would let me be free from this experiment.

"I am glad you asked," Ms. Gardina's blue eyes gleamed, "We're going to give you a new life soon."

"I don't want a new life," those words slid out of my mouth harshly.

"You don't want a new life with me? I was going to make you my daughter," she smiled at me. Tasting the taste of blood made me realize that I had been biting my tongue too hard to not say anything rude. I wanted to lash out every kind of bad word at this lady, who did she think she was?

"Hmm, not much of talker at this moment, are you," Ms. Gardina asked, "Well do you want to know what kind of experiment you are going to have?" I didn't respond instead I closed my eyes, and pretend I was far away in a glorious land. "Fine I will tell you. Special ANA we will be giving you a DNA of some exotic creature. Exciting huh?"

"When you say 'we' who are you referring too," I knew it was a dumb question, but I just had to know.

"The other scientists of course, and don't worry they will be extra careful with you because you will be the most important experiment ever made," she paused waiting for me to say something, "Anyway we thought about many choices of DNA that you would have, it took a long time, but we got it down. Butterfly, owl, eagle, swan, peacock or all the above, were the choices we picked out, but we narrowed it down to one choice. So you won't get bored I will let you decide what you think the DNA you will soon have." My anger was shooting way up, but instead of letting it out I kept it all in. I guess that being here for so long taught me how to tolerate things including evil scientists.

"You are so quiet it is actually nice. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist us anymore, and I am excited that we will soon live happily together," Ms. Gardina clapped her hands with glee. I thought about what she said, and was extremely furious at myself. Instead of holding my ground I had become a coward. So what if the dream I had before that was just like this was a nightmare, at least I stood up for what I believed in. I let go of my tongue, and let my mind speak out.

"You are the biggest leach in the world," I remembered in my dream she hated being called that, "You suck the goodness in the world, and destroy it. That is only a work of a leach."

"What did you say," Ms. Gardina was taken back.

"You heard me," I snapped and tugged my wrist against the steel chains.

"Is that a way to talk to your soon to be new mother?" Great she really thought I would be her daughter after this experiment I thought.

"I already have a mother thank you very much, besides a two year old could take better care of me than you."

"Listen here child and listen well. Soon there will be no more flock, they will be gone forever. It is time for their kind to be over with. You want to hear the best part? No, well good more the reason to tell you. You are the bait. They are coming for you right now, and when I get a hold of them, they will be squash," Ms. Gardina glared at me. I had to hold my breath in because those exact words were said in my dream, and I was wondering how much of my dreams would come true.

"You really think they will come for me? Heck they think I am living happily with my family instead of here. Also now since they have Crystal with them they won't need me," my eyes stung as I told the truth.

"Christina I thought you were smarter than that," Ms. Gardina scowled at me, "You are all over the news, and the flock has to notice that you were capture. Knowing them they will try to be the heroic people, and save you."

"Why would they do that if they only care for themselves," I yelled at her as my anger was building up.

"And I thought you were bright," she shook her head, "We will just have to see how you turn out after the experiments."

"This has to be against so many laws, you can't do this," I tried to argue with her.

"In a human world yes, but this is my world."

"I never chose to be in this world, but I choose to leave. You won't get away with this, I promise one of these days you will get caught." Ms. Gardina started to laugh at me with amusement in her eyes.

"Well you are starting to bore me with your bickering so I will let the experimenting begin," she leaned towards me so our eyes will meet, "So behave okay." No matter how I act I would still get the terrible result. I grinned to myself as I thought about the dream I had a while a go, and I started to collect my salvia in my mouth. Before she had time to turn her head, I shot, and the spit landed in her left eye.

"Gross! You unbearable child," those words were like bells to my ears. I was extremely happy that she would not leave in a smug mood. "Hector! Get over here," she yelled.

"Yes Ms. Gardina," a man's voice somehow appeared out of now where.

"This child," she pointed at me, "Do whatever you want. I had enough of her!" With that she stormed out.

"Man what did you do to her? She never gets that mad," I never thought about it in my dream, but now I wonder where this guy came from, and who he was.

"What did I do to her? What are you guys going to do to me is a better question. Don't you realize what you are doing is pure evil?"

"8752933 will be here in a few minutes," the scientist ignored my question. I moved my head up a bit so I could get a good look at this guy. Hector wore huge glasses, he had short brown hair, was average height and scrawny. He looked like an average person who wouldn't do horrible things, and I then notice his white lab coat. The flock came back into my mind again as I remember they called people like Hector 'White coats.' Just for a flash of a minute I hoped that the flock would smash this place apart, and save me. Reality hit me that they most likely wouldn't save me. I then thought about what Ms. Gardina said, that I was bait, and they would be destroyed.

My mind ponder if they flock did actually come to get me would they be able to get out of this mess? They have never mention Ms. Gardina, and she seemed to be a powerful person. I then decided I hope the flock didn't try to come save me; I didn't want to risk all their lives just for mine. Just imagining innocent Nudge and little Angel fighting made my heart sink. Then I made up my mind that I wouldn't hold a grudge on them if the flock didn't come, but I still felt betrayed.

"Hello Special ANA," Ruff came into the room, "Before you have the big experiment we have one more test and then you are done."

"Just give me an F on the test," I squirmed trying to get free.

"This is an easy test, impossible to fail," he came into my view, and opened his palm. That was where the black and red pills that I saw in my dream laid.

"You get that away from me," I started to freak out, and pulled at the steel that held me down.

"Now come on stop being so stubborn," Ruff snickered, "Hector hold her head." I was shocked to see Hector obey Ruff without questioning him, like Ruff was in charge of him. Hector grabbed my head in a stern grasp, and I failed trying to escape him. I clamped my mouth shut, but it was torn open by Ruff, who then stuck the red pill in. Ruff then shut my mouth, and held it until I swallowed.

"Yuck! I don't want that inside me," I knew the black color pill had to be worse than the red, and I had to think of someway how to not let it be swallowed inside me.

"See I told you it was impossible to fail this one," Ruff smirked, "Now to finish the other part of the test."

"Ruff come on you have to have at least at least a tint of guilt of doing what you are going to do," I begged.

"Not one bit," he grinned, and pulled my mouth open again. He shoved the pill in, and quickly jammed my mouth together. My teeth had bitten into the pill when he clamped it shut, and it caused it to be cut in half. I quickly snuck half of it between my teeth and gum so it wouldn't be notice. The other half I was forced to swallow.

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it," Ruff asked as he let go of my chin, "You can let her go now." Hector obeyed Ruff and let my head free.

"We just have to wait now," Hector told Ruff.

"Fun," Ruff grunted, and when the two turned their backs on me to talk I spit the other half of the pill out of my mouth which landed on the ground. I didn't know what the pill would do to me, but I knew it wasn't anything good. Just as my mind was about to pull out memories of my family I started to feel sleepy. I rouse my head trying to keep awake, but that only caused my head to bob up and down. After awhile my head felt heavy as a truck, and it stayed down on the lab table. My eyes were now betraying me, flickering open and closed. Soon my eyelids wouldn't even open, and I was in blackness before I went out cold again.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51: Special DEM in my Dreams Again**

"Another warning," I complained knowing perfectly well that I was in another dream, because I finally recognized the difference in the feeling of a real dream, and a fake one. Special DEM came into my vision, but this time her fingers grasped my arm. As soon as she touched me I started to fade away.

In just a few seconds I fell flat on my butt on the ground. I looked up to see Night, and even worse a figure that looked just like me. My mind almost shattered, I really hope what was right in front of me, wasn't a clone of myself. I completely went against cloning, and just looking at the sight made me sick to my stomach.

"Christina what is wrong with you," Night started to speak, "You seem very different." I looked at the version of me, and notice I had a weird glance in my eyes, like the eyes were seeing something that wasn't there. Night went up to the version of me, and started to shake her shoulders, "Didn't you hear me talk to you?"

"Who me," I almost doubled over falling hearing the voice that was exactly the same as mine too, "What is a Christina?"

"Oh Christina what have they done to you," Night cried out, "Why did I let Ruff take you away?"

"What is a Ruff and Christina," the version asked with her head tilted, "Is this what mommy told you to teach me?"

"Wait a minute, mommy? Does Ms. Gardina have your mother? How did you see your mom?"

"You silly Ms. Gardina is my mother," I choked when I heard the version of me say that with a huge smile on her face. Night had the same reaction as I did, and he started to get very tense.

"Do you remember my name Christina?"

"What is this Christina you keep on mentioning?"

"What is your name?"

"Name," the version looked like she was concentrating really hard to understand what he was saying.

"What does Ms. Gardina call you," Night rephrased his question.

"Well she calls me Special ANA, but for short she calls me Ana. Wait I think she did say my name was Ana too," she clapped her hands.

"Do you remember what you used to call me?"

"I never met you before, and I have no idea what you are called." I saw Night's eyes become full of pain, and even though I was extremely angry at him, I wanted to give him a hug. The scene quickly started to disappear, and when I was back on solid surface, I notice I was back where I had begun the dream with Special DEM touching my arm again. She let go, and took a few steps back, with a sadness on her face.

"You know I just realized how important names were again from that vision that you gave me," I fumbled with my fingers, "I decided the name Dream would be perfect for you." Dream smiled gleefully, but then she started to frown again.

"Don't worry I don't believe in cloning either," I told her while making a fist with my hand. Instead Dream shook her head like I was wrong.

"Wait why are you saying no? You do believe in cloning?" Dream just looked even sadder than before, and she started to wave goodbye.

"No what did you mean by that," she was gone before I could grab her, "Come back!"


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52: The New Me**

I slowly drifted my eyes open to a burning yellow color.

"She is starting to wake up," I heard a voice excitedly yelp, "Let's hope everything worked out well, especially the black pill." I tried really hard to blink the yellow color out of my eyes, I didn't know what it was, but it really hurt.

"Pull her up, and away from the light," a voice snapped. I felt something go around me, and then being pushed up. The hands kept me securely up so I wouldn't fall back down.

"Welcome my child," the lady with glossy blond hair greeted me.

"H, hi," my throat croaked.

"Shush don't speak now because you don't have a lot of energy," this women seemed really nice, and her blue eyes were twinkling with kindness. I then decided that I liked this lady, and that she was a good person. "I'll be taking you home when you are safely ready, and well."

"Home," the vibration coming from my throat sounded out, and felt weird.

"Yes home. You may not understand this right now, but you will soon discover that I am your mother, and you are my daughter Ana."

"Ana," I repeated feeling my tongue say the word.

"Yes, now Ana please rest now, it will make mommy feel better," her crystal eyes were full of concern.

"Mommy?"

"8752932 please take here to her new room please," a man with dirty blond hair that was set in a ponytail picked me up gently in his arms. I started to become a bit drowsy in his arms, and soon fell back asleep.

***

"Mom," I cried out waking up from a nightmare.

"Ana I am right here," soft hands combed my hair back. The nightmare gradually faded, and my surroundings started to form in my vision. I was in my canopy bed that had royal red covers with gold designs on it, which draped all the way down to the floor. There was also an oak brown desk with a wooden chair that was in the far right corner. To the left of the bed was a table with two chairs that matched it, and looked like it was ready for a tea party. Right across from the bed laid a wooden wardrobe full of clothing for me.

"I had a scary dream," I looked up at my mother's perfect swan like face.

"It's okay it is over now." I tugged the covers off of me, and nestle into her arms. "Now Ana you have to be strong my daughter. You know what today is right?"

"Writing log," I asked? Everyday as training, mother would make me write anything that came into my head, I didn't understand why, but I did it to make her happy.

"No dear. You are one week and three days old," she informed me, and my heart shrunk when I remember what mother said I would be doing when I was ten years old.

"Mommy I don't want to meet that scary creature," tears were rimming in my eyes.

"Hun you have too. It is alright, if you need anything you just holler and 8752932 will be inside in a flash," she gave me a bear hug, and lifted my chin, "Now come on sweaty get ready, and when you are done press the speaker button so that 8752932 will know that you are done."

"Okay," I dragged my heavy legs out of the bed, and placed my feet on the floor.

"That's my girl," she kissed the top of my head, and moved towards the door, "Now I have to go."

"Bye mom," I wobbled towards my wardrobe, still trying to get use to walking, "Now what should I wear?" I open the door to the wardrobe, and skimmed at all the clothing. My hands stopped when I reached a silky red dress, which had a black lacey design. I had to sit down to change clothing, because my balance wasn't great at all, and I soon had tugged the dress on. Slowly, and after gripping the wardrobe to get up, I walked toward the button that would let me get a hold of 8752932.

"Yes Ana," his voice ringed in through the speaker after I placed my finger on the button.

"I am ready," the door open and 8752932 walked in.

"You have to eat your breakfast before we head off to see Special XYV."

"Yes sir, but I am still scared about seeing Special XYV, he seems like a scary creature," I mumbled. I glanced up to see that 8752932 had smirked, and after that sadness went across his face.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53: What Happen To You Christina? **

"Special XYV you have a visitor," I gulped when 8752932 let go of my hand, and soon the door open.

"Christina," a voice came from the room. I gripped 8752932 shirt and was terrified of going in there.

"Don't ever say that word again! You will be punished because that is an off limits word," 8752932 grunted, he then carefully moved me towards the room. "Special XYV I will like you to meet ANA." I shut my eyes afraid to look knowing I was completely in the room, and I almost shrieked when I felt 8752932 walk away from me.

"I have already met….," Special XYV was interrupted.

"You know the rules," 8752932 snapped, "I told you before coming, now don't disobey them or else." With that the door shut hard behind me, and I started to loose my balance.

"Chris... I mean Ana are you okay," the creature had caught me before I fell to the ground. I screamed, and tried to flinch away from his touch. "Sorry," he let go of me. Once I had slipped from his grip I slumped and sat down on the ground.

"8752932 and mother told me that you have to teach me how to control my powers," I whispered as softly as the wind blows on the trees, "Start teaching me so I can leave early."

"You promised me," he gasped out, "That you never would leave me or forget me."

"I promise nothing," I glared at him, "I never met you before, and after these lessons I never want to again." After I said that I kind of felt bad because his eyes looked like there were floating dark clouds in them.

"Fine," he harshly said, "We will get these lame lessons over with." He crouched down with his back arched, and then he screeched when dark brown stuff started to come out of his back. His shirt ripped and two long thin dark brown wings without feathers on them shot out.

"What are those," I pointed at the brown wings that came out of his back, which even had a thumb with a claw attached to it?

"These are my wings. I didn't show them to you before because I thought you would be scared, and also wouldn't think of me as the same. Well it doesn't even matter now because you don't even remember me."

"They are ugly," my nose crinkled up, and Special XYV's eyes were filled with pain, then anger.

"Well you are not very good looking yourself either. I wouldn't be saying anything cruel because you may end up with these too," he snapped.

"What," my eyes started to tear up, "No I can't have anything that horrible. No, she wouldn't allow it." I started to throw a huge tantrum, and I wouldn't stop until 8752932 popped up in the room.

"What did you do to her Special XYV," 8752932 growled at him, "If you harmed her what-so-ever I will punish you severely."

"Go ahead," Special XYV shouted back, "I didn't touch a finger on her, only told her the truth."

"What," 8752932 started to flip out, "What did he tell you Ana?"

"Just that I would have those ugly wings," I started to sniffle.

"That's it?"

"Yes," I puffed another cry.

"Ana," 8752932 came over and put his arms around me, "You will never turn into a filth like him don't worry."

"You promise," I started to wipe the tears away, "No wings like that?"

"Of course not, your mother would not allow that," he then pulled my chin up, "Are you okay now?"

"Yes," I should have known that mother wouldn't have done anything terrible to me.

"Now just ignore him when this bully is mean to you, and fills you with lies," 8752932 pulled away from me, and started to walk out the door, "Work really hard on you lessons, and the faster you learn them, the less you will have to see him."

"Yes sir," I got up and waved him goodbye. When the door shut I glared up at Special XYV. "Let's get this done then."

"And quick," he added acidly.

"You have a deal, now what should I do?"

"Just relax all your muscles, and concentrate only on your back muscles. You will notice that you have different muscles, and other stuff inside you, that is what you have to learn to use."

"Okay, but how do I relax all my muscles?"

"Since you are new at this just lie down and let your body calm down," he whispered. I lay down on my back, and tried to concentrate on my back muscles, but the only problem was that I didn't know how to do that. Instead of telling Special XYV that, I became distracted listening to my heart beat.

"So anything," he asked ripping the silence in my ears?

"No I don't know how to do this," I complained, and got up, "Besides what am I trying to do? What is the purpose?

"Have wings come out of your back."

"You are lying, he said that you would."

"No Chris… I mean Ana. You will probably have more beautiful wings then I do. I have a DNA of a bat, but you probably have a better DNA."

"Okay I will ask mother if you are lying or not," I stood up and practiced my balance.

"Ana time to go now," 8752932 came and got me, "Say goodbye to Special XYV."

"Bye," but no reply came back from him. When the doors shut, and we started walking to my room, I looked up at 8752932.

"Am I supposed to have wings?"

"I will leave that for you and your mother to talk about."

"When will I see her?"

"When it is dinnertime."

"Okay, I better start getting ready then."


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54: Information**

"Can you pass me the butter," mother asked as she sat in the chair across from me, which was in my room. I grabbed a circular container, and handed it to her. As she started to spread the butter that instantly melted when it touched the warm bread, I cleared my throat.

"Is something a matter with your throat?"

"No mother, but I have a question to ask you. Okay never mind I have a lot of questions to ask you."

"8752932 informed me about that before I came here. I will answer any questions that pops in you head, but before you shoot away with your questions; did you write in your journal before dinner?"

"Yes mother," she had told me that I would be writing in my journal after every time I saw Special XYV.

"Good girl," she complemented as she placed the butter knife on top of the table, and brought the butter bread towards her mouth.

"What is Special XYV really suppose to teach me? He says that I have wings, is that true?"

"Yes that is true, and he is there to teach you how to use your wings, and other abilities that you have."

"Where are my wings? Do you have any abilities or wings?" I wasn't very hungry and started to play with a pea on my plate with a fork.

"Don't play with your food dear. They are inside your back, and you are very special that they can come out when you want to, but that is when you learn how to use them. That is what Special XYV is mostly going to be teaching you. Anything about me is private though, sorry dear."

"What other abilities do I have?"

"You will have greater vision, hearing, and the wings are mostly your most powerful ability. Ana that doesn't mean you don't have anymore abilities than those that I named, because most likely you will have more. Actually in about a week we are going to do another operation on you, and then afterwards you can come to our real home with me."

"Really," I started to fidget in my seat excited about going home since the first time mother had talked about it?

"Yep, but only if the operation is a success, and if your training goes well."

"I will try extra hard then." I then stuck another spoonful of food in my mouth. A beeping noise then disturbed our dinner, and mother looked at her phone.

"Well Ana I am sorry to end this quickly, but it looks like I am needed," she got up from her chair and headed to the door, "I will have 8752932 clean the meal when you are done eating." With that she was out of the room, and I was left to eat in silence with still other questions buzzing through my head.

I soon finished my dinner, and instead of getting 8752932 to clean the miss right away, I sat back against my chair. Closing my eyes I let my brain scan through everything I did today, and was thinking about what I should write in my journal.

Suddenly a tall boy with strawberry blonde hair, and light blue eyes popped into my head. He was flying in the sky with wings that connected to his back and there were many explosions around him, which caused a smile on his face to become bigger and bigger with every loud boom.

"Iggy," I mumbled, and then shot out of my chair. I tried really hard to grab on to that memory so I could write about it in my journal, but the vision faded away. Out of anger I pounded the door for 8752932 to clean up the mess. I wanted to remember the memory; I knew it was somehow extremely important to me. My heart felt very lost, and I couldn't understand how a memory could come into my mind and with a single heart beat disappear like it never came.

"What's wrong with you," 8752932 asked as he came into the room.

"Nothing is, why would you think that?"

"You are making a weird face right now like you're in pain."

"Just clean this mess up okay. I have to write in my journal," I shakily walked to my desk where my red journal laid with the name 'Ana' written on the cover. Slowly I grabbed the pen, which lay down next to the journal, in my right hand and placed it on an empty page that I had flipped to. My hand wouldn't move, I didn't know if I should write about how I couldn't remember the vision I just had. Finally I decided not to write anything about it, it could upset mother because I couldn't remember the vision, and upsetting her was the last thing I wanted to do. So instead I wrote how terrified I was today from visiting Special XYV and how disgusting his wings were. I then started writing all the questions I had that mother didn't answer me, and lastly I wrote about the answers she did answer also how I felt about that.

When I looked up from my journal 8752932 was gone and so were the dirty dishes. My eyes were starting to feel sore so I slowly walked with more balance to my bed. The day had tired me out, so instead of staying up late thinking about the questions I still had, I instantly fell asleep.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: Plans of Saving Me

I woke up to the sound of voices arguing about something. Instantly I felt the weird feeling of my 'vision dreams,' and I knew that I was getting another one of them. At first when I open my eyes I could only see darkness, and hear the voices that sounded strangely familiar. My eye sight finally started coming back to me in my dream like pieces in a puzzle.

I was in a small dark house, and ahead of me was a lit room with a door closed. The place didn't feel like the building where I was experimented in, but instead felt safer and calmer. Even though I knew no one could see or hear me when I was in one of my dream visions, I still tiptoed towards the door.

I turned the handle gulping hoping it wasn't for the worse, and when the door opened, the light stung my eyes. As my eyes were getting adjusted to the light, I tried to guess where I heard these voices before, they sounded so familiar. Just as soon as I could stare at what laid ahead I realize that the voices belonged to the flock. I hugged myself very tight from many emotions passing through me at once.

"They had to have taken her," I heard Iggy remarked, as he shook a newspaper in his hand.

"We can't be for sure Iggy," my head spun to find Max standing there. The room only held Iggy, Max, Fang, and the ice queen Crystal. I quickly spun around trying to find the rest of the flock when Total walked into the room.

"I am not tired," he said in a mannerly way, "The others are sleeping now, and I think I have all the rights to be part of this conversation."

"What conversation," Max tried to cover up what they were talking about, "We were just debating where to go next."

"I say we should check it out," Total jumped up on a chair and sat down, "I listened to what you guys were talking about, so no lying."

"We are not going," Max informed, "And don't tell the rest of the flock about this Total." Iggy started to get tense, and threw down the newspaper on the floor as he took three steps towards the window that was behind him.

"This is my fault," Iggy sighed. I strode to the newspaper, and picked it up to see what they were talking about. My throat got all tense, and my eyes started to water as I saw what was printed and written in on the page. There I was in the newspaper smiling up at anyone who looked at the image, and a news article was written about me being missing. My family was trying to find me, but I knew deep down they would probably never see me again. I almost started to cry when I read the written quote that my mother said, 'Please, we will give you anything if you find her or give her back to us.'

"No Iggy this is not. You don't even know if she was taken by the white coats, it could have been someone else," Crystal walked up to him, and tried to grab his hand, but he just jerked it away from her.

"Crystal you might know the place where she is. You and Radio have to show us where you guys were before you escaped, and before when you were captured in the same place where we met," Iggy pleaded.

"I am not going to put you in danger Iggy," Crystal stuck her head up high; "I love you." I almost tripped when I heard this; did they already confess their love to each other? He just stood there with his fist clenched as the others watch to see what he would say.

"Fine you don't have to join me, but somehow I will find her. Even if I don't succeed it is better trying than not trying." I saw sadness flicker in Crystal's eyes as she heard this, and not the response she was waiting to hear. Even if Iggy did love Crystal, I decided I was forever in his debt, for at least trying to find me.

"Why do you want to save a puny human girl," Crystal spat out?

"When I was in need for help she was there for me," Iggy proceeded to say, "Now I am going to return the favor for her."

"I thought when she was out of the picture you would stop caring for her," Crystal shook her head, "But of course not! Even when you left her, all you can care for is for this human waste."

"Don't talk about her like that," Iggy snapped back. My heart flittered and felt like it leaped to heaven. Iggy was sticking up for me even against this beauty standing before him.

"Whoa guys no more fighting you are giving me a headache," Max held her head. Fang leaned on the wall watching Max very carefully; I could also see the love he had for her in his caring eyes. "What do you think Fang?" He shrugged, and just when I thought he wouldn't say anything he did.

"Iggy is right she did care for him, and even us. It would be nice if we return the favor, and she does not deserve the fate she might have gotten. The only question is if the White Coats took her," Fang said, "But even if she didn't we could destroy the other lab that Crystal and Radio were from, that way we have less White Coats to worry about."

"Good point Fang," Max thought about it, "We could be putting a huge risk here though, everyone who agrees to go raise your hand."

"Don't forget paw," Total added as he raised his paw. Instantly Iggy's hand went up, and I watch slowly Fang's hand go up.

"Well it looks like it is butt kicking time," Max finally decided.

"Woo hoo," Nudge popped up from behind the door followed by Gasman, Radio, and Angel.

"I thought they were asleep," Max glared at Total.

"They are really good actors I guess," Total dodged the look and jumped down the chair.

"I can show you the place," Radio leaped up in the air as a cheered; "I can't wait to beat up the white coats, and save Chris!" I was so excited about them being happy to save me, and because I was being saved from this evil place. Just as I was about to do a jump, I slumped down. This was what Ms. Gardina's plan all along, I was bait, and she would destroy the flock.

"No don't come," I screamed at them, but they just kept on yapping on about their plans. I then faded away from my dreams knowing the worse was to happen.

Hey guys sorry I have been wrapped up in a lot of stuff right now, I only have time to post these chapter up. Two weeks from now I will have time to respond to all of your emails, and post more chapters. Thanks for readin!


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56: Let the Wings Spread**

"I am trying," I snapped at Special XYV. We were working on the lessons again, and this time I was going to learn how to summon my wings.

"Well, not hard enough," he shook his head not pleased at all. Anger seeped throughout my body, as he made this sound as easy as snapping your fingers.

"Concentrate and think about your back muscles, and the wings inside. Feel them," he sat right next to me. I closed my eyes and tried really hard to get my wings to come out or to even feel my wings, but instead I only felt an inch on my leg.

"You will never be able to do this," he groaned, "And you were supposed to be an improvement? You put other wing creatures to shame. Especially the free ones, that flies into the clear open skies whenever they want too."

"Other wing creatures? Free? Open skies? What is all that," I stared at him with wide eyes eager to learn.

"Nothing never mind, just forget about all that," he cleared his throat.

"No I want to know," I pleaded, "I promised not to tell."

"I said no."

"Please."

"Ah still stubborn I see," he moaned.

"I won't tell anyone. Not even mother, if that is why you are not going to tell me," I guessed. He stared at me for a while, probably thinking if he should open his mouth or not.

"Fine, but if you tell anyone I won't teach you anything," he warned with a undertone voice.

"Okay, okay just tell me already."

"Once a girl who," he paused pain shown on his face, "Well, she popped up into my life telling me many stories about places out of this building, as she would have called jail. This girl explained to me in detail the world beyond this, the night sky, the beach, mountains, and mostly about having freedom."

"Was she scary looking," I held my knees to my chest.

"No she was anything but scary," I saw the first smile play across his face since we met; "She was a very beautiful person."

"Finish the story."

"Well there are other creatures besides us who have wings. They are animals and the man species that can fly are called birds. She told me the ones found at her home are so small that they can fit cupped in one hand."

"Now these birds would fly up into the air, which is very open and a blue color, which is also called a sky. They can fly or stop flying anytime they want. Nothing orders them around, telling them what to do. The only thing that can stop them from flying is weather, but"

"Weather," I had interrupted him with a question in my tone of voice.

"I think that is enough," 8752932 came in with his dirty blonde hair surrounding his perfect face, "What did I tell you the rules were Special XYV?"

"Crap forgot about the cameras," he slapped his head, "Well it was worth a try trying to get her to remember things."

"Shut up you idiot," 8752932 was about to slap Special XYV across the face.

"Be quiet you too," I ordered them.

"Yes she is remembering," Special XYV cheered.

"She better not," I heard a growl. I shouted at them once more for silence, and then concentrated really hard. For some reason I felt different when I thought about this free blue sky that Special XYV was telling me about. It made my body tingle and somehow felt right.

"This is not good," 8752932 was about to grab me from my concentrations, but before he could get a hold of me, he was shocked at the sight that was now in front of him. Huge wings had come out of my back, and ripped through my blue shirt. I stared in astonishment as I scanned the feathers that were behind me. The feathers were a golden brown color, it was very dark at the top, but became lighter as you went down. I moved my wings so I could see the bottom feathers which were a cream brown, and white. There were spots of black and grey dotted on the tips of my feathers that were in a pattern.

"I did it. I did it," I bounded up, but fell right back on my face. My back was much heavier and I couldn't get up so 8752932 scooped me up off the floor. I slowly and carefully touched my wings as 8752932 still held on to me. It was very soft to the touch, and warm under my fingers.

"Now she only needs to learn how to use them," 8752932 mumbled to himself, "And stand on her own."

"To make sure you keep your mouth shut," he glared at Special XYV, "I will stay in here while you train her."

"Fine doesn't bother me," Special XYV seemed a little disappointed, and I was wondering what he meant about remembering things. I didn't get to ask him though, because right away he was teaching new lessons to me.

"Okay first off you are going to learn how to balance and I could you couldn't even walk perfectly even without the wings," he started to say, "Now first get up on your own without anyone's help." I spent around an hour of falling and getting up again until I could walk without being shaky. Proudly I showed Special XYV one more time that I could walk in a straight line without loosing my balance.

"I did it," I cheered, "What's next?"

"Time to learn how to use your wings," he walked towards me, and turned around so we were looking face to face. His bat wings soon came out of his back, and before speaking again he stretched them out. "Now you try to stretch out your wings." I could feel every inch of the wings, just like my hands, and they felt good to be free from their fold as I spread them out as far as I could. I gasped as I notice that the wings were extremely big, taller than my actual body, and I wonder how these wings could fit into my small back.

"That feels good," I moved my wings back and forth giving them exercise. The muscles in my wings were very sore for being cramped up for so long.

"Yes it is good to give your wings so air, and to stretch it," Special XYV informed me. "You should try to get it out every other day so they won't be so stiff."

"Uh okay I will," I stared at my wings still shocked that something so beautiful could come out of my back. I sort of felt bad for Special XYV because unlike me, his wings were disgusting and nothing worth staring at.

"I am now going to teach you how to flap your wings," he started to move his wings back and forth until he rouse that only one foot was still on the ground.

"That looks hard," I commented.

"You already half way through lessons now don't give up," he went back on the ground, "Now flap your wings back and forth." I had my enormous wings follow the motion that his wings did and finally after an hour I could lift up my feet from the ground.

"I can't believe you are doing all this in one day," finally 8752932 spoke up, "It took Special XYV to do all this in a month."

"Well I do have a good teacher," I don't know why, but even though Special XYV was a monster, I felt I should be nice to him. Special XYV stared at me with his dark blue eyes, as 8752932 snorted.

"She has improved with her experiments," Special XYV remarked.

"Stop discussing stuff you are not suppose too," 8752932 snarled, "Now finish up the lessons, we don't want her to be late for dinner with her mother." I then notice that my stomach really hurt, and my body was sore. Several hours must have passed I thought to myself, finally thinking about other stuff then my lessons.

"I am hungry," I rubbed my tummy, "How many more lessons?"

"Just one more." I was excited that I almost finished my lessons, and in one day. Mother would be extremely happy, I just knew it. "What is the last lesson? Hurry it up." I was starting to get impatient waiting to eat dinner and tell mother the good news.

"You have to put your wings back into your back," as he said the words his bat wings sunk into his back.

"But they feel better stretched," I complained.

"Come on this is the last lesson," he snapped. I moaned one more time before concentrating on the muscles in my wings and back. At first they wouldn't even flap, but then instead of imagining the free sky, I imagined something closed up. My thoughts were very jumble, and somehow it ended up to a strange place. With my eyes closed I saw a vision of me on a huge yellow moving object, with lots of people in it. There was a wheel with a huge lady steering it, and I was stuck in seat 22 cramped by a window. The people looked more around my age then older like mother's age.

Quickly I open my eyes freaking out wondering what I just had a vision of. Before I could open my mouth I saw Special XYV and 8752932 looking at me with proud faces. I craned my neck a little bit, and saw that my wings were gone. Two tears on my shirt were the only evidence left that I actually had wings there before.

"Good job Ana," 8752932 praised as he gently grabbed my arm, "Now it is time to go see your mother. Tell Special XYV goodbye."

"Thanks for your help," I excitedly followed 8752932 out of the room.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57: The Final Test**

"Are you ready for you last operation before you go home," 8752932 ask?

"Yeah I am," I said as I tugged the green dress that I was wearing. It was an inch above my knee caps, and the sleeves kept on pulling to the sides of my shoulder. To make me look decent enough to see my mother I had pulled half of my hair back into a high ponytail. 8752932 took my arm and together we walked through the hallways.

"When will I get to see Special XYV again?"

"Never," 8752932 looked away when he said that.

"What do you mean by that?"

"He taught you everything you needed to know."

"Oh I see," for some reason I felt distressed from hearing this. Finally we then stopped by double doors that were white, and 8752932 hit a button by the door to the right.

"Ana is here," he spoke in.

"Bring her in," I got excited when I heard my mother's voice. I heard a loud click noise, and then 8752932 open the door. Suddenly I was overwhelmed with many people in white coats coming up to me.

"Give her space people," mother came through the crowd and saved me from the others, "Come on honey we have a chair where you can rest." I followed her to a white chair that looked like it came from the dentist. She helped me get up on it, and I fidgeted until I found the right spot.

"After this are we going home?"

"Yes dear," she tucked my hair behind my ears, "Linda can you give me the glass of water and medicine for Ana."

"Yes ma'am," a soft voice spoke up.

"What is the medicine for?"

"It will help you with the final test," she said, "Now close your eyes and get comfortable." I did what she told me to do, and soon I swallowed the pill. Quickly I started to get really tired and everything around me started to blur.

"What is happening to me?"

"Just try to fall asleep," mother's voice started to go further away.

"I don't want to, what about the test," I tried to fight the sleep in my eyes? Mother mumbled something, but I was starting to fall away from the real world. Soon my eyes closed, and they wouldn't open one bit. My muscles wouldn't move either, and my body was getting a tingling feeling. Finally my mind started to buzz, and I was taken into a deep sleep.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58: Escape**

"Get her out of here," I woke up to a screeching voice. My eyes wouldn't open at first so all I could do was listen to my surroundings. Slowly I came back to reality; I then realized that sirens were going off, and sounds of screaming were filling my ears. "I said to get her to safety, away from the introducers. We must not let them get a hold of her, you hear me?" I then felt rough hands pull me up, and carry me away quickly.

Finally I lifted my heavy eye lids to see 8752932 face, thick with sweat. "What is going on?"

"Shush Ana," he mumbled, "Evil people are here trying to get you."

"What," I started to freak out and tried to leap out of his arms.

"Stop it Ana! Stay still you don't have the energy," he was right; I still couldn't move any muscles expect the ones on my face. A fierce pain started to go all over my body like I stabbed every one of my cells with a knife.

"Ouch," I started to scream and cry.

"Shut up Ana. They will find us if you don't."

"The pain," I cried out loud, "Make it stop." Every second felt like an hour in this pain, and I couldn't hear what 8752932 was saying anymore, my mind was only concentrated on the pain. My eyelids closed tight again, and I moaned until I pasted out. I kept on drifting on and off coconscious, the pain rolling over my body like waves.

"Let her go," a voice boomed. I felt 8752932's muscles flex and I felt the speed pick up. I started to fade back into darkness, but I was brought back when I was dropped roughly, but carefully on the floor.

"You have to get through me first," 8752932 snapped. I then heard a commotion of banging, and other painful sounds in the air. Again I past out, and drifted away from the real world.

I felt myself being held tightly, but gently against a warm chest. My body refused to work with me again, so I only could feel and hear things. I knew that the person carrying me was running fast and that it wasn't 8752932 holding me. This person felt much different than 8752932, holding on to me with dear life, but being careful not to hurt me.

"Christina," I heard a faint voice far away, "Christina, please wake up." I felt wet drops plop on my forehead. "You can't be dead, not after all I did to get to you." I'm alive I tried to whisper, but my lips wouldn't move. I still heard the sirens and people yelling, but it was coming from a distance.

"Hurry," I heard a girl's voice just ahead of us, "They are catching up on us. Throw the bomb now." Explosions echoed in my ears a minute later, but still my carrier ran on.

"How are we going to fly her out," a low voice asked?

"I will still carry her," the guy that held me confidential said.

"She is too heavy for you, actually for any of us," I heard the girl's protest.

"Just have faith in me, and tell me the coordinates of the window." There was a second hesitation, but the girl soon told him the coordinates, and I heard a crash, following the sound of glass following down to the ground. I felt his arms tighten stronger on me, and then I felt gravity pull us down.

"No," I heard the girl screamed way ahead, "Drop her is she is too heavy!"

"Never," he whispered, and I then felt ourselves being lifted in the air, the wind blowing all around me. Finally I had enough strength to look up, and I saw a pale face with strawberry blonde hair, with light blue eyes. My body started to go into pain again, and for the millionth time that night I pasted out.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59: Fake Final Test**

"Maybe this is like the story, Sleeping Beauty, where the Prince had to kiss the Princess and she then woke up," a chattered voice filled my ears, "Iggy you should be her prince, so you ought to kiss her and then she will be better. I mean at least her heart is still beating right?"

"Nudge quite it," another girl's voice was going to say more, but she became silent.

"Her lips are moving! She is alive! Chris is getting ready for that kiss," the chatter box boomed with excitement.

"Iggy," the sound came out of my mouth without even me knowing it.

"Everyone take two steps away, let her have some room," the girl's voice barked the order.

"Christina," a hand stroked my cheek, and then brushed hair away from my face. Slowly my energy came back to me, and I was extremely pleased that the intense pain was gone from my body. I finally had control over my eyes, and carefully I open them wide. Several people were crowded around me with hopefully faces.

"Where is mother," I tried to get up, but a hand softly kept me to the ground.

"Take it easy, no quick moments," the hand belonged to a strawberry blond hair boy, "Your mother is still home where you left her I am guessing."

"What? She went home without me," I fussed, "She was supposed to wait for me after I took the final test. Wait, is this the final test?"

"Christina what are you talking about," the boy asked?

"Christina? I heard of that word before. Oh wait yes, Special XYV thought that was my name." I saw shadows appear on the faces of the people surrounding me, and pain shot up in the boys light blue eyes.

"Do you not know who we are," the order voice girl, who had dirty blond hair asked? I started at each of the closely. There were seven people there, and a small black dog, but I didn't recognize any of them.

"No. Why would I?" They again exchange looks to each others.

"Who is mother," the girl asked?

"She is a very nice lady."

"What does she look like?

"Um she has blond hair with blue eyes; her face is really pretty like a swan." The strawberry blonde hair boy pounded his fist hard against the ground as I continued to describe mother.

"What did they do to you Christina?"

"Okay who or what is this Christina thing?"

"Iggy we will take this slowly with her okay," the girl strongly voiced. They then introduced themselves; there was Max, Iggy, Fang, Gasman, Nudge, Angel, Crystal, Radio, and Total.

"And what is your name," Max asked me?

"My name is Ana," I still laid on the ground waiting to fully get my energy back.

"It couldn't be a clone, could it," Iggy icily asked? Max pulled him aside and they started whispering an argument. I was glad that I had strong hearing and could hear every word they said.

"I don't know Iggy, but we have to play along. Maybe she is the real Crystal, maybe not. They could have erased her memory, and with our help she might remember everything. I mean she did say your name a minute a go, so we can hope for the best. Either way, we took her away from the White Coats so we will keep her with us. We will also get Angel to look through her mind to see what Ana knows."

"That's it?"

"That is all we can do right now." Iggy huffed and then puffed after Max gave her final answer.

"Fine I guess I have no choice." I looked over to see Nudge and Angel with tears in their eyes.

"You never answered my questions," I spoke up, "Who or what is Christina?"

"It is someone very dear to us," Fang finally let his voice speak, "And it would be great if you could try to remember anything about Christina. You did say Special XYV said Christina before, who is that?"

"He is the boy with bat wings who showed me how to use my wings," the buzzing from my head was completely gone, and I could finally move every muscle in my body.

"You have bat wings," Nudge asked?

"Of course not," I wrinkled my nose at the thought of having bat wings, "I have owl wings." The flock looked at each other, and then Iggy came back to my side.

"Do you mind if I pull you up so we can examine them," before I could answer he already gently pulled me up in a sitting position.

"You don't have wings," Gasman snorted.

"I do too! I just have to summon them out, but I am too weak for that now," I fought back.

"Can you show us when you fully have your energy back," Iggy asked me, still holding my shoulders so I wouldn't fall back to the ground.

"Sure," I smiled up at him, but then I was horrified when I looked down to examine my body. My green dress was torn in places, and my body was covered in dirt with a few tiny scratches on my legs. "Where am I? Is this the Final Test?"

"Yeah this is the Final Test," Max carefully said, "There are rules for the Final Test. First and major rule is that you have to listen to every order I say, if you don't it is automatic fail. Second is that we have to know everything that you know, doesn't have to be right now, but over the days that you spend time with us. Third, if you see anyone familiar quickly tell us, but do not speak to that person. Final rule is to stay away from mother, if we happen to meet up with her, do not go to her."

"That is a lot of rules," I played with my fingers, "But if that is what it takes to pass the Final Test and go home, then I can do it."

"Not to ruin the moment or anything, but we better take off again," Fang told Max, "We should try to get as far away as we can."

"Iggy can you carry her still," Max asked him?

"No duh," his arms gently went behind my neck and knees. I then was lifted up and against his chest.

"When did he get this super strength," Max shook her head.

"Superman is showing off," Gasman teased before he jumped up in the air. One by one they went up flying higher and higher in the sky. Finally Iggy took a huge leap and his dark brown wings flapped strongly. I was relieved when I notice there were others like me who had feathered wings. Slowly I looked up at his face seeing every small detail, somewhere back in my mind it was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't pull out what it was.

"How about you try to get some sleep," he muttered to me.

"I can't," I answered, "Have too much on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Wondering how my life will be when I am home with mother, it must be wonderful, what do you think Iggy?" I saw his face tighten, then turn blank, and a soft moan escaped from his mouth.

"Don't know Chris…I mean Ana." We then fell into a deep silence both our minds in deep thinking. Eventually the motion of flying in his arms had an affect of rocking a baby to sleep, and I was back to drowsing.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60: Remember!**

"Hey Dream," I was so used to having my visions that it seemed like a regular routine in my life now. Her brown eyes looked at me, which was filled with a pool of sadness. I stood next to her by the desk so I could see what she had written down.

'Christina you NEED to REMEMBER who you are before it is too late. Don't let that brainwashing pill keep you under control.'

"No," I cried out, "It happen didn't it? I forgot everything about me, even my name?" Dream shook her head yes and sadness showed in every part of her body. Everything that happened to me after I changed came back to me. The flock had saved me from the nightmare place, but I couldn't remember anything about them, that is besides out of my vision world. Just closing my eyes and seeing the hurt in Iggy's face, when I said I knew nothing of my pass, hurt my stomach.

"How can I get my memory back?"

'I don't know, but you need to try hard.' I will I promised myself.

Dream and everything around me started to fade away; I was in yet another vision. Night was caged into a small dog cage, and he was being tortured by Ruff. He was in extreme pain and screamed as loud as his lungs would allow him.

"Night," I cried out and ran towards his cage trying to set him free.

"That's enough 9752932," Ms. Gardina walked up to his cage. 9752932 I repeated in my mind, this wasn't Ruff, his number started with an eight. I then noticed the little differences from Ruff and the 9752932. The new guy had lighter blonde hair, with red eyes, was more buff and taller than Ruff. He had no expression in his body at all, like he was not even alive.

"Be happy Special XYV," she snipped, "At least you are not getting the punishment 8752932 is getting, it may just end his life. It serves him right for letting Ana escape." Tears started pouring down my face, these poor living creatures were being punish because of me. I promised myself that as soon as I got my memory back, saving them would be next on my list. Dream, Night, and Ruff didn't deserve this life at all, so I was going to help them get the life they should of have.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61: Rest Time**

"Ana, Ana," Iggy shook my body carefully, as he still held me tight in his arms.

"What," I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were screaming like crazy for the past fifteen minutes," I could tell Iggy was concern, "You had us all worried."

"I was screaming in my sleep? What did I say?"

"You repeatedly kept on saying the words night, ruff, and dream. Then you were saying stuff about trying really hard, and then saying something about saving others. Do you remember your dream at all?"

"No not at all," I yawned, "Did I say anything else?"

"Well," Iggy started to blush, "You also at one point kept on saying…well my name, and other stuff about me."

"Like what?"

"I don't remember." I crossed my arms trying to understand what had just happen. Nothing crossed my mind, but that feeling in the back of my head was there again. It felt like I was supposed to know something that I didn't, and I knew exactly what it was, but it was just far back in my mind hidden.

"So Iggy what kind of powers do you have?"

"I can fly as you can see, I can make bombs, and I can see perfectly when I hold Crystal's hand. Not being able to see caused me to have intense hearing."

"What you don't have your eye sight," I was shock; I thought no one could loose their sight, "That sucks, I am sorry."

"It is okay. I rather take it as a gift. What powers do you have?"

"Well right now I only can fly, but I am guessing I have more powers. Mother will be there helping me find my powers though."

"Was….was she nice to you? Mother didn't hurt you did she?"

"No, of course not," I gave him a glare, but remembered he couldn't see, "She was there since my rebirth, at least that was what she called it."

"Rebirth? Does that mean you died, and were reborn?"

"I don't know," I was starting to get annoyed, not knowing any of the answers. It bugged me not knowing everything, but I knew I still had a lot to learn, and most of my questions were never answered by mother.

I took the silence to look around my surroundings. There was this bright light that stung my eyes when I looked at it for a long time. It was starting to disappear away from the sky. I then was shocked remembering that I learned the word sky from Special XYV, and then my brain clicked to him describing freedom. Looking at the sky I saw that it was not one, but many colors. It was splattered with orange, pink, purple, and blue, I never saw anything this beautiful. I shuttered from admitting that the sky was even more beautiful than mother.

Gasping I realize this was freedom, everything Special XYV wanted. Just thinking about freedom made my wings work, but I now wonder what my wings would do now that I had freedom. I also wonder if freedom was a good or bad thing, from what Special XYV described it sound wonderful.

"Is this freedom Iggy?"

"Is what freedom," he had a confuse look on his face.

"The sky, are we free?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"Well Special XYV talked about freedom once, and I just wanted to know," I then decided if this was freedom then I knew it couldn't be a horrible thing.

"Did Special XYV treat you good?"

"Well mother said he is a very bad person, and he is really scary looking, but yes he was. I mean he did teach me how to use my wings."

"Get ready to land guys," Max yelled in the air, "We might as well try to get some sleep tonight."

"Max it might be better to escape in the night than day though," Fang said.

"I know Fang, but the little ones are getting tired, and so must Iggy," she tucked her wings slightly in and started to descend down in circles. The others followed her moves, and Iggy started swooping down after Fang gave him the coordinates of the trees that were below us.

Iggy softly place me against the tree trunk so I could sit up, and he only sat a few centimeters away, afraid that I would fall off the huge tree branch. He shook his arms, probably sore from holding me, and I started to feel guilty.

"Radio, Nudge, and Gasman come with me to see if there is any food around here," Max arranged, "The rest stay here and be on the lookout." Quickly they disappeared leaving Crystal, Fang, Total, Angel, Iggy and I behind.

"I wish we could eat at an Italian restaurant with all the fancy food," Total complained as he walked in circles before he curled up in a ball.

"How you feeling," Iggy asked me?

"Good," I finally answered, "Still a bit sleepy."

"She has been sleeping this whole time how can she still be tired," Crystal snapped from the tree she was sitting on.

"Sorry just ignore her," Iggy apologized, "She can be rude sometimes." I looked up and saw tears rimming at her eyes as Iggy said this. When she noticed I was staring at her, she gave me the foulest glare. Angel swooped down to a branch that was a few inches above me.

"So how about you tell us what happen since your rebirth," Iggy suggested.

"Um okay," I then started to tell them my story and my head felt very strange as I was speaking. Once I finished the very last details in my story the rest of the flock came back with berries.

"This was all we could find," Nudge told us, "I am not going to eat any rats so here are berries, and Max has some granola bars in her pocket." I enjoyed the small feast we had loving every bite I had. It was so much better tasting than the food mother gave me.

"So are you okay with staying up late listening to what she dreams," my ears picked up the soft whispers that Max and Angel were exchanging; they probably thought I couldn't hear them.

"Of course Max," Angel responded.

"That way we might get a clue of who she really and what happened to her." Angel nodded in understanding. At first I was shocked by their talk, then frustrated, but in the end I decided it wouldn't hurt me. I mean I told them everything I knew, and I had no idea what my crazy dreams were about, so maybe I might be able to figure it out too.

Fang was the first one on watch, and the rest started falling asleep. For the first time today I stood wide eye open listening to the breathing of the others. I kept on getting this weird feeling that I was suppose to figure out something, and it was bothering me like a nat flying in someone's face. After several hours of thinking I finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
